The Fall of Pandora
by Plauge99
Summary: Hello this is Plauge99 Don Socrates has returned, but he has given me contol over The Fall of I hope i do as good a job as he enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Jace stared down at the bandit camp below. He had been hired to wipe it out. He sighed.

"Damn it if I had known how well armed these guys are I would have charged way more than a thousand. He sighed again and watched the bandits pull out a hell of a lot of weapons. Assault Rifles, SMGs and of course freaking RPGS! Those could be a problem, but none the less Jace smiled.

"course than again if it were easy well…"He chuckled

"Where's the fun in that?"

"hey who's that!?" one of the bandits yelled

"oh shit its him!" yelled another

"Shoot him, shoot him now!"

The gun fire started and Jace leapt down from his perch. As he fell he whipped out his revolver and fired five shots. Each hit their mark splattering five bandit brains all over the ground. Then Jace hit the ground and the real fun began. His nails turned to claws his teeth to fangs, his mouth into a snout, and dark brown fur sprang up all over his body. When he landed Jace had released the power within him. The power of the wolf.

"Oh god what is he!?" yelled a bandit

Jace howled and leapt at the bandit with lightning speed. He landed a claw swipe directly on the bandits throat killing him instantly. Then he back flipped behind another bandit grabbed his skull and ripped his head clean off. The bandits comrades screamed in horror but Jace just smiled. This was what he lived for the thrill of the kill. Watching others cower at his skills. And administering justice to the deserving.

"Who's next!?" He growled at the bandits.

He jumped at another bandit and planted his knee right in his throat. Jace continued this systematic slaughter until the camp was completely wiped out.

Jace put his feet on the table in front of him as the man who had hired him counted his money for Jace. He surveyed the room around him and sighed.

"Nothing but lowlifes and drunks."

He thought to himself and chuckled

"Not a single woman in sight."

"and one thousand" the man said as he finished counting the money. Jace held out his hand and the man placed the money in his hand. He didn't bother to count it himself. Jace could tell that this man was smart and valued his life. He wouldn't try to scam a Deaths Messenger. Jace smiled his fanged smile.

"Thank you sir."

The man smiled

"Don't mention it this town owes you for getting rid of those bastards, now if there is anything else you need just say the word.

Jace scratched his chin.

"well I did plan to stay the night…"

"say no more ill have a room prepared for you"

Jace nodded

"Oh and if isn't too much to ask would you mind sending a woman up for me?"

The man chuckled

That shouldn't be a problem you've been getting looks from all the woman in our town particularly her"

He said this as he pointed toward a group of woman Jace had not noticed before. The woman in question was of average height with long black hair and a big chest. Exactly what Jace wanted. Jace smirked at her and she giggled. Jace was tall well built though he was starting to show signs of his age as he was now thirty eight ears old. He wore the basic deaths Messengers uniform Black military pants with black boots and a leather jacket with the Deaths Messengers symbol stitched on the back. He had altered the jacket to his liking, Something that Rose had repeatedly bitched at him about. He had tore the jacket open (as normally it was pull over) and installed a zipper. The sleeves had also been torn off during a fight with a particular big bandit. Rose had bitched at him to fix them but he decided he liked it hat way (god how he hated Rose or as he called her The Bitch). The jacket being open exposed his hairy chest, being part wolf put shaving a the bottom of the priority list though he did keep his hair and face well groomed a women seemed to like it better. Jace winked at the woman and she nearly fainted. Then Jace walked up to his room. Just as he got to the stairs he waved his hand at the woman beckoning her to follow. She did without even thinking twice.


	2. Chapter 2

Please note this take place a long before the first chapter around when Jace was 16

"C'mon you Hybrid piece of shit hit me!"

Jace sighed as the Meat head Nick continued to tease him like all of the other Lycans on his home planet did.

"What's wrong is the Alphas son scared of lil old me?" Nick sneered as he laughed.

Nick was a big meaty Lycan. He had long black hair and green eyes, and above else he was huge. Jace smiled.

"Actually I am scared of me." Jace replied with venom in his words. Nick gave him a blank look and Jace sighed

"I didn't expect a meat head like you to understand… I'm scared of what ill do to you if I hit you."

Nick laughed

"oh does the Hybrid piece of trash think he can kill me " He continued to laugh

"I would tear you to pieces and you know it, no I think you wont hit me because your just scared cause you know I can beat you cause you take after your filthy human mother."

The entire school yard went silent at that comment and soon the students began running into the school jumping over benches and dodging the trees growing in the court yard. They knew one thing. Pick on Jace all you want but never **EVER** insult his family. In an instant Jace transformed and like lightning hit Nick right in the stomach with his knee. The mighty oaf fell to the ground grasping his gut.

"you're gonna pay for that Hybrid Tra.." He was cut off as Jace'sboot hit him in the face sending him flying across the courtyard. Jace ran to him and grabbed him by the throat lifting him up as he whimpered in pain.

"please…" Nick choked

"I… im sorry"

Jace smiled

"Its to late for that" He raised his claw to deliver the finishing blow

"Enough Jace!" Jace sighed dropped Nick an turned to face his father as Nick crawled away as fast as he could

Father he insulted mom" Jace growled at him his dad sighed

"I don't care if he was dancing on your grandfathers grave you don't kill your fellow lycans got it!."

Jace rolled his eyes

"Got it!" his father boomed

"Yes sir" Jace sighed


	3. Chapter 3

**Two years after the previous chapter**

"Happy birthday!" Jace's parents said as he walked in the house. Jace smiled

"Thanks Mom thanks Dad"

Jace's Dad handed him a wrapped present in the shape of a bottle

"Here you go son hope you enjoy it" He said with a smirk.

Jace's dad was a big, big man as he towered over Jace and was built more like a giant where Jace had much leaner muscle man (usually the alpha is always big) he had short black hair and a big bushy beard. He wore military pants and boots and wore no shirt (a common style among male lycans). Jace opened his present with eagerness. He pulled a bottle of Rakk Ale from Pandora

"Holy crap dad you shouldn't have" Jace said with a smile. Rakk only inhabited Pandora which was far, far away from. Rakk Ale was not cheap on Jace's planet but boy was it worth the cost

Jace's father laughed his booming laugh

"I only have one condition" he said

Jace smirked he knew the answer but he asked any way

"oh yeah and what's that" His dad smiled his warm smile

"That you share it with me"

Jace and his mom laughed. Though Jace's dad could be a real hard ass when it came to Lycan customs (most of which Jace didn't understand), and though Jace and him didn't agree very often (except when it came to alcohol) He was actually a very warm and loving man who would do anything for his family.

"your uncle sent something for you too." His mom said with her gentle voice

Jace smiled again

"oh goody he always sends the best stuff"

Jace's mom rolled her eyes. Jace's uncle had like an idiot sent Jace some dirty magazines last year

Jace's mom handed him the present reluctantly. Jace shook it and he heard something small shaking around in side

"Don't worry mom it definitely isn't the same as last year" he said with a smirk.

Jace ripped it open and sitting inside the box was a Tourge manufactured pistol. It read Unkempt Harold on the side

"Holy crap" Jace's dad said

"Jesus Jace take that thing outside" his mom yelled

Jace laughed as hi fit the pistol into the leather holster his uncle had sent him

"Relax mom I know how to us a gun now if you don't mind I am going to go try it out"

"Just do it outside so we don't all die!" she yelled

Jace's dad laughed again

"damn your uncle must be trying to kill us" he said a

"Wouldn't surprise me a bit" Jace said with a smirk


	4. Chapter 4

This takes place 10 years after the previous chapter

"WHO THE FUCK IS THERE! I SWEAR TO GOD IF ITS ONE OF MY COMPETITORS TRYING TO STEAL MY GUNS AGAIN IM GONNA COME DOWN THERE AND FUCKING BLOW EM UP MY SELF!"

Jace sighed as the secretary at Torgue Inc. spoke to her boss through the intercom.

"Its Jace sir.." She was cut of by Mr. Torgue before she could finish

"BULL SHIT! IF HE WERE HERE HIS MOTHER WOULD HAVE CALLED ME!"

Jace sighed again

"Here give me the intercom" he said. The secretary handed him the microphone. Jace planted his feet firmly on the ground took a deep breath and screamed into the intercom.

"HEY DICK FOR BRAINS ITS ME NOW LET ME THE FUCK UP THERE BEFORE I BLOW TORGUE TOWERS SKY HIGH!"

Jace had arrived at Torgues company's base of operations on Pandora after traveling via the space train for nearly 4 days as the bearer of bad news. He was in no mood for Toruge's bullshit but he knew he was gonna get it anyway

"OW WHAT THE FUCK JACE! THERES NO NEED TO YELL! I CAN HERE YOU FINE IF YOU JUST TALK TO ME CALMLY!" Torgue screamed back

"THIS COMING FROM THE GUY WHO SCREAMS EVERY ONE OF HIS SENTENCES!"

"WELL SORRY IF ALL THE MOTHA FUCKIN EXPLOSIONS IVE SET OFF HAVE MADE ME HARD OF HEARING!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU EXPLODE JACKASS!"

"IT WAS WORTH IT!"

"JUST LET ME UP!"

"NO NOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE!"

"DAMNIT TORGUE!"

"Im just kidding GET THE FUCK UP HERE SO I CAN GIVE MY FAVORITE NEPHEW A HUG!"

"Im your only nephew" Jace said as he felt his vocal chords getting sore

"IRRELEVANT!"

There was a click on the intercom, indicating that his uncle had hung up as Jace turned to the secretary

"Sorry you had to here that" Jace said. The secretary smiled

"Its okay im used to it take the elevator to the top floor that's your uncles office"

Jace nodded. He headed toward the elevator

"good luck…" the secretary called

"your gonnna need it"

Jace pushed the elevator button the door opened and his uncle's voice boomed

"WELCOME TO TORGUE TOWERS! ENJOY YOUR STAY MOTHA FUCKA AND IF YOU DON'T TAKE IT UP WITH MOTHA FUCKIN CUSTOMER SUPPORT! THOUGH THEY PROBABLY WONT ACTUALLY GIVE TWO SHITS!"

The elevator began to climb and Torgue's voice came on again

" I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT ENJOY SOME MOTHA FUCKIN ELEVATOR MUSIC! YOUR WELCOME!"

He cleared his throat

"DAH DAH DAH DAHDAH! DAH DAH DAH DAHDAH! DAH DAH DAH DAHDAH! DAH DAH DAHDAH! DAH DAH DAH DAH CHSS! DAH DAH DAH DAH CHSS!"

The recording paused

"THAT WAS MOTHA FUCKIN RIDE OF THE VALKYRIES! A MOTHA FUCKIN CLASSICAL SONG! IF YA DIDN'T RECKOGNIZE IT GET A MOTHA FUCKIN EDUCATION!"

Jace sighed as the elevator door opened and Toruge's voice once again came on the speakers

"WELCOME TO THE FORTRESS OF BADASSITUDE! IF I INVITED YOU WELCOME! IF NOT THAN GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Really Uncle Torgue Fortress of Badassitude?

Torgue turned his big muscley self around ran over to Jace and hugged him

"JACE! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

Jace tried to smile but could not

"umm uncle Torgue ive got some bad news"

Torgue released Jace and looked at him seriously dropping the yelling voice he normally used

"what is it?" he asked. Jace turned his head.

"Jace tell me now!" Torgue yelled only not his usual yell this yell was anger Jace sighed

"my mom and dad… are dead"

Torgue's face went solemn for the first time in a long time

"how did this happen?" he asked. Jace sat down in one of Torgue's leather chairs

"well that jackass who used to pick on me… Nick he challenged my father for leadership. I begged him not to fight because he was too old but he insisted said he had to protect his honor… Nick killed him easily…"

Jace paused fighting back tears.

"with dad gone Nick figured there was nothing protecting me and my mother so he went to my house… killed her before I got there.

Jace eyed Torgue. The old man was crying. This took Jace back as he had never seen his uncle cry before. course than again he had just been told that his little sister is dead. Jace gave him a reassuring smile

"Luckily I did get there before Nick got away so I tore him to pieces"

Torgue wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"so does that make you the alpha now?"

Jace shook his head

"they said I had dishonored the code by killing a Lycan outside of an arena of battle so they kicked me off the planet… that's just a load of crap though the real reason is because im a hybrid."

Torgue smiled and said

"at least you gave that asshole what he deserved." he said as Jace smiled back

"now there's another thing I want to tell you."

Torgue tilted his head

"what is it?" Jace grinned as he pointed to a poster for Torgue's battle coliseum

"I wanna fight in your arena"


	5. Chapter 5

**Two years after the previous chapter**

"LADYS AND GENTLEMAN, MOTHA FUCKAS OF ALL AGES! PLEASE WELCOME TO THE TORGUE ARENA! YOU KNOW HIM! YOU LOVE HIM! PLEASE WELCOME MY NEPHEW JACE! THE WILD HEART!"

The crowd roared in approval as Jace entered the coliseum. Jace had been fighting for just 2 years and had already become number one on the leader boards (or "Badass Boards" as his uncle call them). He was scheduled to fight an unknown freelance opponent. Jace was confident that he would destroy him… until the guy had entered the arena. The man in question was a very big very well built man. He had brown hair and he wore black commando boots and a black military uniform. The pull over he was wearing read Death's Messengers on the back. Jace thought he recognized the name but couldn't remember from where. The thing that Jace was intimidated by was not the guys size, as he had taken down people much bigger than him like they were nothing, no the most intimidating thing about him was the aura of energy Jace could sense around him. This guy had a not to be fucked with presence. Jace smiled at the thought of a real challenge.

"NOW LADIES AND GENTS PLEASE WELCOME JACE'S OPPONENT… what's the motha fuckers name again… uh huh… ok. PLEASE WELCOME TEN!"

Jace smirked at the man as the crowd booed him and began chanting Kill him Jace! Kill him Jace!

"Your name is Ten?" the man nodded, a smirk crossing his own face

"Really… cause it's a dumb name." Jace said with a laugh. Ten laughed back

"oh yeah you say that like wild heart is any better." Jace smiled

"Yeah my name will make sense in just a sec" Jace's body tensed as he transformed into his wolf form Ten's eyes widened

"Oh…I get it…wild heart"

In an instant Jace was behind Ten and threw a claw swipe. To Jace's surprise Ten grabbed his arm pulled him towards himself and threw a crushing blow with his fist into Jace's stomach. Jace coughed as blood came out of his mouth and Ten dropped him to the ground in a heap. The crowds chanting had ceased.

"Damn it.." Jace growled as Ten smirked

"That's a good boy. Sit.. Stay!"

"Fuck...you!" Jace growled and coughed. Then Ten booted him in the face sending flying across the arena

"Temper Temper." Ten said mockingly as he wagged his finger at Jace. Suddenly Jace was in front of him. Jace brought his knee up into Ten's stomach. Ten bent over in pain. Then Jace brought his boot up into his face sending him flying into the air. Jace jumped up after him, put his hands together and brought both his fists down onto Ten's back sending him plummeting to the ground. Jace landed.

"and stay down!" he yelled at Ten. He turned around and to his surprise Ten was right behind him.

"What's up buttercup?" Ten said as he punched Jace directly in the face sending him flying across the arena into a wall. Jace collapsed on his hands in knees.

"Damn it…!" He yelled

"I will not lose to you!" he yelled as he lunged at Ten. Ten braced himself and they collided. The collision produced a shock wave sending both of them flying into opposite walls and producing a thick cloud of dust.

"Damn it!" Jace yelled again. The dust cleared and the entire crowd gasped. Ten was down on one knee with his hand outstretched. He was quitting.

"What are you doing?!" Jace yelled

"I believe im surrendering to you" Ten said back

"Why Damn it?!"

"Because if this continues any further one of us is gonna end up killing the other… and im not here to kill you im here because I have a proposition for you… this was the only way to get your attention"

Jace walked over and gave the motion to the crowd that he was showing Ten mercy, allowing Ten to stand up.

"Well… what is it?" Jace asked as he reverted back to his human form. Ten smiled

"I represent the Death's Messengers we are a four man mercenary group. We need a fifth member. we would like you to be our fifth member."


	6. Chapter 6

This takes place 8 months after the previous chapter

"Yo, Jace get our ass up its time to get going!" Ten hollered as he banged on the door to Jace's hut. He and Jace had been tasked with wiping out the Bandit population on Eden 6. They had taken up refuge inside one of the bandit camps the he and Jace had each taken their own hut.

"Uh… im kinda busy!" Jace replied through the door, but it was to late Ten had opened the door to the hut. Inside was Jace lying under the covers… with two girls naked and cuddling up to him. Ten slammed his face into the palm of his hand

"Why am I not surprised" he said. The bandit camp they had just wiped out had kidnapped two girls from a nearby village. They had gotten there before the bandits could do anything, and Jace had insisted that he be the one who set them free. This was why. Jace smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Ten… what's up?" he asked. The two girls giggled as he sat up.

"Care to explain?" Ten said raising his eyebrow. Jace shrugged his shoulders.

"not all of us are tied down to a bitch named Rose" he said with a smirk as Ten sighed

"Just get your damn cloths on, we got things to do places to be and bandits to kill." Ten said this as he exited the huts. He heard Jace talking to the girls through the door.

"sorry ladies but I gotta go" he said coyly

"awww do you have to?" one of the girls said

"Yeah c'mon you animal stay with us" the other said seductively. Jace laughed

"As tempting an offer as that is im gonna have to decline… My buddy out there will kick my ass if I don't."

Both the girls sighed in disappointment

"You should have no problem getting back to your village from here all the bandits within a hundred miles from here are dead and your village is only fifty miles away."

"Will we see you again?" one of the girls asked

"Nope" Jace said bluntly as he left the hut. Ten raised his eyebrow at him

"What?" Jace asked. Ten shook his head

"You're an idiot you know that right?" Jace smiled slyly

"Oh don't give me that before you and The Bitch started dating you would hook up with the women we met on missions too."

They started walking toward the direction of their next target

"Yeah I would pick one not two." he said as Jace shrugged

"Hey they suggested it who was I to refuse." He said this as he pulled his altered deaths messengers on. Not to long after he joined he had tore the jacket down the middle and installed a zipper (something that he and Rose argued about for a whole day). The sleeves had also been torn of the oter day by one of the larger bandits he had to kill.

"you realize that Rose is gonna be pissed at you for that right?" he asked as he pointed at the missing sleeves.

"and you realize that I really don't give a shit right?" Jace asked casually

Ten shook his head.

"im telling you your life would be much easier if you just listened to her"

"oh I do listen to her… then I do exactly the opposite of what she tells me." he said with a laugh as Ten sighed a grin crossing his face.

"Besides I like it better this way gives my fur room to breath when I transform." Jace said as he adjusted the jacket. Soon a beeping noise came from Ten's echo. He answered with a smile.

"Hey babe what's up?" he said

"Me and Jace are just finishing up with the bandit camp we just killed were heading toward the next one." he continued

"I miss you too" he said with a smile Jace snickered

"Is that Rose?" He asked and Ten nodded. Jace took a deep breath and yelled

"Hey bitch what's the matter to good to call my echo!?"

"She says that she just doesn't like talking to arrogant dicks" Ten said for Rose

"Yeah well suck mine ya bitch" he yelled back. Ten listened for Rose and then broke out in a fit of laughter.

"What did she say" Jace asked

"She said she doesn't like Tic Tacs" Jace laughed shaking the insult off

"Hate you too bitch!" Jace said as Ten went back to his conversation. Soon Jace noticed smoke coming up from the town ahead.

"Uh Ten I hate to interrupt your vomit fest with your girlfriend but we have a problem" Jace said as he pointed toward the smoke

"Rose im gonna have to call you back bye." He hung up and soon they arrived at the village. There were dead bodies everywhere, and all of the buildings had been set on fire.

"Looks like the bandits got here before we did" Jace said sadly as Ten nodded. Then something seemed to have caught Tens eye. He walked over to one of the huts. Sitting their was a doll which clearly had belonged to a little girl. Ten screamed in anger.

"Damn it Jace! Maybe if you hadn't been so busy with your threesome we would have mad ite in time" he said.

"How the hell is this my fault! These buildings have been burning for hours now so either way we wouldn't have gotten here in time!" he yelled. Ten screamed in anger

"I never said it was your fault specifically… its both of our faults… we should have hurried… Damn it!" he said as he punched the ground. Then suddenly he froze his eyes widening.

"Jace… Run! Now!"

"What's wrong big guy?" Jace said confused

"Run!" Ten said this as a bust of fire came from him knocking Jace back. When the explosion cleared standing there was not Ten, but a creature that Jace sensed as pure evil. Its skin was as black as charcoal. Its veins had fire running through them. It wore a hood over its face but Jace could still see those blood red eyes and that horrible evil grin. For the first time in his life Jace felt fear. But it wasn't for long as the thing roared and lunged at Jace, much faster then Ten but still not as fast as Jace. Out of instinct Jace transformed and side stepped the thing. It smacked into the wall of a building that hadn't quite burnt all of the way, crumpling the building into dust. The thing roared in frustration. This time Jace lunged at it kneeing it in the face. It stood there unfazed smiling. It grabbed Jace by the leg swung him around and threw him Jace landed hard and gasped in pain. Soon the thing landed onto of him and started throwing punch after punch into Jaces face. Jace hooked his leg onto the things leg and pinned the thing down. It roared at him, but Jace began throwing punches of his own

"I don't know what you are but I know you can understand me give me Ten back now or else I will kill you! you monster!" The thing let out a sickening laugh and punched Jace in the stomach. Jace coughed as blood came out of his mouth. He collapsed on his back on the ground. Soon the thing was over top of him with it's foot on his throat.

"so this is how I die huh?" Jace thought to himself he looked up at the sky. He huge mischievous smile crossed his face. Eden 6 had many moons and suns so the day to night sequence was very randomised. It had turned to night, and the moon was full! A Lycan does not need a full moon to transform, (Unlike the werewolf of earth myths that Jace's kind find rather insulting) However there are very, very few things stronger than an already powerful Lycan on the night of a full moon. Jace laughed and easily forced the things foot off of his throat. Its eyes widened in surprise. Jace stood up smiling in the things face. Then he held his hand up and flicked the thing on the forehead. The thing grasped its face in pain.

"That's just a taste! Now here is the main course!" Jace said as he punched the thing in the stomach. The punch was so strong that it caused several walls behind the thing to collapse It doubled over in pain and collapsed on the ground. Jace pushed it over on its back and put his own foot on its throat. Jace laughed as he looked into its eyes and saw fear in the things eyes.

"now give me Ten back or else" he said. the thing roared in frustration, but still with fear in its eyes.

"All right you have five seconds… five." he said as he pushed his foot down on its throat slightly.

"Four!" he said again pushing harder

"Three" He said strangling the thing. This got its attention, as it quickly reverted back to Ten

"Get off my throat" Ten said Jace stepped off and helped his friend up.

"Care to explain what that thing was?" Jace said seriously. Ten sighed

"it's the animal inside me" he said. Jace frowned

"That raises more questions than it answers buddy, explain more." Ten sighed

"Its an entity sealed inside of me that embodies all of my pain and anger and hatred… it kills everyone it sees" Jace nodded

"Speaking of which how the hell did you manage to beat it!?" Ten said still shocked at what he had woken up to. Jace moved over to the side and pointed his thumb toward the full moon. Ten's eyes widened

"Damn you are one lucky son of a bitch" he said weakly.

"Im gonna take a nap now" he said as he passed out. Jace sighed he picked Ten up and started carrying him fireman's style.

"C'mon big guy lets get moving"


	7. Chapter 7

This takes place a year after the previous chapter

"So remind me again what we are doing on this waste land of a planet?" Jace asked exasperated. He and Ten had arrived on Promethea and had already been attacked by two bandit gangs, and 3 packs of Promethea wild life. They were weak but still a pain in the ass.

"Rose said that we need to meet one of our contacts out here, and then we have to wipe out as many bandits as we can within a month" Ten said also annoyed by this mission.

"Why only a month?" Jace asked

"Because the people here were able to get enough money for our protection for a month, and as for the contact Rose said that he will make things easier for us." Ten said

What's his name again?" Jace asked as Ten shrugged

"I dunno, I don't think even Rose knows, says here his calling card is Black Shadow, but he also responds to the name Zero" Jace smirked at this

"Ten and Zero… man what's with all of these stupid number names" Suddenly Jace felt a blue laser blade against his throat"

"And what's wrong with my name?" a metallic voice asked from behind. Jace laughed that same laugh that would send chills down a lesser man's spine.

"Friend you have five seconds to get that blade off my throat before I break it in two and shove it up your ass" Jace said coyly.

"You are welcome to try" The metallic voice said calmly. Jace smiled and too Zero's surprise vanished and reappeared behind him. Jace looked him dead in the face with his cold ruthless blue eyes.

"Im way out of your league ninja boy now put the blade away." Jace said calmly. Zero sheathed his blade and emitted a smiley face emoticon his helm

"You are quite strong we should spar sometime" the metallic voice said. Jace smiled

"Sounds good… sorry we got off on the wrong foot im Jace" he said holding his hand out Zero shook it as Ten approached him

"Hey im Ten he said shaking Zero's hand"

"Hello I am Zero, I am your contact" Ten nodded

"We have heard a lot about you." Ten said with a smile as Jace also nodded

"Yeah Rose said you are the best freelance agent out there… care to demonstrate?" Jace asked pointing toward a bandit camp he and Ten had been scouting. Zero emitted an evil smiley face emoticon from his helms face plate

"With pleasure" Zero vanished.

"Whered he go?" Jace asked in confusion Ten pointed down toward the bandit camp

"I think he went there, looks like he is using a cloaking device" Jace looked down the cliff. He watched as the two guards to the camp's gate fell dead a flash of blue streaking the air Ten whistled

"Damn he is good" he looked at Jace who was grinning evilly

"I don't like that smile… what did you do?" Ten asked Jace

"Give it a second" Jace said. Soon after a huge explosion went off in the bandit camp. Then another and another. Ten raised his eyebrow

"When the hell did you set those up?" Ten asked. Jace laughed

"Last night while they were sleeping" Jace said still grinning. Soon Zero materialized behind them covered in debris

"That was not funny" he said emitting an angry face from his face plate Jace smirked

"You weren't supposed to find it funny… I on the other hand thought it was hilarious" He said with a laugh. Ten shook his head

"And you wonder why no one why Rose and the twins hate you so much" Ten said with a laugh. Jace laughed

"Im sorry Zero I couldn't resist no hard feelings? You seem like a nice enough guy And I already like you better than the bitch and the dynamic douche bags." Jace said Zero sighed

"No hard feelings" he said then paused

"Though expect my revenge to come when you least expect it, and expect it to be humiliating" he said with an evil grin emoticon appearing on his face plate. Jace laughed

"Oh im shaking in my boots" Jace said sarcastically as Zero again emitted a smiley face emoticon

"You should be, because I will wait years if I have too."


	8. Chapter 8

This takes place 4 years after the previous chapter

"So remind me again what are we doing here?" Ten asked as he and Jace waited for the operator of the Underdome. Jace smiled

"Were here because im bored and I want a challenge… ive heard that this arena is pretty tough even more so than my uncle Toruge's"

Soon a woman in a bright red top hat with face paint walked in.

"Hello im Moxxi I run this fine fighting establishment are you entering or here to watch?" Jace smiled and stood up

"Well im here to fight…alone and my friend here is here to watch" The woman raised an eyebrow

"You are aware that the fights are you versus very large waves of opponents not just one on one right" Jace let out a wicked laugh which sent chills down Moxxi's spine and not in the way she liked

"Im fully aware of that.. Trust me when I say your gonna need a lot of guys if you want me to lose" The woman smiled

"Confident I like it alright head out to the arena ill have the waves prepared for you"

Jace smiled

"Thanks mabey after I wipe em out we can get a…"

"Sorry sugar not interested" She walked off and Ten laughed

"Shot down" he said as Jace shrugged

"Eh plenty of fish in the sea" he said this as he headed out to the arena. He looked around at the people waiting to watch the slaughter

"Oh are these people in for a treat" Jace muttered to himself. Soon Moxxi's voice boomed over the speakers

"Ladies and Gentleman boys and girls we have something special for you tonight. As you see a man stands in the middle of that arena. He has agreed to take on five waves tonight alone" the entire crowd roared in approval

"So if you can hear me sugar im gonna be nice and start off nice and easy but by round five your gonna be begging for mercy so with out further a do lets bring out the psychos!" A buzzer went off and soon people dawned in masks wielding buzz axes were sprinting at him Jace sighed and pulled out his trusty un kempt Harold. He fired off five shots. Then each bullet split into seven for a total of 35 bullets. Each bullet hit its mark hitting each psycho in the head killing all of them instantly.

The entire crowd cheered in approval as Moxxi came on the speaker again

"Impressive sugar but lets see how you handle these guys!"

Soon a buzzer went off and the arena flooded with bandits all their fire focused on Jace. Jace transformed into his wolf form which made the entire arena (Moxxi included) gasp Jace lunged at the bandits and began taking them out with claw strikes and knee strikes. He was so fast Moxxi began to think he was teleporting. Soon all of the bandits were dead

"C'mon Moxxi is that all you got!? cause I can go all night baby!" Jace said with a wink

"Oh im no where near done" Moxxi said

"Bring out the skags!"

Soon a large pack of skags was running out at him barking and growling. Jace laughed and pulled a grenade out. He threw it and it exploded with the force of the Nukem a rocket launcher his uncle had built wiping out all of the skags.

"C'mon Moxxi this is pathetic!" he yelled He heard Moxxi laugh uneasily over the speakers

"Well were not done yet sugar introducing the badasses!"

Soon 4 large skags one oozing corrosive acid, the other electricity coming off him, the other on fire, and the other oozing purple slag emerged

Jace laughed "Cmon big fellas lets party!" Jace howled and lunged at them with lighting speed. Within seconds he had snapped the slag skag's neck and kicked the shock skag into the arena wall turning it into a bloody mess. The fire skag soon lunged at Jace and pinned him down biting and snapping at him.

"Uh oh looks like he is in trouble!" Moxxi yelled

"Nope im fine!" Jace yelled as he grabbed the skag by its mouth and ripped it down the middle in half. Soon after the Final corrosive skag lunged at him its mouth open. Jace caught it by the neck and shoved a grenade down its throat then chucked it in the air as it exploded.

"Alright Moxxi lets end this who am I facing for my last round?"

"Oh I have a big surprise for you sugar" she said over the speakers irritation in her voice

Soon the huge door at the back of the arena opened and a huge incredible monster stalked out.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome the rakk hive!"

Jace laughed in pleasure

"Now were talking! C'mon big guy lets tussle!" Jace ran up to the huge beast. It tried to stomp on him but to no avail. Jace climbed up its leg and jumped on its neck Soon rakk began flying out at Jace but he deflected them all with swift strikes. Soon he turned his attention to the hive. He began punching the hive over and over right in the back of the neck. Soon there was a huge cracking noise and the hive fell dead. Jace landed in front of the hive and arrogantly took a bow. The entire arena was silent with awe. Soon Moxxi broke the silence.

"Ladies and gentleman your winner Jace!" she yelled as the crowd roared its approval. Jace walked out of the arena. Moxxi was waiting for him.

"Wow sugar that was amazing I don't think ive been this out of breath in a while" she said. Jace immediately detected the innuendo and laughed

"I have that affect on a lot of women" he said with a wink. Moxxi giggled

"Cute but im still not interested" she said as Ten walked out of the spectator area

"Hehheh well done Jace" he said giving him a thumbs up Jace smiled

"Thanks man" he said as he turned to Moxxi who was holding out his payment

"Here you go sugar" she said Jace pushed it away

"No thanks ive got plenty of money, between my current… job and my uncles corporation"

"Well then how can I pay you" she asked Jace smiled

"Well there is one way" he said seductively.

"I already told you I am not interested im seeing someone right now anyway sorry sugar" Jace shrugged

"Worth a shot… keep your money hearing all those people chear for me was payment enough" he said. Moxxi smiled and turned to set the money back on the table.

"Ah finally a true showman you should fight here more often…" she said this but realized that no one heard her as Jace and his friend were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

This takes place two years after the previous chapter.

Jace sighed in frustration at all of the Rakk hives ahead of them

"God this is a pain in the as!" he said

"Why do we have to do this again he asked Ten.

"Because Rose said she has a friend a friend here" he said Jace sighed

"We've already killed 5 Rakk hives and there are even more ahead of us… damn Rose had better give me a raise for this" he said with a smirk. They had all gone on a humanitarian aid mission on Rakeria. Ten an Jace had separated from the Twins and Rose to cover more distance, and kill more hives. They were to meet up in twenty four hours at the village that they were to deliver supplies to.

"Well we might as well get it over with" Ten said as he leaped down. Soon a Rakk hive emerged from under ground and attempted to stomp on Ten. He dodged leapt up and punched it in the eye. It roared in pain. Jace leapt down on the Hive from above a perch he had just leapt to and transformed. He landed on the hive and delivered blow after blow onto its neck. It fell dead almost hitting Ten who managed to dodge out of the way Then the earth began to shake again.

"Uhh Ten I think we have a problem!" Jace yelled as three more Rakk hives surfaced

"Well shit" Ten said in surprise. The Rakk hives charged but Jace and Ten dodged just in time.

"Jace im going to let Him out!" He yelled

"No!" Jace yelled

"Just stall them for a few minutes then ill handle them okay! Jace disappeared and reappeared back on the cliff

"What the hell are you doing!" Ten yelled

"Just Trust me" Jace said. Jace began to hum in a low tone focusing his animal nature. Ten proceeded to dodge around the Rakk as the targeted him. He landed a few blows on them but they didn't do much. He looked back at Jace who was now screaming. Tens eyes widened as a shock wave of energy went out around Jace. When the dust cleared Jace ha transformed again. His eyes had turned a blood red, his fur a silver which glistened in the sunlight, and he was almost a meter taller. Jace howled and leapt at the hive. He sent a single knee strike into the Rakk Hives neck breaking it and killing it. Then he vanished and reappear on another hive. He stomped down on its neck breaking it and killing it. Then he landed underneath the last hive. It tried to stomp on him but Jace side stepped it jumped up at its throat and tore it open, Hive blood spraying every where. The thing fell and Jace landed in front of Ten, as he slowly reverted back to his normal self. Jace plopped down on the ground and Ten sat next to him.

"What the hell was that?" Ten asked still amazed at what he had just witnessed. Jace smiled

"That was me becoming a legend" Jace said

"Explain more" Ten said Jace sighed

"In order to do that I have to tell you a story. Its about the first of my Race." Ten smiled

"We got time lets here it" Jace cleared his throat and began the tale that he knew by heart.

"Long ago there were two great wolves, a man and a woman. The man was named Fenrir, the woman Avelyn. They were born on my home planet of Loboria and they were madly in love. But one day a giant monster arrived on Loboria and threatened to destroy their world. Avelyn attempted to slay it but was killed by it. Fenrir became enraged and transformed into the image of a god. His fur was as silver as the moon, his eyes as red as blood, and his power was on the same level as a demi god. Fenrir slayed the beast, but bled out due to an injury caused by the beast. The gods took pity on Fenrir and utilizing his body and blood created our race the lycans, who like the gods could transform between man and beast. This ability was their gift to Fenrir for his Courage and bravery". Jace sighed as he finished the legend of his races origin. Ten laughed

"So your telling me that you've basically become a demi god of you race?" He said unbelievingly. Jace shook his head

"No no im no demi god, my race stopped believing in the old legends a long time ago, through out time though their have been stories of those who have attained the same abilities as Fenrir in the legend. They have become known as Super Lycans among us… though I really don't like that name." Jace said as he laughed

"This form basically gives me the same power as when the moon is full without it being full" he said as he finished the explanation."

"And when the hell did you gain the ability to transform into one?" Ten asked Jace smirked

"Remember when Rose insulted my uncle and I went to the training room to blow off steam?" He asked Ten nodded

"Yeah you almost destroyed the entire ship… wait that was when you found it?" Jace nodded

"Yup, i was close before as i could see the form in my head meditating, but i couldn't figure out the trigger for the transformation, turns out its similar to when you turn into your animal inside, i have to make my self really angry, luckily i have complete control over it now " Ten laughed then another question popped in his mind.

"If the Super Lycan form gives you the same abilities as when the moon is full what happens if you take on that form during a full moon?" Jace laughed

"I don't know no Lycan has ever done that before… but I would imagine that my power would be on the same level as one of our supposed gods" Ten laughed

"Well remind me to never insult your family on the night of a full moon" Jace smiled

"Don't worry I will… now lets go meet up with the bitch and the dynamic douche bags, that village will be needing their supplies soon."


	10. Chapter 10

**I have decided that instead of doing little small stories I am going to do a proper long arc enjoy****J Please let me know what you think as this is my first shot at a proper arc and I really want to know what my viewers think**

Jace sighed as he watched the surveillance footage of Ten on Pandora. This showed him letting the animal out and killing a bandit named Captain Flynt. Things had gotten pretty lonely among the Death's Messengers since Ten had left. He hated Rose and the Twins, and the new recruits were all to terrified of him to talk with (though he had managed to seduce a few of the female recruits much to Rose's displeasure). Soon his echo beeped indicating an incoming call. He fed the video feed onto the screen. He recognized the face immediately. It was his home world's new alpha Andrew. Andrew had short blonde hair (very uncommon among Lycans) and was very big he and Andrew had known each other since they were young and both had a mutual respect for each other. In fact Andrew was one of the few Lycans who never picked on him when they were younger.

"Hello hello is this Jace?" he said panic in his voice.

"Yeah its me Andrew what's wrong?"

"We have a big problem here we are being attacked by Hyperion" Jace froze

"What?"

"I haven't got much time just please Jace hurry and get here we wont last long without help" after that the echo feed was cut off, but Jace was already heading towards one of the Deaths messengers personal ships. Jace was going home

* * *

Jace's ship, landed on his home planet of Loboria, it had taken him two days to get there and clearly he was a bit late. When he landed he was attacked by a large group of Hyperion loaders. He managed to destroy a few, before begin surrounded. Fortunately Andrew had picked up on Jace's scent and was not to far away. He showed up along with two other lycans and helped Jace tear the rest of the bots to pieces. They were now in the Hall of the Alpha (Loboria's capital building) discussing a plan. The hall of the alpha was very decorated. Almost everything was plated with gold and going down the hall were solid gold statues of each of the previous alphas starting with Fenrir and ending with Jace's father. Jace stared up at the statue realizing just how much he missed him.

"Hey Jace!" Jace turned to see one of the lycans who had come along with Andrew. Her name was Elizabeth she was Andrew's sister and she had long Blonde hair and blue eyes that Jace could feel piercing through his soul. Normally Jace had no problem talking to women but around her he felt nervous and uneasy, and was overwhelmed by her beauty.

"Uh hey Elizabeth" he said with an awkward smile she smiled back as he looked up at the statue of Jace's father.

"You miss him huh?" Jace nodded as the memory of Nick tearing his father to pieces flashed through his mind. He shuddered as Elizabeth put her hand on his and comforted him.

"He was a good man and so were you it's a shame that you were kicked off… but now your back." she said as she moved a little closer. Jace's heart jumped out of his chest as he felt her breath on his face.

"Hey you two lets go!" Andrew yelled from the conference hall

Elizabeth moved away which brought Jace back to reality. They walked to the conference hall. Sitting around the table was Andrew and 6 other lycans. Some Jace recognized some he did not, but they all recognized him.

"Andrew what is that criminal doing here" One yelled in anger

"We already have Hyperion up our asses we don't need this Hybrid convict here" Andrew sighed and turned to Jace

"Jace… show them" Jace smiled his wicked sinister smile

"With pleasure" Jace focused his energy and transformed into his super Lycan form. The whole room went silent in awe at what Jace had accomplished. Jace relaxed and went back to normal. Andrew smiled at the rest of the table

"Now if there are any people who have a problem with Jace you can take it up with him…though I don't think that hell take your words very kindly." Jace laughed as he took a seat next to Elizabeth.

"So…" Andrew continued

"As you are aware we are being overwhelmed by Hyperion forces and we are running low on troops. We've already lost two continents to Hyperion so first things first anyone have any ideas of how to increase our supply of troops?" the whole table was silent for a minute than Jace spoke up.

"I have an idea, but everyone here is gonna have to learn too play nice with humans" the entire table went ballistic at Jace

"No its bad enough we have you here we don't need anymore to taint our blood and…"

"Silence!" Andrew yelled. The entire table went quiet

"Now Jace please continue" Andrew said

"Thank you Andrew… so as you may know my uncle is Mr. Torgue of the Torgue corporation" the entire table muttered to each other than one spoke

"So what's your point?" Jace smiled

"Well you see the Torgue company is a gun manufacturer and as such they have their own militia, though calling Torgue's militia a militia is an understatement its pretty much a full blown army… if I can contact my uncle they may be able to give us support' Jace finished with a smile then said

"It also happens that most of the other companies hate Hyperion right now, so I may be able to get them involved as well… I doubt Maliwan will help cause there a bunch of fruity pansies, Tediore doesn't have a militia Atlas is gone, and Dahl has a personal vendetta on me, but my uncle and I may be able to negotiate something with Jakobs and Vladof" Jace smiled as the others discussed this amongst themselves then Andrew spoke

"Will they be able to supplie us with munitions as well?" he asked Jace frowned

"Well I doubt Vladof and Jakobs will do it for free, but my uncle will have no problem giving us free guns" Andrew smiled

"Well I for one think that this is a great idea so all those in favor of making an alliance with the Torgue corporation say I" everyone said I without any disputes.

* * *

HOLY S*IT JACE IS THAT YOU!? GOD DAMN ITS BEEN AGES HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Torgue bellowed over the echo video feed Jace had Andrew set up.

"Hey Uncle Torgue can you drop the yelling im calling on serious business" His uncle nodded

"Sure Jace what's up?"

"It seems that your friend Handsome Jack has decided to attack my home planet. Apparently we have a surplus of eridium here at least thats what Andrew told me"

"Holy s*it! Really? well that's a problem… wait are you calling because…." Jace nodded

"That's right I need the aid of your militia, slash army" Torgue smiled

"Well that's no problem anything else?" he asked Jace nodded

"Yeah your still on good terms with Vladof and Jakobs right?"

"eh more or less" his uncle said

""Good can you get them on the echo network?" Torgue nodded and soon the screen had two more faces on the screen. One was a bald man with a thick mustache and a hefty stature. The other was a thin pale man with slicked back black hair and a long thick curly mustache. The bald man spoke first with a thick Russian accent.

"Hello this is David Vladof… oh god what do you want this time Torgue?"

"Actually its me who called you" Jace said then The other man Montgomery Jakobs spoke with a thick English accent

"Ah Jace my boy how have you been chap" Jace shrugged

"Ive been better"

"Enough of these pleasantries" Vladof said

"What do you want Jace?" Jakobs laughed

"Relax David don't get your hair in a knot… oh wait I forgot you have none" Vladof growled in anger

"Shut up you English pansy I ougta come over there and…"

"Enough both of you I need you both to get along and focus… Hyperion has attacked my home planet."

Both Jakobs and Vladof's eyes widened

"So Jack is getting brave now huh?" Vladof said with a laugh Jace nodded

"Yup we've managed to fend them off a bit but we need support. My uncle has already agreed to help but we need more help so are you in?"

Jakobs smiled

"anything for an old friend of the Jakobs family ill be there with my milita as soon as possible" Jace turned to Vladof who smiled

"anything to stick it to that Fascist asshole" he said with a laugh

WHOOHOO THIS IS GONNA BE FUCKING AWESOME!" Torgue yelled with enthusiasm

**Well that's it for the first chapter of the hyperion invasion arc hope you enjoyed please leave your comments and recommendations a im always looking to better myself as a writter. J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here is the next chapter of the Hyperion Invasion Arc Enjoy :)**

Jace sighed as he watched the video feed of Loborian forces taking on Hyperion. He watched as his kind was slaughtered over and over again. Then he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Damn it Hyperion you are going to pay!" he screamed at the screen. Soon the screen displayed an incoming call. Jace answered it and a mans face appeared on the screen. He had a big bushy beard, was bald and Wearing glasses. More notably about this man was the fact that he had a Hyperion gun protruding from his back and had chunks of Eridium poking our from his skin.

"Hello this is Professor Nakayama of the Hyperion corporation, whom may I ask am I speaking with?" Jace smiled an arrogant smirk

"your death" he said back the man rubbed his hand on his face

"It's cute that a weak little Lycan thinks he can take down the might that is the Hyperion corporation, but what I meant is what is your name"

"My name is Jace" when Nakayama heard this name his eyes widened for a second but then he relaxed

"Im sorry I believe you said your name is Jace but that cant be possible because…" Jace just stared at Nakayama showing how serious he was Nakayama cleared his throat.

"Moving on… I represent the Hyperion corporation, and I am currently leading the forces attacking your planet, now I am going to give you and your kind one last chance surrender to Hyperion and our great leader Handsome Jack and I promise we will not slaughter you all." Jace laughed at this offer which sent chills down Professor Nakayama's spin

"You think its that easy? You think that us lycans are going to surrender to a weakling like you? Oh no no no you see im going to tell you just how screwed you and Hyperion are. As you know my name is Jace, and I know you recognized my name. Thanks to my help Loboria has made an alliance with the Torgue, Jakobs and Vladof corporations. Not only that but as you may be well aware of I am a Death's Messenger so even if you somehow manage to beat the combined forces of Loboria, Torgue, Jakobs and Vladof your still gonna have us to deal with later." After this Professor Nakayama began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Jace growled. Nakayama allowed his laughing to subside and said

"Oh its nothing you see I hapen to know a secret about your planet you see… never mind I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise" He said this and then the video feed was cut off Jace sighed and soon Andrew appeared in the door way

"Jace our allies have arrived and we want you to greet them" Jace nodded and they headed out of the building, with Jace still wondering what was Nakayama's secret?

* * *

Jace and Andrew arrived back in the Hall of the Alpha. Standing in the conference hall was Elizabeth Jaces Uncle, and Vladof and Jakobs. Jace smiled at them all and Torgue hugged him then they sat at the conference table. Then Andrew spoke

"Well id like to thank the Torgue Vladof and Jakobs corporations for their assistance and from what ive seen of your troops we should have more than enough to combat Hyperion"

"Its no problem comrad" Vladof said with a smile

"Anything to help my dear friend Jace" Jakobs said with a smile. Jakobs was once a cold and uncaring man, but after an incident on Pandora involving Jakobs cove and some apparent zombies he had become a much more caring man, and he and Jace had become good friends while working together to fix Jakobs cove. Jace smiled back and Andrew continued.

"So now that we have plenty of Troops its time to discuss strategy so any ideas?" Jace smiled and said

"I have an idea" the entire table looked at him as he told them his plan.

* * *

Professer Nakayama Stared at his computer screen and smile Those fool lycans were in for a surprise once he got the proper amount of Eridium. He had read the myth of Loboria's creation over and over again, but soon he found a new copy of it off world. This one stated that the beast in the myth was not destroyed. It instead stated that it killed Fenrir and his wife, and was in fact sealed by the "Gods" Nakayama had concluded that the thing that the beast was sealed in was in fact a vault and that the "gods" stated in the myth were in fact. Nakayama smiled at the fact that his genius had decoded this myth and said out loud

"The Eridians" Nakayama laughed as he planned his attack on the Hall of the Alphas for tomorrow.

* * *

Jace sighed as he walked out of the conference center.

"This plan had better work" he muttered under his breath

"Hey Jace!" Jace whirled to see Elizabeth standing behind him. He smiled

"Hey Elizabeth what's up" she frowned and put her hands on her hips

"what do you mean what's up? you promised you'd let me show you around once everything was settled." Jace sighed as he remembered that when Andrew and Elizabeth helped him out with the loaders after as they were heading to the Hall he had asked Elizabeth out on a date.

"That's right I did didn't I… alright well lets go" Elizabeth smiled and pulled Jace by his arm. They walked until they came to the old bar that Jace Andrew and Elizabeth used to go to before Jace left. They walked in and took a booth. Soon they were served.

"Yeah ill have a beer and…" Jace cut Elizabeth off

"I have a better idea Well have a bottle of your finest Rakk ale" he said to the waiter Elizabeth's eyes widened as Jace pulled out a large wad of money.

"Holy crap Jace where the hell?"

"Being in The Death's Messengers pays good" Jace said with a smile

"that and my uncle doesn't mind if I dip into his funds every now and then" Elizabeth smiled

"Its good to know you've done so well for you're self… so tell me what are the Death's Messengers like? ive heard a lot about them." The waiter set down the bottle of Rakk Ale and they each took a glass. Jace downed it no problem, but Elizabeth had a bit of trouble at first, but she managed to get it down.

"Well when I first joined things were great… I had a partner named Ten he and I were good friends… but a little… mishap happened on Rakeria and he left… now things are shitty there." He said leaving out what ad happened at headquarters. Rose would probably scold Jace for discussing DM matters with an outsider, but he had never listened to Rose before so he figured why start now? Elizabeth frowned as they both downed another glass.

"Well that doesn't sound very good… don't you have any friends there?" Jace shook his head. Elizabeth sighed as she downed another glass. Then she started getting tipsy. She smiled a drunken smile.

"You know since you left things have been really lonely around here too" she said. Jace Andrew and Elizabeth had been friends since they were babies. Andrew's parents had nothing against humans and hybrids and because of this Andrew and Elizabeth were shunned by the lycans. The only reason that andrew had become an alpha was because Jace's father had named Andrew his alternate successor should something happen to Jace She smiled again

"it's a pain in the ass to find a boyfriend when no one will even talk to you" she said with a flirtatious smile Jace smiled

"uhh Elizabeth I think your drunk"

"oh I know I am but id probably be saying something like this even if I was sober" She said

"Ive missed you a lot" Jace smiled as he thought back to the one time they kissed. Unfortunately this happened the day before the incident with Nick

"Ive missed you too" he said Elizabeth stood up

"C'mon lets get out of here im starting to get a headache" she said as she stumbled Jace helped her up and out of the bar

'I think that's just from the booze" he said as they headed back to The Hall of the Alphas

Soon they arrived at the door to Elizabeth's room, Elizabeth had sobered up quite a bit and was able to walk by herself (all lycans are able to sober up very quickly)

"Well see ya tomorrow" Jace said but before the could turn too leave Elizabeth grabbed him by his jacket pulled him in and kissed him. This caught Jace by surprise but soon he closed his eyes and kissed her back. Elizabeth pulled Jace into her room and Jace slammed the door shut and locked it.

**Well thats it for the second chapter hope you enjoyed and please please leave a reveiw ****:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**In case anyone is wondering im using Professor Nakayama because he was a great villain and funny so I decided to give him a bit more depth due to the fact that he was kinda random in the 3****rd**** dlc as his reasons for wanting to clone Jack seemed a bit unclear to me Anyway enjoy :)****  
**

"Hey lovebirds! Time to wake up!" Jace sat up as Andrew stood in their door way his arms crossed. Elizabeth also sat up and smiled

Oh hey bro… what's up" Andrew sighed

"Just get your cloths on we have serious business today." Andrew left and Elizabeth and Jace threw on their cloths. Then they headed down to the Hall of the Alphas. Andrew was waiting there and he smiled.

"The troops are ready I was thinking of addressing them my self but then I thought maybe if they saw that they would be fighting alongside a Death's Messenger they would be much more hopeful" Jace smiled shyly

"Uhhh I don't know public speaking isn't really my thing" Elizabeth warpped her arms around Jace and kissed him

"C'mon Jace do it for me she said seductively"

"Get me a mic" Jace said immediately making Andrew laugh Hysterically. Andrew handed Jace a mic and he headed out onto the entrance way of the Hall. He looked out and saw all of the soldiers. The Lycans all shirtless to make transforming easier (except the women of course). The Torgue soldiers all clad in the racing checkers Jace's uncle loved so much, the Jakobs soldiers all wearing black and brown military uniforms, and the Vladof soldiers wearing red and silver. Jace walked out onto the balcony next to his uncle Torgue, David and Montgomery. The entire army began to mutter among themselves except for the Torgue army who cheered at Jace's presence. Jace cleared his throat.

"As many of you may know my name is Jace Torgue" Jace said over the speakers using his full name.

"I am the one who called you all here and I want to thank everyone of you for fighting by my side… I do not need to inspire my fellow Lycans as I feel that my message is already clear this is our home and we will protect it to our last breath… but I would like to thank all of the Torgue Vladof and Jakobs soldiers. I want to thank you as I am well aware that your companies do not force you to fight, but you have chose to fight to protect a planet that is not your own. Each of you has earned my respect, and in turn the respect of this entire planet."

All of the Lycans cheered as well as the soldiers

"I believe I speak for my whole planet when I say that we are in your debt and we will treat you as brethren right until the end, and maybe this war will finally bring an end to the hate of humans among my race… now let us fight Hyperion and kill every last one of them… lets show that Fascist Handsome Jack and his little puppet Nakayama that we are not destroyed easily lets show them our power!" The entire crowd roared in approval and Jace smiled as the lycans and humans began to mingle with each other. Usually war was a horrible and awful thing but it seemed that this war was finally bringing an end to the hate that lycans had of humans. Suddenly he felt his uncles hand on his shoulder he turned and looked at his uncles big grin.

"that was a great speech Jace I couldn't have done it better my self" Jace smiled

"Well someone has to inspire them and lets face it you yell a bit to much to do that" Torgue laughed then suddenly his face went serious.

"What's wrong Uncle Torgue" Jace asked. Torgue pointed his finger and they saw the Hyperion troops approaching them. Andrew burst through the door

"All troops prepare for battle!" he yelled the entire army readied their guns and turned toward the oncoming army

* * *

Professor Nakayama stood on the bridge of his ship in his clean lab coat watching his army approach as he floated over head. Soon Handsome Jack came up on his echo

"Hey Nakayama how are things going on Loboria?" he asked

"All is going according to Plan Jack we will soon have control over The Hall of the Alpha… hopefully" Jack frowned

"What do you mean hopefully?" he said starting to lose his patience with the Professor

"Nakayama if you mess this up ill have you fed to the skags!" Nakayama cleared his throat

"There's just one problem sir… it seems that one of the Death's Messengers has gotten involved" Jack's eyes widened

"No shit eh… which one?"

"Jace sir… it seems he was also able to get the aid of the Torgue, Vladof and Jakobs corporations." Jack's eyes widened even more

"Really You mean the Jace as in Jace Torgue?… well that's not very good" Jack sighed

"Man I thought this was going to be easy but then that bitch just had to show up.. Ah well can't be helped just stick to the plan and Jace shouldn't be very much of a problem"

Nakayama nodded but then stuttered

"B-but sir I really need assistance. What if he gets the rest of the Messengers involved?"

"Don't worry about them the only member that actually likes Jace left a while ago and im dealing with him right now, so I can't really help you… don't mess this up Nakayama ciao" Jack hung up and Nakayama sighed. He had messed up a lot during his time in the Hyperion corporation, and he hated to disappoint Jack, partially out of fear but also due to how much Nakayama respected Jack. He swore to himself that he would not mess this up.

* * *

Soon the armies had met each other. They stood across from one another neither making a move. Then Professor Nakayama's voice boomed over the speakers

"Last Chance fools surrender or die!" than Andrew spoke as loudly as he could

"We will never surrender Nakayama! Attack!" The forces of the lycans all transformed (Jace included) and lunged at the Hyperion bots. While Jace's form looked like a human wolf hybrid due to the fact that he stood on his hind legs and had opposable thumbs, pure lycans transformed into full blown wolves. They all howled as they attacked Hyperion Jace Elizabeth and Andrew at the lead and the gun company forces providing covering fire. Jace roared as he smashed the bots clawing their cores out and tearing to pieces. Soon a Bot tried to sneak up on him but Elizabeth now in her full wolf form with golden blonde fur tackled the bot and ripped its core out with her teeth. Jace smiled at her as they stood together. Jace stood on his hands and began spinning around kicking the bots with his legs outstretched. Then he jumped back up on his feet and began.

"Id like to see a pure bred do that" Jace muttered to himself what Jace lacked in a pure bred's strength he made up in the dexterity of a human. He then realized that he, Elizabeth and Andrew were surrounded. Then suddenly a shot went of and one off the bots fell dead. Then he heard multiple shots and all the bots around them fell dead. He looked around and found David and Montgomery both armed with snipers flying over head in a big ship. Then Torgue leapt down and landed in front of Jace armed with a Torgue shotgun He began letting lose shot after shot mowing down every bot that came his way. Then he pulled out his favourite launcher the Nukem and fired it off causing a huge explosion destroying a large chunk of Hyperion forces

"WOO HOO TAKE THAT MOTHA FU*CKA!" Torgue yelled as he again began mowing down Hyperion's forces Jace laughed as he and his uncle fought side by side Torgue firing his shot gun and Jace tearing bots to pieces. The whole time Nakayama was watching with fear and frustration

"Damn it we cant get through." he muttered to himself

"At this rate well be out of bots in no time" then he had an idea

"Send in the constructors!" he yelled Meanwhile Jace Elizabeth and Torgue were mowing down forces. Then they watched as two constructors and a badass constructor landed on the battle field.

"Damn it this is bad" Jace muttered to him self as he destroyed a robot that got to close

"why does he want the Hall of the Alpha so bad?" he wondered then he called Jakobs and Vladof

"I need you guys to provide covering fire were gonna try to destroy those constructors. The two manufactures didn't need to say anything back they simply began firing their snipers at bots left and right as Jace Torgue and Elizabeth made their way toward the constructors.

"Jace what the hell are those things?" Andrew

"They are constructors, and as the name is implied they can construct more troops we need to destroy them now!" Andrew nodded as they reached the three constructors. They began firing missiles at them but each one exploded in mid air

"Got your back comrade" Vladof said over the echo as he fired one of his companies semi auto sniper at the missiles.

"Aim for the eyes it contains their core!" Jace shouted as he lunged at the first and plunged his claw into its eye causing it to explode. Torgue fired off a shot from his shot gun hitting the constructor in the eye causing it to also explode, much to Torgues enjoyment. Then Elizabeth and Andrew began circling the Badass constructor confusing it due to how much they looked alike in their wolf states. Then they both lunged at it and ripped its eye out causing an even more massive explosion then the first two.

"WHOO HOO THAT WAS F*CKING AWESOME!" Torgue yelled. then they turned as they heard Nakayama on the speaker

"Retreat!" the entire army cheered Nakayama's ship turned tail and flew off

**Well that was it for the third chapter of the Hyperion invasion and I just had to give Torgue a scene to be bad ass hope you enjoyed peace And please please please leave a reveiw :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the Second to last chapter of the Hyperion invasion arc and soon we will be at the epic climax I may be able to post the last chapter today well just have to see how long it takes me to write it. Enjoy :)**

After the victory against Hyperion the entire army Lycans and humans alike gathered inside of the Hall of the Alpha and celebrated their victory. They cheered and sang. The lycans taught the humans some of their folk songs and the humans did the same. Jace Andrew and Elizabeth sat at the head of the table. Soon Andrew called for everyone's attention. He had everyone's attention once he tapped Jace and Elizabeth on the shoulders, who had been in the middle of a make out session. Andrew stood and cleared his throat.

"Tonight my brethren, and when I say brethren I include the humans among us we have scored a victory against Hyperion!"

The entire hall erupted in applause

"But do not rest easy yet, for our battle is not over yet."

The Hall went silent and Andrew smiled

"But that does not mean we cannot have a bit of fun in the mean time so for now my brethren eat and drink to your hearts content, but be ready for tomorrow, for tomorrow we initiate my dear friend Jace's plan, tomorrow we take our home back!" The entire Hall roared in approval and went right back to the party.

* * *

Jace and Elizabeth ran down the hall of the Alpha. They had decided to be alone because the party was to loud. Elizabeth was running from Jace giggling like a little school girl and Jace running after laughing. Soon Jace caught her and they kissed again. Then Elizabeth pulled away Jace frowned.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Elizabeth put a pout on her face that could have let her get away with murder.

"I just realized that after this war is over you going to have to go back to the Messengers… I don't want you to leave me." Jace sighed he knew this conversation would come at some point the just really hoped he would avoid it.

"Why don't you come with me then, you are very strong im sure Rose could find a place for you among us." Elizabeth shook her head

"You know I cant do that, this is my home and I cant leave it Jace, I cant leave Andrew either he would be devastated if he lost me." Jace frowned for a minute then sighed

"Alright Elizabeth… for you ill stay here… I wont go back to the Death's Messengers" Elizabeth frowned

"Really they will just let you leave like that?" Jace nodded

"As long as I let Rose know it will be fine… she will understand she was in love once too." He said this but knew it was a lie Rose was gonna be pissed at him for leaving like Ten did but Jace decided he did not care. Elizabeth's face lit up and she kissed him.

"Yay lets go tell Andrew!" Jace stopped her

"No… lets keep it a surprise for after the war is over" Jace said with a smile

Elizabeth turned and pouted again

"Oh okay well tell him after" Jace smiled and they headed into Jace's room once again closing the door and locking it.

* * *

"Damn it Nakayama I told you not to mess this up!" Jack yelled over the echo Nakayama flinched a bit then said

"I-im sorry Jack its just Jace was…"

Don't give me that!" Jack yelled

"Jace was too powerful" He said in a mocking tone

"You have whole damn army at your disposal so don't tell me you cant beat some stupid dog and his roid rage psycho of an uncle!" Nakayama flinched again then said

"B-but sir that "dog" is a Death's Messenger and…" Jack held up his hand and cut him off

"Do you still have that inside man?" he asked Nakayama nodded

"Yes sir I have already taken counter measures toward the attack plan that he told me about" Jack nodded

"Good what I want you to do is let them attack, then use the information to fuck up their plan, then I want you to capture Jace, but do not, I repeat do not kill him if you do that the lycans will immediately attack you and the Death's Messengers will probably come after us too. Then I want you too use your inside man to sneak into the Hall of the Alpha… you know what to do from there right?

Nakayama nodded

"Understood sir" Jack smiled

"This is your last chance Nakayama.. Now if you'll excuse me I have a Warrior to wake up" Jack hung up leaving Nakayama alone.

* * *

Jace Andrew and Elizabeth each snuck up to Nakayma's ship. Andrew nodded at Jace and he proceeded alone. Jace was to sneak into the ship and administer an EMP blast this would take out all of the robots in the ship and allow their forces to sneak on the ship and finish Nakayama off. Jace jumped onto the side of the ship and ripped the vent open. He slid in and made his way towards the center of the ship. If he administered it there the EMP would hit all of the Hyperion bots but would not hit The Vladof Torgue and Jakobs guns. Soon he reached the centre of the ship. He pulled out the EMP grenade that Torgue had made for him, but before he could pull the pin the lights went on and Nakayama was standing on a balcony above him… with seven Badass loaders. The loaders surrounded Jace.

"Shit" Jace muttered as Nakayama laughed

"I must admit it was a very clever plan" Nakayama said as he took the EMP grenade from Jace

"Use an electro magnetic pulse to disable my troops very smart… only problem is I am smarter." Jace felt a sharp pain in the back of his head then faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

Elizabeth turned to Andrew

"What's taking so long?" She whispered. Andrew shrugged. Then Nakayama came on the speaker

"Attention forces of Loboria this is Nakayama an I would like to inform you your plan has failed and I have captured Jace… if you don't believe me well" Nakayama Chuckled

"Say hello Jace"

"Fuck you!" Jace said over the speakers, then he yelled in pain as a shock went through his body

"Temper Temper" Nakayama said mockingly. Andrew turned to Elizabeth who was on the verge of tears.

"Now people of Loboria turn back and I promise Jace will live" Andrew sighed… then gave the order to retreat.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) please leavea reveiw**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here we go the last chapter of the Hyperion Arc, and ive decided the last chapter of Jace. Enjoy :)**

Jace sat in his cell taping the wall. Soon Professor Nakayama emerged from the shadows. Jace immediately tried to attack the Professor but rammed into a force field.

"Don't bother trying to break that" Professor Nakayama said

"You would need the force of an atomic bomb to break it" Jace sighed and sat in his cell

"What the fuck do you want Nakayama?" Nakayama smiled

"I just wanted to come get you so you could watch the grand finale of this war" he snapped his fingers and a pair cuffs made of plasma energy appeared around of his wrists. The two loaders grabbed him and brought him to the main deck. Jace growled

"Nakayama you had better pray to god I don't get out of these cuffs!" Nakayama simply chuckled. Then he went to the ships teleport porting station along with a few loaders and they were gone.

* * *

Nakayama and his bots teleported directly outside of the Hall of the Alpha. Then he had one of his loaders flash its eye light giving the inside man the signal. The Hall's Shields were disabled and they proceeded inside. Waiting there was a man in a Vladof uniform.

"Hail Hyperion… now about my payment" he said to them. Nakayama sighed and waved his hand

"Kill him" he said this and the loader proceeded to gun down their spy.

* * *

Andrew jumped out of his bed after hearing gun shots. He ran down to the main hallway where he met Elizabeth.

"What was that?" he asked Elizabeth shrugged then the lights came on and they were surrounded by loaders. Then Nakayama emerged from them. He smiled

"Hello Andrew. Miss Elizabeth" Andrew growled

"How the hell did you get in?" Nakayama chuckled as the loader held up the body of the dead Hyperion spy

"Tell Vladof he should do better background checks… now Andrew you are going to take me to the vault underground." Andrew froze then Elizabeth yelled

"what the hell are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked Nakayama chuckled

"I mean the Eridian Vault under the Hall of the Alphas… don't play dumb Andrew I know full well that each Alpha is told about it. Andrew growled

"You're a maniac!" he said Nakayama chuckled

"Maybe I am maybe im not… now take me there"

"Never" Andrew growled. Then a loader grabbed Elizabeth and aimed its gun at her head.

"Now…" Nakayama said

"Take me there or I splatter your sisters brains all over the ground"

Elizabeth looked at her brother fear in her eyes Andrew growled

"Fine." Nakayama smiled

"That's a good boy" he snapped his fingers and the loader let Elizabeth go. Then Andrew walked over to the statue of Fenrir. He muttered something in the language of the ancient lycans and the statue began to move revealing a staircase leading underground. Andrew lead the way down the stairs as they got deeper they came to a point where the walls glowed purple with Eridian hieroglyphs. Soon they came to a huge stone arch.

"Here is the vault you maniac… what do you want with it" Nakayama chuckled as he pulled out a huge chunk of Eridium. He walked up to a sort of podium in front of the arch and set the Eridium down. Then the podium began to go under ground the vault arches began to glow. Then they suddenly stopped.

"what happened?" Elizabeth asked confused then as if in response to her question the earth shook and a loud roaring was heard outside of the hall. Nakayama smiled

"The beast is awake."

* * *

Jace sighed in frustration

"I have to get these damn cuffs off" he looked around to find a way then he looked on Nakayama's desk. Sitting there was the EMP grenade! Jace smiled. Then he ran at it. The loaders guarding him began to shoot but Jace was to fast and they missed. Jace reached the grenade. He pulled the pin and an EMP blast went out deactivating the bots, and the plasma cuffs. Jace sighed in relief, then he heard a rumbling noise and the ship lurched forward.

"Well shit " he muttered to himself. The EMP blast had deactivated the ships controls, the ship was now going to crash. As quick as he could Jace transformed and ran for the window. Then the ship lurched as it turned into a nose dive. Jace fell but managed to dig his claws into the floor. Then he began climbing as fast as he could. He looked behind him and saw an explosion of fire approaching him. Jace climbed faster and faster and finally he reached the window. He jumped out high into the air the explosion not too far behind. Jace sighed again in relief as he landed on his feet in front of the Hall.

"That was close" he muttered under his breath. Then the earth began to shake again

"what the hell?" Jace turned around and standing behind him was a huge abomination. It had the head and body of a wolf and had wings protruding from its back. It had dark black fur and glowing red eyes and it was at least 5 stories tall. It howled shaking the earth. Jace stood there in awe at this beast then realized what it was. It was the beast from the myth of Fenrir. Jace whirled as Nakayama Andrew and Elizabeth burst out the doors of the Hall of the Alpha Andrew's eyes widened

"Nakayama. What have you done?!" Nakayama laughed hysterically

"Ive awakened the beast and now this planet is mine!" he laughed

"Now beast kill all of the Lycans!" the beast roared hearing its master's commands and slammed its paw into the ground sending a shock wave crumbling the Hall of the Alphas. Soon soldiers began rushing out from their tents and opened fire, but the Beast merely swatted them away with its tail like ants. Soon Andrew transformed and ran to his troops and began barking orders, mean while Jace stood in fear Nakayama laughing behind him. Then Elizabeth touched his shoulder and smiled.

"Jace don't have fear your remember the myth don't you, you have the power to beat that thing" She handed him the golden heart locket she wore around her neck. Jace opened it and inside was a picture of Him Andrew and Elizabeth when they were sixteen. Jace smiled back then stepped forward. He began to hum in a low tone which slowly turned to screaming. A shockwave burst around him and Jace stood their in his super lycan form. Then he looked behind him… the moon was full. Jace smiled as he felt his already shaking power increase Ten fold. The beast turned to face the image of the man who almost killed it. It roared and Jace howled as he lunged at it. Jace landed on its back and ran up too its head. He began throwing punches into its head so strong they would break titanium. The beast howled in pain, and then grabbed Jace with its tail. It held Jace in front of its eyes and began to squeeze the life out of him. Jace yelled in pain as he felt his ribs crack. Then he bit on the Beast's tail, causing it to roar in anger and drop Jace. Jace landed on his feet and lunged at the beast landing a punch right in its chest. Then with his new found strength he threw the beast sending it into the ruins of the Hall of the alpha. It roared in rage and swatted at Jace with its tail who dodged and grabbed its tail. Then with all his strength he yanked on its tail ripping it off. It roared in pain then attempted to stomp on Jace. Jace dodged it then dive forward. Jace bared his claws and then landed a huge claw swipe right into the beasts neck. It roared for a few seconds cursing at Jace in its own language as blood poured from is wound then it fell on the ruins, dead. Jace landed in front of Elizabeth and Nakayama who was now shaking with fear

"No no that's impossible how did you… Damn it I will not die here!" he yelled as he threw a canister which let a type of gas out and escaped to another ship that was floating over head. It stung Jace's eyes causing his vision to go foggy. When his vision cleared up standing in front of him was Nick. Nick stood there sneering at him. Jace coward in fear

"no that's impossible your dead I killed you!" Nick laughed and continued to smile at him

"Don't look at me like that damn it!" Jace yelled as he plunged his claw through Nick blood pouring from the wound. Then the illusionary effects of the gas wore off and standing in front of him smiling blood pouring from the wound that Jace had caused was Elizabeth.

* * *

"No." Jace said tears forming in his eyes Elizabeth smiled

"It okay Jace I forgive you… we all make mistakes but I know you will do the right thing" she smiled then gasped as she shut her eyes and fell dead. Then Jace heard someone screaming in anger. He turned to see Andrew seething with rage. Jace pulled his hand out of the wound and Andrew stormed over and fell next to Elizabeth crying.

"Andrew I… you see Nakayama used this gas and…" Then Andrew turned to Jace hate in his eyes. Two lycans approached behind him and Andrew said

"Jace you are under arrest for the murder of Elizabeth" the lycans moved to arrest Jace but a ladder dropped down behind him. Jace climbed up it to find his uncle Torgue, Jakobs and Vladof waiting at the top on one of Torgues ships. He had seen everything and he hugged his nephew who cried and sobbed for the first time in his life. Then he heard Andrew give an order. Jace couldn't hear it but soon found out what it was. He turned and watched in horror as the lycans turned around and began to slaughter the humans they had once called brethren.

* * *

Jace sighed as he left the town he had wiped the bandit camp out for. Turned out the guy was and idiot and had come up short with the payment. Not that Jace cared as he found out that the money he had taken was half of its funds. Jace played with the locket he now wore around his neck. He opened it and stared at Elizabeth smiling up at him. Jace swore he would find Nakayama. Then his echo beeped. It was a text message from Rose it read. "It is time" Jace smile. Before he found Nakayama Jace swore he would do what Elizabeth would have wanted him too do, he would do the right thing. Jace turned as he heard an abandoned radio turn on. A song began playing it said

"No there aint no Rest for the wicked"

"Money don't grow on Trees"

"We got Bills to pay we got mouths to feed aint nothing in this world for free "

"No we can't slow down we can't hold back oh you know we wish we could"

No there aint no rest for the wicked"

"until we close our eyes for good"

**And roll credits. Well that's it for the story of Jace if you wanna find out what happens next keep reading The Fall of Pandora. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guess what im baaaack motha fucka. lol Don Socrates has given me control over the Story for the Torgue Dlc so sit back and enjoy the Ride!**

Pyro Pete screamed in agony as Jace landed the killing blow to his throat causing him to fall. Jace laughed in amusement as he watched Pete fall and die. Axton Gaige Gen and Fuse all exchanged glances.

"Man I am not looking forward to when we have to fight him" Axton said with a laugh. Jace heard this comment and laughed

"Don't worry turret fucker just stay out of our fight when it happens and you will be fine… now lets go find this sponsor shall we?" They all proceeded down a hall way that had just opened up upon Pete's death. Soon they came to a room with a jail cell. Inside was Moxxi.

"No way" Axton muttered under his breath.

"Miss me sugar?" Moxxi said with a wink as Jace broke the lock and let her out. Then Jace eyed her and frowned

"I know you… holy shit Moxxi!" Moxxi frowned

"Im sorry how do you know my name?"

Jace smirked

"C'mon don't act like that I fought. In your underdone a few years back remember.. I left you out of breath" Jace said with a wink. Moxxi thought for a second then her eyes widened

"Holy shit Jace!… it been so long I wish you hadn't left I had quite a surprise for you in the dome… before Jack blew it up anyway" Jace smirked

"well I had other… business to attend to… anyway I was thinking maybe we could get a drink after I deal with Piston, you know so we can catch up"

"Sorry sugar im taken." Moxxi said Jace sighed

"Well worth a shot."

* * *

Jace, Fuse, Gen, Gaige and Axton headed toward the location Moxxi had given them. They were to meet with a trainer. Axton Gaige Gen and Fuse went by car, mean while Jace ran along side on foot. Soon the came to the location. It was a trailer with bunnies rainbows and other girly things painted all over it. Axton sighed when he saw this.

"Oh great" he said Jace turned and frowned

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I know who our trainer is… and lets just say she makes your uncle look like he is actually sain. Soon an explosion came from the trailer and standing there was Tiny Tina

"Sup shawty? She asked with a smile Jace began to laugh hysterically.

"That's our trainer a little girl? what are we gonna have a tea party?" Axton Gaige Gen and Fuse stepped back knowing what was coming u next

"And just what is wrong with tea parties sir?" Tina asked Jace laughed

"look I appreciate the offer but I don't need help from a…" Jace was cut off as Tina pulled out a detonater and pressed a button and a small explosion went off underneath him knocking Jace back. He stood up and laughed

"I take back what I said ha ha I like this girl."

Tina smiled

"you are too kind sir im Tina and ill be your trainer this evening, right now you like pow but when im done with you your gonna be like pily pow!"

* * *

After they finished up with Tina and dealt with a misshap with some cookies, Jace Gen and Gaige began to make their way to the number three badass Motor Momma's lair. They were at the front gate when Moxxi came on the echo.

"Oh yeah I should probably warn you me and Motor Momma dated a while back…" Jace cut her off laughing

"whoa whoa Moxxi I didn't know you flew both ways, that's pretty kinky." Moxxi cleared her throat

"Anyway I had to break it off when I found out she was a cannibal and she tried to eat one of my ex'es no one eats my girl friends except me… oh god that was awful ugh just threw up in my mouth a bit" Moxxi hung up as they got out of the car.

"Ugh that was awful" Jace said frowning in disgust Axton laughed.

"Yeah gross, but you got to admit it was pretty funny." Jace frowned at him in disgust

"Ewww dude that's weird" Gaige said from behind them. Soon they came into Motor Momma's layer and hanging from a pair of chains was a woman probably bigger than Ellie, Motor Momma.

"Ew I cant believe she dated Moxxi" Jace said frowning Motor Momma smiled at them as she was lowered into a motorcycle below her

"Im so glad you could make it im gonna make sandwiches out of your corpse" She fell and landed in her bike. Torgue came on the echo

"The next round is between the Raiders and Motor Momma FIGHT!"

Jace quickly threw a grenade which blew up motor mommas bike

"Now now fatty its not very fare if you have a vehicle and we don't" Jace said laughing. Motor momma growled in anger

"Oh im gonna enjoy eating you!" she said as she pulled out a launcher. Soon Torgue came on the air again

"So Moxxi what makes you think that the raiders can beat Motor Momma?" Moxxi laughed

"Well Torgue for one three of those people had a hand in Handsome Jacks death, and they are teamed up with Jace your nephew and one of the Death's Messengers if that isn't bad ass I don't know what is"

Jace smiled

"Hold off her cronies I can handle Motor Momma my self" Jace yelled as more bikers began to flood the stadium. Axton deployed his turret and Gaige deployed Deathtrap, while Fuse and Gen began firing corrosive SMGs at the bikes. Jace lunged at momma, but she held her launcher in front of her and blocked the strike. Jace brought his knee up into momma's stomach causing her to double over in pain then Jace put his foot on her head and pushed her face into the ground snapping her neck and killing her.

"HOLY SHIT JACE! THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!, THE RAIDERS WIN!"

* * *

Soon the Raiders made it to the number two badass Flyboy's Layer after stealing some of his "Bling" Flyboy flew up in a buzzard

"This is where it ends noob! Im gonna DT my buzzard with your fucking Spine!"

Jace sighed

"This guy cant be serious I almost feel bad about having to kill him… almost". suddenly a missile hit Flyboy's Buzzard causing it to explode. The Raiders whirled and saw a huge blimp approaching them.

"that's it im stopping you here and now. Jace you don't deserve to be number one… not after what you did on Loboria." Piston said over the echo Jace froze

"how do you know about that?" he asked with a growl. Piston laughed

"what? about how you killed an innocent girl! well you see my employer told me about it" Jace froze

"Who is your employer?" Jace asked angrily

"Enough talk" Piston said

"Try and destroy my blimp if you can though I doubt you can"

"Piston you god damn cheater!" Moxxi yelled over the echo

"This is not cheating! This is STRATEGY!" Piston yelled back

Jace turned to the other raiders

"Stay out of this."

What!?" Gaige yelled

"what do you mean.." Axton held his arm out

"don't Gaige.. I have a feeling he told us that for our safety." They watched as Jace transformed and jumped onto the blimp. He began running on it right up to the blimp's cock pit. Piston was driving, and Jace burst through the widow and pinned him down

"Who is your employer!?" he growled Piston laughed and kicked Jace with a surprising amount of force. Jace began falling out of the blimp, but soon he felt a metallic claw grab him. It was Deathtrap floating in mid air. Jace sighed as he watched the blimp crash and was pulled up to the platform by Deathtrap. Soon he was confronted by Axton who was holding a pistol in front of Jace's face

"Care to explain what he meant by murdured an innocent girl?" he asked Jace sighed grabbed the barrel of the gun and bent it towards Axton, whose yes widened, then he said

"Sure ill tell you about it right after we chat about your time with the Dahl corporation… or how about we talk about your wife?" Axton frowned as he tossed the broken gun away

"how do you know about that" Jace smiled

"I did a mission for the Messengers where I fucked with one of Dahl's plans, its why they hate me so much, anyway I came across your file during the mission, and I never forget a face… anyway my point is don't stick your nose where it does not belong… anyway if you must know the girl I, and I use this term very, very, very loosely "murdered"… meant the world to me and … lets just say I was forced to kill her… that's all your getting from me for now so fuck off!" he said poison behind his words.

soon Piston came on the echo

"Ugh im alive.."

Jace laughed an evil sinister laugh that sent chills down Axton Gaige Fuse and Gen's spine

"Yeah and your gonna wish you had died… see you in the arena."

* * *

Soon the raiders arrived in the arena. Axton Gaige Gen and Fuse took a seat in the stands, as Jace requested that he fight Piston alone. Jace sat in the entrance waiting for Torgue to make the proper preparations for their fight. He opened the locket and looked at Elizabeth

"This is for you" he muttered then the arena door opened and Jace walked to its center

"Alright Piston show yourself!" he yelled already transformed. Then the floor of the arena opened and he could hear Piston

"Well Jace this is it the final fight mono e mono man…" Jace sighed as a huge mechanical T rex appeared through the floor

"Vs giant goddamn metal T-Rex !" it began to blast missiles at Jace who ducked behind a barrier that was set up

"Piston you cheating son of a bitch!" Moxxi yelled over the echo Piston ignored her and continued the barrage of missiles at Jaces cover. Soon the wall began to crack.

"Guys we have to help!" Gaige yelled Axton smiled and looked up

"No we don't look!" Every one looked up and saw Ten flying over head. He landed on the T. Rex and found Piston in the cockpit. He grabbed him and threw him out, then shoved a grenade into the T Rexs mouth causing it to explode.

"The Badassasaurus is destroyed!" Moxxi said ecstatically over the echo

"IT WILL ALWAYS LIVE ON IN MY HEART!" Torgue yelled

Piston stood up

"Nooo I will not be beaten I am Pandora's number one badass!" the crowd began chanting Cheater! Cheater!

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" then suddenly Jace was in front of him. He grabbed Piston by the neck. Then he gabbed one of Piston's arms and ripped it off. Piston screamed in pain.

"Who is your employer!?" Jace asked strangling Piston

"N-Nakayama he hired me to enter Torgues tournament and kill you" Jace smiled

"Where is he?!" he asked ripping Piston's other arm off making Piston scream in pain again

"I don't know I know he is on Pandora but that's it!" Piston said

"P-Please, please don't kill me Jace im sorry" Jace smiled

"Sorry? It's way too late for sorry" Jace grabbed Piston by his head and ripped it off causing blood to pour out of him. then he threw Pistons head on the ground and shattered it under his boot causing blood and brains to go everywhere. Jace howled in victory, Then the ground began to shake

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN THE VAULT IS GONNA OPEN ITS TIME FOR A LOOOT SPLOSION!" Then money guns and eridum burst out from the vault and Torgue mimed a guitar solo. Jace turned to Ten who was already going through the loot along with Fuse Axton Gaige and Gen. Ten smiled

"Great job man... though the way you killed Piston was a bit unnecessary, you want any of this?" Jace shook his head

"No thanks… I don't need any of it… oh and by the way I talked to my uncle during all of this, he is gonna be sending some nice free guns to Sanctuary"

"YOUR WELCOME!" Torgue added over the echo

"consider it my gift…. Should be plenty to help you take down the Order of the Impending Storm" Jace finished Ten nodded

"Thanks but why are you being so kind? Wont be Rose be pissed at you for helping me so much?" Jace shrugged

"Probably in regards to helping you with the vault… but she will be fine with me helping you with the Order… they were next on our hit list anyway so if you guys can take them down it will make our lives much easier… that's actually the whole reason Rose has told me to wait until I capture you… calculating bitch" Ten nodded and turned back to the loot. Then he turned again to say something to Jace but he was gone.

"I hate it when he does that." Ten muttered to himself

* * *

Andrew sat on his throne in the new Hall of the Alphas, blood splattered on the walls, and human bones discarded everywhere. Soon two of his guards came in with a man in his thirties. One of the guards spoke

"This man is accused of the crime of being human, how do you find him your majesty?" Andrew smiled human blood dripping from his teeth. He walked over to the prisoner

"Guilty" he said as he then proceeded to rip the man to shreds


	16. Chapter 16

Jace sighed as he stared out the window of the rocket they were in. He, Ten, Zero, and Angel had taken it while Roland Brick Salvador and the siren Ten had told him was Tex took another one, meanwhile Moxxi, Mordecai, and Axton were babysitting Gaige, Gen, and Krieg in the third rocket. He kept eyeing Zero who emitted a smiley face emoticon

"It good to see you again Jace. " Jace sighed as he looked away. He had too much on his mind too make conversation. Then Angel piped up.

"Umm im sorry Jace if im crossing a line.. But would you mind telling us why you were kicked off Loboria? Jace thought for a second. There was something about Angel that he liked. He was in no way attracted to her, as she was clearly Zero's girl and Jace had a strict rule against flirting with another man's woman (though he could clearly see why Zero liked her) it was another thing. Jace felt that he could trust her, in the few hours they had all spent together Angel had started reminding Jace of his mother. In fact Jace could see her being a little sister of his. He already trusted Zero, and of course he trusted Ten. He sighed

"All right ill tell you and Zero… a while back around the time you guys were dealing with your father…"

How do you know about that?" Angel asked shocked that he already knew about the relationship between her and Handsome Jack. Jace smiled

"Im a Death's Messenger we know everything…anyway my… I guess you could say former friend and my home worlds alpha, Andrew called me up… he said that they were being attacked by your dads corporation, when I got there I was reunited with one of my friends and Andrew's sister Elizabeth we ended up spending some time together and we fell madly in love" Angel smiled

"that's very sweet…" Jace held his hand up

"Please don't interrupt… anyway the man leading the army was a man named Nakayama… he awoke this thing that I guess was sealed in a vault called the Beast…"

"Hold on" Angel interrupted

"There is a Vault on your Planet?" Jace nodded

"Yes now like I said please don't interrupt"Angel frowned at him and he smiled smugly, enjoying the fact that he was annoying her.

"Now as I was saying the Beast awoke and I went Super Lycan… moon was full too, and I killed the thing." This time Ten interrupted

"Whoa you went Super Lycan with a full moon!?… Holy shit I wish I had been there too see that!" Jace smiled

"Yeah it was quite something"

"Wait. How come he doesn't get told not to interrupt? "Angel asked irritated

"Because" Jace said immaturely in a mocking voice as he stuck his tongue out at Angel.

This made everyone even Zero laugh. Then Jace went solemn and cleared his throat. Then he suddenly stormed off.

"What was that about? Angel asked Ten sighed

"The next part of the story is hard for him to tell" Angel got up

"Where are you going?" Ten asked

"Im going to go talk to him… I wanna hear the ending"

"That's not a good idea" Ten said as he went to grab Angel but Zero stopped him

"Let her go she will be fine"

Angel walked in Jace's room and he was sitting on his bed holding a heart shaped locket, and to Angel's surprise he had tears rolling down his face. Jace looked up and glared at her. Angel sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. Jace pulled away

"Go away" he muttered Angel frowned and shocked him with her powers

"Ow ow okay okay ill talk" Jace turned to face Angel but swore he saw his mother for a second. He shook his head

"Anyway as I was saying I beat the Beast… I tried to kill Nakayama but he used a hallucinogenic gas. I saw the man who killed my father and mother and I tried to kill him… I killed Elizabeth by mistake, Andrew put out a warrant for my arrest, and probably execution, luckily my Uncle helped me escape" he finished with a sigh. He looked at Angel who had complete pity in her eyes

"I see…wow that's very unfortunate" Jace nodded

"Elizabeth was my everything… and then that bastard took her from me" Jace laughed

"Funny even while dead Nick has still managed to fuck up my life" Angel sighed

"I know what its like to lose a family member… my dad, and by that I mean John not Handsome Jack died a long time ago" Jace smiled

"Yeah but at least you have Zero now… by the way is he still mad at me for blowing him up?" Angel frowned

"What?" Jace shook his head nothing its just I played a joke on him back when he helped me and Ten on a mission with the Messengers." Angel frowned

"What did you do?"

"I lured him into an area where I had planted some bombs and set them off… I made sure they didn't kill him but he got covered in debris." Angel tried to stay serious but then burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious" she said as they walked out of Jace's room. Then they heard Zero's metallic voice next to them.

"Thank you for reminding me of that I still owe you for it"

"Well shit" Jace muttered then smirked at Angel

"Think you can "persuade him" to go easy on me?" Angel frowned

"What do you mean by that?" Jace sighed

"Think about it for a sec" Angel sighed then her face slowly turned to one of horror

"Jace you pervert!" Then they all laughed unaware of the dangers ahead of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Roland had requested they use the digistruct technology that Gaige had installed to allow travel between the three rockets and had had Salvador and Brick switch places with Zero, Angel and Ten so they could discus the plan for Loboria. The three guys were getting along very well and had been drinking some Rakk Ale Jace had brought.

"Damn it why didn't Ten introduce me to you guys sooner you are fucking awesome" Jace said as he chugged his third bottle of Rakk ale. Brick Salvador and Jace had been trading stories of their best kills. Salvador laughed"Yeah your are a badass your self mi amigo and ive never seen any one hold as much liquor as you have" Jace laughed

"Yeah us lycans have very fast metabolisms I could probability have three more bottles and not feel a thing" Brick laughed

"Alright lets get back to the stories, I remember one time I beat a guy to death with his own fists." Slavador laughed

"That's nothing I killed a guy by shoving a shot gun down his throat and firing it" Jace laughed at them all.

"Oh yeah well once while I was in the Underdome I caught a badass corrosive skag by the neck and shoved a grenade down its throat" Brick whistled impressed

"Damn dude that is badass!" Jace smiled

"Yeah but their skin hurts like a bitch if you touch it… the badass ones I mean" Salvador laughed

"You sir have cojones… but I bet you couldn't take me and Brick here we would mop the floor with you" Jace smiled

"Oh is that a challenge dwarf man?" Salvador smiled

"Yes yes it is" Jace laughed

"All right this rocket has a sparring room that is virtually indestructible heh heh lets tussle" They headed down to the sparring room. Jace cracked his shoulders

"All right just so we are clear im taking you both on at the same time… oh and no killing as much as we would enjoy it we need everyone for Loboria got it?" Salvador nodded

"Si amigo" Brick cracked his knuckles

"Heh this is gonna be fun" he said Jace smiled as he transformed

"Just a warning… don't blink" Suddenly Jace disappeared and reappeared behind Salvador. This startled both the zerkers as they had never seen Jace fight before and they were unaware of his speed. Luckily Salvador had fast reflexes and pulled out two rifles and opened fire. Jace disappeared and reappeared next to Brick

"C'mon Sal be a little faster" Jace said as he fake yawned. Then Brick threw a punch. Jace moved his head out of the way and grabbed him by the fore arm then pulled him forward and kneed Brick in the stomach who doubled over in pain. Then he disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room.

"You know I gotta thank you for this cause now I get to try a new move ive been working on and see if it actually works." Then suddenly Jace started moving in place (at least that is what Brick and Salvador saw). Then four more Jace's appeared

"Holy crap" Salvador said. Jace had developed his speed so much that if he moved back and forth between a few points over and over again he could make it seem like there were more than one of him. Both the Zerkers flinched as all four copies of Jace lunged at them. Then nothing no pain nothing they looked up Jace was gone"Where did he…?" Brick started but was cut off

"Surprise" Jace said from behind them as he hit them both on the back of the head knocking them unconscious. Jace turned and saw Ten Angel and Zero standing in the doorway

Ten looked at both the unconscious Zerkers

"They challenge you to a match?" Ten asked Jace nodded

"Yup"

"How long did it take?" Jace eyed the clock on the wall

"About five minutes… would have been shorter if I hadn't wanted to try my new move" Ten laughed

"Yeah I saw a bit of that that was awesome" Jace smiled

"Well that means a lot from the man who can fly, breath fire and shoot lasers from his eyes"


	18. Chapter 18

Roland looked up from his desk he had set up in his rocket. Jace was there

"You called?" Jace asked. Roland had asked Ten too get Jace for him

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you first let me say I saw the footage of you fighting Brick and Salvador, that was very impressive." Jace sat down in a chair near Roland's desk and put his feet up.

"Thanks so what do ya want Lance boy? He asked referring to Roland's time in the Crimson Lance

"How do you…" he asked but was cut off

"I used to be an… acquaintance of Commandant Steele. Woman was psycho, but damn was she good in bed" Roland shook his head

"Wait you… with Steele" Jace nodded as he scratched his chin

"Yup… not one of my best decisions, tried to have me killed after I broke up with her… I swear only woman more psycho than her is Rose" Roland cleared his throat

"Moving on… I want to ask you something you are a Death's Messenger right" Jace raised his eyebrow

"That's what the jacket says, what's your point?"

Roland's face became very stern

"My point is I need to know that you are with us and wont stab us in the back just too get Ten" This made Jace angry as he stood up and grabbed Roland by the collar of his shirt

"Who the hell do you think you are!" he growled this surprised Roland as no one had ever talked to him like this.

"You listen here soldier boy don't you ever question my loyalty again… my home planet is in danger do you really think id let something as trivial as a stupid mission that I don't like that was given to me by a psychopathic bitch get in the way of protecting my home!? Roland cleared his throat.

"Well when you put it that way I guess your right… im sorry" Jace relaxed and backed off. He turned to leave then turned back

"By the way when the time comes and I have to take Ten… as long as no one interferes with our fight I promise on my life I will not lay a finger on anyone except Ten" Roland nodded

" All right… thing is everyone cares about him a lot so I cant make any promises that no one will interfere" Jace sighed

"I figured as much… say you look very familiar… are you from Promethea?"

Roland nodded

"Yes I am why?" Jace smiled

"I remember there was a soldier fighting a whole camp of bandits on his own who was about to get killed… I saw that and helped him by killing a good portion of the camp… I think that was you."

Roland smiled as he remembered the day when something he thought was a half wolf half human save his life.

"Oh yeah I remember that thank you" Jace went serious

"I saved your life for a reason… please don't make me have to take it… because if I have too I will"

Roland nodded and Jace left. Roland sighed

"He is gonna be a real problem when he comes for Ten" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Jace walked down the hall way and was soon confronted by Tex she smiled

"Hey so your Jace huh I saw your fight with the two psychos that was impressive" Jace smirked

"If you think that's impressive you should see what I can do in bed" Tex frowned

"Wow what Ten told me is right you are an asshole" Jace smiled

"Sorry couldn't help myself its just ive always wanted to be with a siren" Tex laughed

"Well your barking up the wrong tree keep flirting with me and ill kick your ass" Jace smirked

"Yeah okay I doubt you could" Tex sighed and went to punch Jace. He disappeared and reappeared behind her. she hit the metal wall leaving a huge dent

"Nice try mammacita, though your strength is impressive" he said laughing the same laugh that sent chills down everyone's spine he walked up to the travel station and went back to his rocket.

"Asshole" Tex muttered under her breath


	19. Chapter 19

Jace had used the travel station to go to Mordecai Krieg Axton Moxxi Gaige and Gen's rocket. He figured he had met everyone else he might as well meet the rest. He had brought some Rakk Ale but Mordecai had refused and kept on giving him dirty looks while he chatted with Axton Gen and Gaige. Jace turned at Mordecai

"What are you looking at?" he asked Mordecai frowned

"Sorry if im a little bit angry at the guy who flirted with my girlfriend" he said as he put his arm around Moxxi. Jace raised his eyebrows.

"Your Moxxi's boyfriend dame dude let me say you are one lucky SOB… hang on ill be right back" Jace used the travel station and went back to his rocket the he came back with a small bottle. He handed it to Mordecai

"Here take it its scotch made on Earth, its very rare and expensive…I think this may be the last Earth made bottle" Mordecai took the bottle and eyed it than Moxxi took it and raised her eyebrows in excitement

"Holy shit Jace where the hell did you get this?" Jace shrugged

"Found it on one of my missions at a bandit bar was thinking about saving it for a special occasion but then I figured hey it's the least I can do for trying to make a move on Mordi's girl" He held out his hand

"No hard feelings?" he asked Mordecai smiled and shook his hand

"No hard feelings now lets crack this baby open and do some shots' Jace smiled

"Hahhah I have a feeling you and I are gonna get along just fine" They began doing shots. Jace did five in quick succesion and Mordecai did three before Jace asked

"Hey so what's that guys story?" he asked pointing at Kreig

"Well he's our psycho" Mordecai said

"Dude is legitimately crazy sometimes he is sophisticated sometimes he is just as crazy as the Psychos on Pandora. Oh and that girl you met Tina she his daughter" Jace raised his eyebrows

"no shit eh… He can talk right?"

Mordecai shrugged

"Eh more or less"

"Hey Krieg!"

"Yes what is it" Krieg asked his sophisticated voice out right now

"come here." Krieg walked over and Jace shook his hand

"Im Jace just thought id introduce my self" Krieg shook his hand back

"Hello Jace nice to meet you… IM THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN!" Krieg suddenly yelled as he walked off his psycho side now dominant

"Whoa does he do that often?" Jace asked Mordecai nodded

"Yeah but ya get used to it... eventually" Jace laughed

"Well I can certainly see the family resemblance"


	20. Chapter 20

Jace watched as Gen and Gaige were making modifications to Deathtrap.

"So all you need do now is give him the command and Death trap will start firing grenades" Gen said as he tightened the final bolt of the grenade launcher he had installed in Deathtrap's chest and was then covered by its chest plate. Then Jace tossed Gaige a grenade. She fumbled with it then eyed it

"What is this?" she asked Jace smiled

"it's a grenade I designed back when I worked in the Torgue arena you know the Nukem?" Gaige nodded

"That little baby has the same force as two of those… your good with digistruct technology so you should be able to make plenty of those and put them on Deathtrap" Gaige smiled

"Wow thank you Jace but why the generosity?" Jace shrugged

"I owe you for saving my ass back when we fought Pistons blimp probably would have fallen in the lava if it hadn't been for your bot there" Gen frowned

"Don't I get any thing?" he asked in a whiney voice Jace scratched his chin

"Well I can punch ya if you want… though ill probably take your head off" Gen frowned

"Oh please id kick your ass. I beat Heat ya know." Jace laughed

"Yeah I saw the video footage you beat him with a trick… I beat him by kicking the crap out of him" Gen crossed his arms then Jace smiled

"Although I also heard ya nailed Gaige on the ceiling you get my respect bro"

"god damn it how many times do I have to say it he nailed me TOO the ceiling" Jace laughed

"Whatever you have to tell your self girly, though I wouldn't be surprised If I caught him between your legs" He said this as he pat Gen on the back who was blushing

"That's it! Death Trap kill him!"

"Shit im gone" Jace disappeared then Gaige glared at Gen

"Hey don't leave me with her alone you asshole!" he said a he followed Jace

Soon Gen caught up with Jace they were in the rockets sparring room Jace looked around

"Well looks like were held up in here while she cools down… wanna spar?" Gen smiled

"Sure ive been waiting to try out a new serum on a legitimate opponent" he said this as he pulled out a blue vial

"didn't anyone ever tell you drugs are bad?" Jace asked with a smirk

"Shut up these aren't drugs they're chemicals" he said this as he injected him self with the serum. Then Jace transformed and it was on. Gen lunged at Jace with sped that surprised Jace. Gen landed a punch in Jace's stomach making him double over in pain then he punched Jace across the face and sent him flying.

"Not bad!" Jace yelled in mid air. Then he shifted his weight and put his feet behind him. He landed on a wall and pushed himself off lunging at Gen and landing a huge knee strike in the Splicer's face sending him flying. Jace landed on his feet

"But not good enough" he said. Gen stood up and felt his nose. He was bleeding. Gen screamed in anger and lunged at Jace. He threw a barrage of punches into Jace's stomach making him cough up blood. Then as Jace was bent over he swung his fist down sending him face first into the floor. Gen turned around confident he had won. Then he heard Jace humming.

"Shit. I think I made him mad" Gen muttered to him self as Jace started screaming and sent a shockwave around him knocking Gen back. Then he looked up and saw the silver fur and horrible red eyes. Jace picked up Gen and landed a punch in Gen's stomach making him bend over and cough up blood. Then he grabbed Gen by the throat and tossed him to the other side of the room like a rag doll. Then he stood over Gen his foot on his throat as he reverted back to his normal state

"I win." Jace said mockingly.


	21. Chapter 21

Andrew and Jace both stared at each other from across their chosen field of battle. All was silent and the fighting between the lycans and raiders had stopped.

"so you came back royal traitor!?" Jace sighed

"Andrew I don't want to fight you just please let us pass" Andrew laughed

"you think im gonna let you leave this planet alive? After what you did to Elizabeth?!" Jace glared

"I told you Andrew that was NOT MY FAULT Nakayama...!"

"SILENCE!" Andrew yelled as he transformed, only this time his form was not a full blown wolf it was the same as Jace's form half wolf half human. He lunged at Jace. Jace transformed and side stepped Andrew watching him crash into a tree"

"How the hell... your not a hybrid how are you able to do that?" Andrew smiled

"Well after watching you transform i was able to figure out how to stop the transformation process halfway thorugh... i must sya i like this form better its much more versatile" Jace sighed

"This is pointless Andrew you are still no match for me"

"SHUT UP!" Andrew yelled as he lunged at Jace this time he landed a furious claw swipe across Jace's chest leaving a gash and surprising Jace

"You've gotten stronger…" he said Andrew smiled

"Since the day you left ive been training to get strong enough so that when you returned I would be able to kill you" Andrew lunged at Jace. Jace sighed and quickly slashed Andrew across the chest He yelped in pain fell to the ground

"Damn it!" Andrew yelled and lunged at him. This time they collided sending a shockwave around them. Then they began trading blows. Andrew tried to bite Jace on the neck but Jace moved in him and hit Andrew in the gut with his knee. Andrew fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"Damn it!" he yelled again. Jace looked around him. The raiders were fighting the other lycans again. They were holding their own (which very much impressed Jace) but the sheer amount of Lycans was overwhelming

"Andrew call them off." Jace said calmly Andrew laughed maniacally

"Never you traitor you and your friends are going to die here and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. Jace watched as the raiders were surrounded by the lycans. They were going to die if Jace did nothing then Jace held his hands up.

"I will surrender than you may do as you wish with me… on one condition you let my friends live" Andrew smiled

"Everyone back off now" he ordered than the lycans backed off. Jace sighed as he felt cuffs around his wrists

"Well let them live Jace… but I still have to bring the sirens to the Order its part of our deal... Dont worry The Order said that their little ritual will not kill them " Jace shrugged as the rest of the raiders were cuffed

"Fine by me… as oh and by the way I know your thinking about killing me right now thing is that is not a good idea" Andrew frowned

"Why is that?" Jace sighed

"Well for two reasons one Ten is here and if you kill his fuzzy buddy he is gonna be really really pissed and he will probably destroy this entire planet."

"Fine by me I can wait until the order has him under control.. What's the other reason?" Jace shrugged

"Well im in the Death's Messengers and ya see while Rose hates me, boy does she hate me we are still currently allies and it is Death's messengers policy that we kill anyone who kills a fellow Messenger… eye for an eye so to speak" Andrew growled he had heard tales about the group Jace was in. About how each member was more terrifyingly strong then the last.

"Then what's the point of me taking you if I cant kill you?" Jace shrugged

"Cause if you let my friend live I will contact Rose and leave the Messenger's, then you can kill me no problem" Andrew sighed

"Fine" he growled

"Lets move!" he called and their prisoners began to move Jace smiled to himself

"Ah Andrew" he thought to himself

"you never could tell when I was lying" Jace kept smiling happy knowing that Ten would have no problem breaking the shackles they were in and getting everyone including himself off planet. Then he heard a very very familiar voice in his head.

"Jace"


	22. Chapter 22

Jace sat next to Elizabeth who was sleeping in a bed prepared for her. He held her soft hand in his smiling. It had been so long since he had been able to do this. He did not want to lose Elizabeth again. Ten and the sirens were still out cold from the had happened. Jace sighed and soon Mordecai, Zero and Moxxi walked in. Zero put his hand on his shoulder and emitted a smiley face emoticon as Jace looked up at him. Jace also smiled back

"Hey guys" he said in an unusually cheery voice Mordecai smiled

"Hey dude how's she holding up?" Jace frowned

"Well she needs attention soon but we should be able to get there in time… man I have to give the Order credit this ship is fast" Mordecai looked at Elizabeth and immediately saw what Jace liked about this woman. Even on the verge of death she looked like and angel. She had long flowing blonde hair and looked like if you touched her she would break.

"Wow you have a pretty girlfriend here." Moxxi said smiling Jace smiled back

"Thank you" a female voice said. Jace turned and saw that Elizabeth was awake. She tried to sit up

"No Elizabeth don't your in bad shape" Jace said easing her back down as gently as he could.

"Ugh Jace don't treat me like im some doll I can handle my self" she said with her signature pout

Moxxi laughed

"Wow and feisty too" Elizabeth smiled

"you gonna introduce me to your friends Jace?" she said weakly Jace smiled

"Right the guy with the mask is Mordecai, the woman is his girlfriend Moxxi, and the ninja is Zero" Elizabeth smiled weakly

"Hello" she said

"Hey" Mordecai said

"Hello it is an honour to meet you" Zero said emitting a smiley face emoticon

"Hey sweetie you have a good boyfriend here he hasn't left your side since we brought you back" Moxxi said Elizabeth laughed

"Yeah he always was stubborn when we were kids" she said then broke out coughing

"Take it easy Elizabeth" Jace said stroking her hair Elizabeth smiled

"Can I talk to Jace alone please?" Everyone nodded and left.

"Jace smiled and kissed her softly on the lips

"Ive missed you so much" he said. she smiled

"Ive missed you too." she said with hesitation in her voice

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Jace asked

"Jace… how much do you love me?" she asked Jace smiled

"I love you with every fiber of my being… why"

"Would you do anything for me? Jace went stern

"I would die for you" he said then she went serious

"Then I want you to make me a promise" she said

"What is it?" Jace asked

"Jace I can feel my life draining each second… if I don't make it or for some other reason I am not physically able to be with you… I want you to promise me you will live a normal life, and move on" Jace laughed uneasily

"What do you mean babe?" he asked Elizabeth frowned

"You know damn well what I mean Jace I mean will you move on and try find someone else"

Jace was silent

"Jace please I could not die peacefully if I knew you would mourn me for the rest of your life" Jace was still silent

"Damn it Jace!" she yelled this time Jace sighed

"I…. I promise" he said meaning every word Elizabeth smiled

"Good if you don't ill come back and haunt your ass" she said. They both laughed for a short time before Elizabeth slowly faded into unconsciousness and fell asleep. Then Jace turned with a smirk on his face.

"Ya know it is very rude to eaves drop" he said. Then Zero materialized in the door way

"Sorry" he said Jace shrugged

"No harm done"

"Did you really mean what you said?" Zero asked Jace's face saddened

"Unfortunately yes… I never go back on my word" Jace smiled

"It amazing how well she knows me… she is the only one who can tell when im lying" Zero nodded and turned to leave. Then he gave an emoticon that looked like a face raising its eyebrow to Mordecai and Moxxi who had also been eaves dropping, luckily Jace had noticed Zero and not them.

"Such a selfless girl" Moxxi muttered as Mordecai nodded.

"Yeah and strong love too haha lets hope Tannis doesn't try anything funny, id hate to see what Jace would do too her if she did"


	23. Uhoh!

Hey this is plauge99 and there seems to be a bit of a problem. It says that Don Socratic's account had been nullified and The Fall of Pandora has Disappeared. If anyone knows what has happened, or is able to get a hold of Don Socrates please PM me.


	24. Story Announcement

Well I am sad to say that it seems that The Fall of Pandora has (for unknown reasons as of now) been taken down so until this is fixed and Don Socrates returns I am sad to say I am cancelling Jace. But I have stated my own complete original story over on Fiction Press so I Plauge 99 hear by humbly invite all of my readers who I thank for taking the time to read Jace to come read Armageddon Book 1: Wild Fire i will be posting the link in my profile so you may view and read my story

As per usual please feel free to leave Feed back an reviews or PM me weather it on Fiction Press or on Fan Fiction I thank you all for reading Jace I hope to one day return to him and Pandora but until The Fall of Pandora is fixed I must sadly part ways with Jace here.


	25. The Fall of Pandora must live on!

All right so it seems that something has happened to The Fall of Pandora so i have decided that out of respect for Mr Don Socrates that i shall try to continue the story my self. keep in mind that i do know most of what was intended to happen there may be some details that are different from what Don Socrates had in mind but should he return i will immediately delete the chapters. if any of you see any problems in this please contact me right away i will have the first chapter up right away and hopefully i will do as good a job as Don Socrates.


	26. The Fall of Pandora Chapter 33

**Well here we go my first attempt... hope you enjoy it and i hope i did as good as Don Socrates. I have lots of fre time today so the next chapter will probably be up very soon**

Soon the ship they had hijacked landed on Pandora in The Highlands. Everyone rushed out carrying the rest of the sirens who had not woken up on the trip home. They all rushed out, Jace carrying Elizabeth and took the nearest fast travel station to sanctuary.

"Ill go get Tannis." Roland said.

"You guys get Elizabeth to Zed's" everyone nodded in agreement except Jace who was more focused on the task at hand. He burst into Zed's clinic with everyone excluding Roland behind him and gently set Elizabeth down on the Table. Meanwhile the rest of the sirens were put in a bed Then Jace immediately turned to Zed.

"Your Zed right?" Zed nodded.

"uhhh yeah may I ask what this is all a bout" Jace quickly explained what was happening and Zed nodded.

"I see well I don't know much about Eridium so we are going to have to wait for Tannis so that I don't make any mistakes… though I should probably warn you I don't have a doctors license."

"I don't care" Jace said sternly.

"You're the closest thing weve got right now" then Roland entered with Tannis behind him.

"Alright where is she?" Tannis asked with enthusiasm Roland brought her over to Elizabeth and her eyes widened.

"Wow never would I have ever thought that Eridium had the ability to raise the dead! This is amazing!" Jace immediately grabbed her by the front of her shirt

"Now Tannis I remember when you tried to take a fur sample from me, so im going to warn you right now if you try anything funny I will rip your throat out! Understood!?" Tannis swallowed.

"Uh understood" Jace let go and she cleared her throat.

"All right Zed were going to need some an IV Lilith you are the quickest because you can teleport. I want you to go to Crazy Earl's and get some Eridium from him. He should have plenty seeing as he is a collector. Ask if he as any liquid Eridium as this as preferable." Lillith disappeared for a few minutes then reappeared with a huge canister of liquid Eridium.

"Uh is this good enough?" she asked Tannis nodded

"yes that is perfect… Zed get this hooked up to an IV now!" Zed nodded as he hooked it up then Roland turned to Lilith

"howd you get so much from him?" he asked referring to the size of the canister as it was more of a barrel than a canister Lilith sighed.

"I… sorta… gave him my bra" Jace turned to Lilith.

"well then thank you… I owe you" he said Lilith smiled

"sure thing fido" she said then Jace turned to Elizabeth. Zed quickly stuck the IV needle in her arm and then the Eridium coursed through her body. She screamed in pain.

"Tannis what's going on!? why is she screaming like that?!"

"Dont worry its just a natural reaction to the Eridium she should calm down in a few seconds" But she didint and she continued screaming in pain.

"Tannis!" Jace yelled.

"Give it a second!" she yelled back. Elizabeth continued to scream.

"Damn it Tannis!" Jace yelled then suddenly a blinding purple light burst forth from Elizabeth. When it cleared she was gone. Jace fell to his knees.

"No." he said under is breath. Then Andrew burst in having just arrived.

"Whoa howd you get here so fast!" Ten asked.

"Our ships are fast…. Where is Elizabeth? He said Jace turned to him tears rolling down his face. Andrews face saddened.

"I see." he said Ten put his hand on Jace's.

"Jace im sorry" Jace gently nudged Ten's hand off him.

"It not our fault" he said a bit of menace in his voice then he turned to Tannis.

"Its yours!" he yelled then grabbed her by the throat. The Raiders all drew their guns except Ten.

"Oh you gonna protect her!?" he said with a psychotic smile.

"Ill kill you all if I have too!" he said letting loose a horrible laugh which made everyone even Ten shiver.

"Jace don't!" came a voice Jace dropped Tannis

"What the Elizabeth… wh… where are you?

"Turn around." she said Jace turned and behind him he saw an image of his love floating like a ghost and faintly glowing purple.

"Elizabeth." he said. she smiled.

"Hey Jace." she said Jace reached out to touch her but his hand passed right through her.

"wha… why cant I?"

"Fascinating." Tannis said coughing a little bit. Jace turned.

"What? You know what happened?" She nodded.

"Yes… well sort of… I have a theory though it is probably correct. It seems that the Eridium was not enough to keep her physically in this world so while her mind is with us her body is stuck in a sort of Limbo now." Jaces eyes widened.

"What?" Tannis nodded.

"Yes it also seems her energy has attached to one of us and she will not pass on until the one she is attached to dies… Elizabeth can you tell who that is?" She nodded.

"Yes I attached myself to Jace." she said with a smile Jace also smiled.

"So… your gonna stay with me?" he said.

"She nodded.

"Yes until you die… but I cant physically be with you so…. Please remember the promise you made to me." Jace's eyes saddened.

"Oh… right..." he said.

"That."

Ten frowned

"What promise did he make?" he asked. Zero leaned over and whispered what the promise was.

"Oh… wow." Ten muttered then they heard Jace sigh.

"Well… guess I have to now huh?" he said Elizabeth smirked.

"Yup and im gonna nag the shit out of you if ya don't." she said then everyone laughed making what seemed like a dark situation look brighter.

* * *

Maya slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. She looked around and saw Axton and Ten standing over her bed.

"Ugh my head what happened?" Ten smirked.

"well ya sorta gave me some power and passed out." he said.

"Oh yeah right" Maya said as her memory came back.

"I was worried about you." Axton said Maya smiled.

"Oh. Were you now turret boy?" she said. Axton blushed

"Dah… shut up." Ten laughed.

"she got ya dude."

"Hey turret fucker what's up?" came a voice. Ten and Axton turned and saw Jace with Elizabeth behind him who smiled.

"Jace be nice." Elizabeth said scolding him Jace frowned.

"Hey our agreement was I find a girlfriend, not that I stop being a smart ass." he said as Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him.

"What is he doing here?" Maya asked recognizing Jace from the echo video feed.

"Relax im on your side… for now." Jace said.

"For now?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Ill explain later." Jace said. Elizabeth frowned.

"No you'll explain now." she said. Jace sighed.

"Can we talk about this later Elizabeth?"

"hmph... fine." Elizabeth said with a pout, as Jace rolled his eyes.

"Anyway I just had to come meet Ten's ex wife and Turret fuckers girlfriend." Maya's eyes widened

"How the hell do you?"

"He is a Deaths Messenger they know everything." Axton said with a sigh. Then Jace frowned.

"Now that I think about it your voice is familiar…. Axton did you put her voice on your turret?" Axton smiled

"Yeah she kinda made me." he said. Jace laughed.

"Well don't be surprised when he asks to do a three way with you and the turret." Jace said as he left. Maya frowned and turned to Ten.

"Ten?" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"He's your friend right?" Ten nodded.

"Yeah... more or less."

"He's an asshole."

* * *

"Andrew you need to get back to your home world!" Jace said Andrew shook his head as they stood outside of the clinic.

"No not without Elizabeth"

"I told you Andrew im staying here. It's not like anything can hurt me." she said with a sigh.

"Then im staying to." he said Jace frowned.

"No Andrew. Your home world needs the alpha now more than ever… and you need to get rid of that freaking law you made mister kill all humans… or did you forget about that?" Andrew blushed

"Oh... right... that." Elizabeth nodded.

"Yeah and don't forget too get rid or your title as "king" too you're the Alpha. Not king!" she said sternly. Andrew sighed.

"Fine ill go… but you take care of Elizabeth you hear." Jace nodded

"You have my word" Jace said. Then Andrew took the fast travel station back to his ship and Jace sighed

"So remind me again why he couldn't stay?" Elizabeth asked Jace frowned.

"You just heard me didn't you?" Elizabeth sighed.

"Yeah and you were lying… there's another reason why isint there?" Jace sighed.

"Yes…. The rest of the Messangers are almost here… I don't want him to get involved." Elizabeth sighed.

"I see" then Jace looked at his echo which had beeped. His face saddened.

"Well… looks like its time."


	27. The Fall of Pandora Chapter 34

The Raiders all cheered as they celebrated their victory against The Order of the Impending Storm clinking their glasses together. The remainder of the monks had been left on Loboria and Roland had told Andrew that he could decide what be done with them.

"I would like to propose a toast to Ten the crazy son of a bitch who defeated a god!" Salvador said with a smile. Everyone cheered. They were drinking, night had fallen and they had gathered in the center if Sanctuary. All of the sirens had woken up now and had joined the celebration. Then Ten spoke

"And I would like too thank you all… despite everything whether it was Heat, Fuel or that crazy god you all stuck by me no matter what… you gave me a home and I am proud to call all of you my friends." Everyone cheered again. Then Jace appeared with Elizabeth standing across from the festivities next to the huge arches that had been put there as a result of the city's flight. Ten turned and smiled.

"Hey Jace want a drink?" he asked Jace stood there in silence.

"Oooo that's Jace?" Mist asked having just woke up and never having met Jace before.

"He is hot!" she said. Fuse nodded.

"I know right."

C'mon Jace your on our side right now so come and have a drink." Jace sighed.

"Im sorry Ten but…" suddenly a huge ship burst into view in the sky. It was big and black and had an octagonal shape and had Death's Messengers painted in the side in big red letters.

"But I am not on your side. Not right now anyways."

"Well shit." Ten muttered to himself. Jace sighed.

"I… im sorry Ten."

Ten sighed.

"Well ya gotta do what ya gotta do." then Maya stepped in front of Ten.

"Do you really think were gonna let you take him?" she asked angrily.

Jace sighed.

"Maya please move I don't want any unnecessary casualties… im only here for Ten."

"You shut up! Your not taking our…!"

"Maya please stand down!" Ten said Maya turned

"What do you mean stand down!" Ten sighed

"You don't stand a chance against Jace. Only I do now please move." Maya sighed and moved away. Then Ten stepped forward.

"You do realize Jace that I am not going without a fight."

"No I know in fact that's the only part of this mission im gonna enjoy." Jace said with a smirk. Ten laughed.

"Aren't you scared? I mean I tangled with the devil, defeated the warrior and a god. Oh and ever heard of Teramorphus the Invincible?" Jace shook his head.

"yeah I have heard the legends from some of the bandits around here, but no not really" Ten frowned.

"Why not?" he asked Jace smiled.

"well A. you and I both know I fear nothing and B. well look behind you." Ten frowned and turned then his eyes widened. The moon was full.

"Shit!" Ten yelled then Jace transformed and the fight began. Jace lunged at Ten and landed a punch in the stomach making him double in pain a bit. Then he shook it off and landed a punch on Jace's face sending him flying. Jace landed on his feet. Then he jumped up and kicked Ten in the jaw sending him flying into the air. Jace went after him. But then Ten began to fly and smiled at Jace

"Shit!" Jace yelled as Ten landed a kick in Jace's stomach sending him flying to the ground he landed creating a crater and a thick layer of debris. Ten landed

"Yeah Ten did it!" Maya said.

"No its not over yet Maya." Fuse said solemnly.

"What? What? are you talking about?" Maya asked. Zero pointed at the crater.

"Jace was just getting warmed up… im afraid were about to see his full power… the same power he used to slay a beast from his races myth of creation." he said. Then Maya heard Jace screaming and a huge shockwave burst from the crater. Then Jace was instantly behind Ten in his super lycan form.

"What the…!? Ten said luckily he was quick and he swung a blow at Jace who had too dodge. But then Jace appeared in front of Ten and kneed him in the face sending him flying into the raiders HQ. Then Jace went in after him took out all the lights with quick shots from his pistol making it pitch black. Ten looked around trying to find him but could not all he heard was Jace's laugh but it sounded like it was all around him. Ten smirked

"Hey Jace why don't you quit hiding and face me like a man?" Jace laughed at him

"No thanks Ten im good." Then Ten doubled over as he felt a knee hit him in the stomach. He tried to swing at Jace but he was to fast and he missed. Ten growled.

"You know your starting to piss me off… not a good idea." Jace laughed

"Oh what ya gonna bring Heat out?… haha he probably wont come out considering I scare the crap out of him."

"What did he just say?" Heat asked inside Ten's head.

"Let me at that son of a bitch!" he a said.

"The moons full." Ten answered back

"Never mind ill stay here." Heat said remembering that night on Eden 6.

"Wuss" Fuel said

"You shut up!" Heat yelled

"both of you shut up and let me concentrate!" Ten said

"Or do you both want Rose to kill us?" Fuel laughed

"Why don't you let me out I can take him" Fuel said as he tried to break free.

"Oh no you don't!" Ten said as he suppressed him. Heat laughed.

" Fuel he beat you without a full moon and now he has a full moon and is in that super form of his do you really think….?"

"I said shut up!" Ten said as he quickly transformed into his super form. Nothing about his image changed unlike Jace but his power became immense and he had a aura of purple energy around him. He could sense Jace then he reached out and grabbed him by the throat.

'"Hey dog boy how's it going?" Ten asked with a smirk Jace laughed. But something was wrong. This laugh cam from behind Ten!

"Pretty good considering you just fell for my trap." suddenly the Jace Ten was holding disappeared

"Son of a...!" Ten yelled but it was to late as Jace had leapt at him and landed the hardest knee strike he had ever thrown right into the back of Tens head. Ten faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

The rest of the Raiders all stared at the building.

"What do ya think is happening?" Gen asked. Gaige smiled.

"I bet that Ten is beating Jace's ass." she said.

Gen laughed then stuck his hand in his pocket. His eyes widened.

"Where the hell is it!?" He yelled.

"What whats wrong Gen?" Gaige asked/

"I made something that lets me make an illusionary copy of myself. It looks like a black cube but its missing!" then they heard a loud thwack and thud. They all watched with eagerness expecting Ten too emerge victorious with a big grin on his face, but they all stood in shock as Jace stepped out of the building carrying Ten over his shoulders. He walked by everyone and tossed a black cube to Gen.

"You have a hole in your pocket buddy." he said with a smirk.

"You bastard!" Maya yelled and tried to Phaselock Jace. He sighed and quickly dodged it and hit her knocking her unconscious.

"C'mon Elizabeth lets go" Elizabeth walked over to Jace then he picked up his echo.

"Yo bitch I got him!" he said then they all heard Roses voice for the first time. It was as cold as steel and one of the scariest things they had ever heard. She laughed then said.

"Ah excellent… though can you please stop calling me bitch?"

"Nope." Jace said flatly. Rose sighed.

"All right ill beam you up to the ship." Then a beam of energy hit Jace and he was gone, but before it hit him he muttered one thing to himself.

"All according to plan."


	28. The Fall of Pandora Chapter 35

Ten opened his eyes as he regained consciousness.

Huh? What happened? Where am I?" he said as he realized he was restrained his arms chained above him. He turned his head and saw Jace standing next to him.

"Oh… so ya beat me huh?" Jace nodded.

"Yeah… with a trick though." Ten laughed as he remembered the copy.

"Ah yes you always were crafty." Jace shrugged.

"Eh im not that smart all I did was take some of Gen's tech he is a freaking genius." Ten nodded then the door in front of them opened and standing in the door way was the only person in the Galaxy who both Ten and Jace were intimidated by. Rose. She wore a Death's Messengers uniform for females which was not that much different from the males only the pants were a lot tighter. The big difference was her coat. Because she was the leader she wore a sort of generals coat over her shoulders though she usually kept her arms out of the sleeves like she did now. She had long black hair and had Bi chromatic eyes the right one blue and the left one red. She smiled

"Hey sweetie comfortable?" she said arrogantly and coldly. Ten smiled.

"Yeah actually I am. How ya doing sweet cheeks?" Ten asked with a smirk. Rose shrugged.

"Oh im doing great cause now I finally get to kill you." Ten frowned

"Aww come on can't ya let me live? Ya know for old times sake. I can make it up to you." he said with a wink. Rose sighed.

"Still an asshole I see." Rose said coldly.

"I cant believe you would say that after what happened after Rakeria." Jace fidgeted a bit at the mention of that name then Ten laughed.

"Sorry Rose but im kinda blanking on that. Do ya mind reminding me?" he said. Then Rose slapped him.

"Don't act like that you asshole! You know damn well what you did!"

"Actually he doesn't." Jace said.

"He still has amnesia. He cant remember it at all." Rose smiled.

"Oh so you really don't remember do you?" Ten nodded.

"Yeah so please enlighten me." Rose smiled.

"Really Ten so you don't remember Catherine?" she asked then Tens eyes widened.

"Oh so its coming back now huh? You remember how after our little argument that slut came to you and you slept with her!?… That bitch who I turned to dust after I found her in your bed! You of all people slept with an underling in the Death's Messengers! I mean I expect that sort of thing from him…!" She said as she pointed at Jace. He frowned.

"Don't you drag me into this bitch."

"But never you!" she said with poison behind her words. Ten hung his head.

"I…. im sorry Rose It's just.. I thought I loved you… but then I watched you slaughter all of those innocent people on Rakeria." Rose shook her head.

"It too late for sorry." than she smiled.

"Jace… kill him." Jace frowned.

"What? why me?" he asked Rose laughed.

"Because what would be more sweeter than the look on his face as his best friend tears his throat out. Jace smiled.

"Again all according to plan" Jace thought to himself.

* * *

"Damn it this is all my fault!" Gen said.

"No its not your fault Gen." Gaige said comforting the splicer.

"Yes it is Gaige he used my tech to beat Ten… damn it!"

"I don't see why your upset the fact that Jace won is a good thing." everyone whirled to see Elizabeth

"What the. Didn't you go with Jace?" Maya asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No he told me to stay here said it was part of his plan." Roland frowned.

"Plan? What plan?" Elizabeth pointed at the ship.

"Watch and you will find out."

* * *

Jace slowly walked over to Ten.

"Ya know ive been waiting to do this for a long time." he said as he transformed and raised his claw.

"What? What are you talking about?" Ten asked. Had Jace hated him all along? Was he planning to kill him the entire time? Jace laughed then suddenly to Tens shock he turned to Rose gave a quick smirk and said.

"See ya Bitch!" then he punched Rose sending her flying through the wall. Ten smiled as Jace released Tens restraints.

"Wha… why?" Jace laughed.

"You didn't really think I was gonna side with Rose did you?" Jace asked as he helped Ten up. Ten laughed then they heard Rose roar in anger.

"Jace! You mother fucking treacherous piece of shit!"

"Shit she's mad!" Ten yelled laughing then a bolt of energy came from Roses direction disintegrating a small patch of floor near Jace.

"Zoinks!" Jace yelled as they started running.

They ran into a few guards but dealt with them quickly cutting them down.

"C'mon we have to get to the transport bay!" Jace yelled Ten frowned

"Why the rush?"

"I may have rigged the ship to blow!" Jace said a bit loudly.

"You what!" Rose yelled from behind them then she turned around and headed toward an escape pod. They heard it launch.

"Well she got away." Ten sighed. Jace shrugged.

"What ever well get her later lets go." Soon they got to the transport bay. Then they heard a loud explosion.

"Shit im gonna have to enter these quickly… there got it!" Jace said then he slammed the button down and they were surrounded by energy then they realized horror they were plummeting to Pandora through the sky.

* * *

Uh guys take a look" Brick said in awe. All of the raiders looked up and watched as the Death's Messengers ship began to explode. Elizabeth smiled at them all then said.

"That was Jace's plan."

* * *

"Shit I messed up the coordinates!" Jace said. Ten laughed.

"Well see ya." he said as he flew off.

"What? Where are you going?" Ten laughed as he flew back down to the rest of the raiders. He landed and saw Elizabeth with them. She frowned

"Where is Jace?" she asked. Ten pointed at the sky.

"Over there." he said.

"Ten you asshole!" they heard Jace yell in a voice very similar to that to his uncle's.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Elizabeth asked. Ten shook his head.

"Nope" then Elizabeth pouted.

"C'mon the guy saved your life." Ten sighed.

"Fine. Lilith go get him." she nodded as she teleported to where Jace was, who had crossed his legs and arms.

"Need help?" Lilith asked. Jace shrugged.

"Oh no im fine, don't mind me ill just sit here and PLUMMET TO THE SURFACE OF PANDORA!" he said sarcastically.

"wow your really are…"

"An asshole I know now can we please get to the ground?" Lilith laughed as she grabbed Jace then the teleported to where Ten and the Raiders were. Jace stumbled a bit then stood up straight and brushed himself off. Then Maya who had regained consciousness immediately Phaselocked Jace.

"You've got 5 seconds to start explaining." Maya said fury in her voice. Jace smirked.

"Maya you and I both know how this will turn out now put me down please." Maya sighed and set Jace down, then Jace laughed.

"Wow from the looks on your faces I really had you all fooled huh?… I have been planning to betray Rose ever since Ten left… problem is I wanted to go out with a bang so I decided to go through with the plan get Ten on a ship and then, in a most Torgue like way blow it up." Jace finished his explanation and smiled.

"Now I am on your side… I am no longer a Death's Messenger. I am a Crimson Raider!" Roland frowned

"and why should we trust you?" Jace smiled.

"Cause now that I have betrayed Rose she's gonna be ore pissed than ever and is gonna be here in a week not only with the twins but the most powerful army in the universe… thing is I was a tactical strategist along with Rose and the Twins in the DM's so I know all of their tricks." Roland frowned.

"I see… well I have my eye on you if you try anything ill sick Krieg on you got it?" Jace's eyes widened

"Wow that scares me haha okay ill behave… im sorry I kept you all in the dark thing is I did not want Rose to overhear anything. Only reason I told Elizabeth is cause well… I cant say no to her haha." Then Ten stood up and hugged Jace.

"Oh its alright im just happy to have my fuzy buddy back." he said as he mussed Jace's hair.

"Haha well it feels great to be back."

"Umm Raiders we have an incoming transmission." Hammerlock suddenly said over the echo.

"Patch it through." Roland said then on the echo feed was a man who Jace knew all to well.

Professor Nakayama.


	29. The Fall of Pandora Chapter 36

**Please note that everything said by Tannis in this chapter was writen by damla22.02 not me**

Jace growled in anger.

"Nakayama!" Nakayama swallowed.

"Uh. Oh dear. I…Is that Jace?" Jace let out his sick laugh.

"Yeah its me you scared Nakayama?" Nakayama swallowed.

"Uhhh… no... no I am not not." Jace laughed again.

"Liar." Nakayma cleared his throat.

"Moving on. I am here to tell you all that I plan to revive Handsome Jack… you can try to stop me but I promise you, you will fail." Roland's eyes widened.

"What why would you want to do that?" Nakayama smiled.

"Because he was a brilliant man and deserves to live on. If you wish to stop me I am at these coordinates." the raiders echo beeped as they got the coordinates to Nakayma's location. Then he hung up.

"What the? Why does this guy want us to find him? Is he stupid or something?" Ten asked with a laugh. Jace shook his head.

"No… I believe he wants to lure us into a trap… he probably wants to kill us all." Then Roland frowned.

"What makes you say that?" Jace laughed.

"Nakayama is a lot of things… a puppet… a sniveling coward… a girlfriend killing son of a bitch!" he growled.

"Jace! Relax! im here now ya know." Elizabeth said.

"Right sorry… anyway he's all of those things, but trust me when I say he is not stupid."

"Well you seem to know him best what do you say we do?" Roland asked. Jace thought for a second.

"I say we spring his trap… but were gonna need a very strong team so me, Ten, Krieg,and Fuse are going to be going". Jace said then Sir Hammerlock came on the echo.

"Jace my boy may I come too? It seems that this location is fool of various fauna that I would love to study… plus this will give me the opportunity to study a lycan as well." Jace fidgeted.

"Ummm what do you mean by study?" Hammerlock chuckled.

"Oh don't worry my dear boy I only intend to observe your transformation and fighting techniques and write some notes, nothing invasive." Jace sighed in relief

"Oh good thought you were a lunatic like Tannis." Then Tannis butted in

"Oh fine then I was going to tell you all something that could help Ten but with that comment ill keep my mouth shut now." This got Ten's attention.

"What? What do you mean help me?" Tannis chuckled

"I mean I have found some good information regarding your transformation" Ten's eyes widened.

"Please Tannis you cannot keep this from me! Please tell us" Tannis laughed

"All right fine come to headquarters and I shall brief you all…. oh and make sure the sirens and Jace come I have some information for them as well.

* * *

"Ah I would like to thank you all for coming and I hope that this sheds light on the current situation." Tannis said

Jace sighed.

"Aright but make it quick. I have a snivling piece of shit that is in desperate need of killing." Tannis cleared her throat

"Okay well lets start with the most irrelevant of the three Jace. I say this is irrelevant not to offend Jace but because I am well aware that the lycans have their own scientists who are quite brilliant, though not as brilliant as me and have probably already figured this out. It seems that a lycans transformation is triggered by a brain function they have. They administer about 100 volts of electricity to their brains causing the wolf transformation and 40 volts to transform back into a human. The volts they administer react with 9 extra pairs of chromosomes they posses. Jace however as a hybrid only administers 50 volts to his brain thus producing his half wolf half human form." Ten turned to Jace.

"Did you know that?" Jace shrugged.

"Eh kinda. I didn't really pay much attention in biology class when I was young." Tannis sighed.

"Well I should confess my numbers are probably a bit off as our furry friend here refuses to transform with electrodes hooked up to his brain." Jace laughed.

"Yeah come anywhere near me with em and ill tear your throat out."

"If you do that ill turn you into an iguana like I did Sal." Gen said, which made Jace laugh

"Buddy I think we already clarified that I would beat your ass."

"Anyway moving on I have also managed to crack the siren code so to speak. It seems that the sirens have three extra pairs of chromosomes than normal humans. Im not sure what triggers this mutation, possibly when a siren dies she blasts some kind of energy that effects the closest girl. After a girl absorbs this energy, a special mutation happens that creates these three extra chromosomes. These chromosomes hold the genes that give you your powers. Out of these three the first one is the most important. This one decides which powered you have whether its Lilith's PhaseWalk, Maya's PhaseLock, Fuse's PhaseBurn, Mist's PhaseDisapate, or Tex's PhaseStrike." Then Fuse interrupted

"Ummm my power doesn't exhibit Phase energy" Tannis smiled

"Yes but what do you think creates the heat you generate? The answer? Phase energy." Fuse raise her eyebrows.

"Wow Tannis that's pretty good." Tannis frowned

"Of course it is, I am a genius. Now the second gene that siren's posses is not quite as important but relevant none the less. Simply put it is what allows sirens to absorb and harness the power of Eridium. Now the third gene is very, very interesting. This gene seems to be inactive however during one of my tests that I did it seemed to be activated. To activate this gene you need 8 different kinds of energy. Oh and before I forget every siren and you Ten has their own unique kind of energy wave's around them. So to activate this energy you need the energy waves of all six sirens, Tens energy wave and one final energy wave though I am not sure what that is yet. Now if all of the energy waves were gathered I am not sure what would happen though I theorize an immense power boost." All of the sirens eyes widened

"Wow I wanna find that last energy cause this sounds bad ass!

Lilith said with a laugh.

"Quite." Tannis said

"Now we get to the most important part. Ten. After researching you I have discovered that you have 5 extra pairs of chromosomes. These are what allow you to fly, breath fire and shoot those lasers of yours. You also seem to posses the same exact inactive gene as the Sirens. It was inactive but now that it has been activated your suppressed DNA in the forms of Heat, Fuel, and that god that you encountered on Loboria are fighting with your DNA for dominance. If this continues you will probably end up crazier than our friend Kreig." Everyone laughed at that.

"Auntie Tannis no one will ever be crazier than Kreig" Gen said Tannis frowned

"Gen ive told you before it is very rude to interrupt your aunt now please let me finish, I also have a theory that when Heat comes out of your body his DNA code goes with him I will need to run some tests but if I am correct then you may be able to cast them from your body and regain your sanity… though we will have to deal with Heat Fuel and that god of course." Tannis sighed as she finished

"So do you think this could help you Ten?"

Ten scratched his chin

"Hmmm well it might. Problem is that as you said we would have to fight them if I cast them out and the only people who I can think of who could even stand a chance against all three of them right now is Rose that's it, and mabey Jace though I don't think she will be willing to help me and i dont want to take the chance of hurting my bestfriend." then Jace smiled

"Well I could kill Heat if ya want me too" he said with a laugh. Ten shook his head

"No… like i said I don't want to take any chances for now we will wait if I can think of a way to beat all three then we will do it but for now we wait." Jace sighed

Alright… so you done Tannis?"

"Yes I am now if you will excuse me I have my shows to watch" she said as she began staring at the static of the broken T.V. in the Raider's HQ.

* * *

Ten sighed as he looked around at the place that he, Jace, Kreig, Fuse and Hammerlock had arrived in. Hammerlock laughed and said.

"Ah I recognize this place this is Hunters Grotto here follow me I have a home here." They all followed Hammerlock but Ten and Jace both trailed behind.

"This is gonna be fun huh finally we get to do a mission without worrying about me stabbing you in the back." Jace said with a smirk. Ten laughed.

"Well im always gonna be worried about that considering how freaking unpredictable you are." he said. Jace laughed.

"Oh don't worry you're safe." He said then Ten smirked as he noticed something different about him.

"I like the new threads." Ten said Jace smiled. Jace had gone to the customization station. He kept his cloths relatively the same his jacket still black and torn open but had replaced the Death's Messengers logo with the Crimson Raider's logo.

"Yeah figured if i was gonna be a Crimson Raider might as well look the part."

"well i think it looks pretty sexy on you" Fuse said suddenly from behind them. Jace smirked.

"Thanks babe" he said with a wink Ten sighed

"The more things change the more they stay the same."


	30. The Fall of Pandora Chapter 37

**Hey here is the next chapter sory it took me so long ive been a bit busy and this one was a bit difficult to writ. I realize ther may be some mistakes and i plan to fix them when i get the chance but for now i wanted to get this up ASAP**

"Ah here we are. Home sweet home." Hammerlock said with a sigh as he pulled out his keys. Then Jace held up his hand. He was sniffing the air like a wolf hunting his prey.

"Wait… there are a whole lot of people inside… I can smell them." Jace said calmly. Hammerlock's eyes widened.

"Really you can? Well Ill be sure top make a note of that." Jace nodded.

"Be my guest… Fuse! I want you to blast the door down!" he said as he transformed.

"Ten you get on the other side of the door." he said as he got on the left side Ten on the right .

"Krieg… just be yourself." Jace said with a smile. Krieg smiled under his mask and drew his buzz axe. Then Fuse sent out a heat blast knocking the door down. Immediately they saw the savages clad in their grass skirts and brightly colored witch doctor masks.

"Ah the meat puppets! They come to the slaughter! Like CHILDREN to an ice-cream truck!" Krieg yelled in glee, as he began swinging his buzz axe.

"Well… that's disturbing." Ten muttered under his breath.

"But, effective." Jace said with a smile as he watched Krieg jam his axe into a savages skull then rip it off.

* * *

Roland, Lilith, Zer0, and Maya had all gathered in the meeting room. Maya had requested the meeting and had said it was urgent. She glared at Roland.

"Why the hell are we letting that asshole join us?" She asked rage in her voice.

"Who Jace?" Roland asked with a frown.

"No I mean Jack. Of course I mean Jace! Why the hell would we let him in after what he did too Ten!" Maya said with rage.

"What you mean save his life?" Lilith asked sternly.

"Jace is the one who got Ten into danger in the first place!" Maya yelled.

"Ten was never in any danger. Jace had a plan. His plans have never failed. He is much smarter than most of the Messengers give him credit for." Zer0 said emiting a smily face emoticon. Maya frowned

"What do you mean?"

"Here look." Roland said as he brought up an echo feed. It showed Jace directing Ten, Fuse and Krieg with all the strategic genius of Roland himself, as they cut down what looked like savages. Maya's eyes widened as Jace and Ten both alternated blows perfectly in sync. Ten bent over and Jace jumped on his back and lept off as he threw his knee into the face of a particularly tall savage.

"Wow… amazing." Maya said in awe watching the two former original five Messengers work their magic Roland nodded

"Yes Jace is the heaviest hitter we currently have." he said then Maya frowned.

"What about Ten?"

"His powers are very hard to control due to the fact that his anger is what drives them so he is not a guarantee as a heavy hitter, but Jace is on a whole different level he has trained his powers for years, not only is he as strong as Tex but he has all the speed of well… a lycan and all the precision of Zero." Roland said as Jace landed a perfect knee strike right into a Savage's, throat laughing the entire time.

"Not to mention the bloodlust of Krieg." Lilith said with a chuckle. Roland nodded. Maya sighed.

"Im not denying his abilities, its just how do we know we can trust him?"

"He is a lycan Maya and like their canine relatives no race is more loyal." Zer0 said. Maya frowned

"Then why did he stab Rose in the back?" Zero chuckled

"They have hated each other for years. Jace was never loyal to her. It was only a matter of time before one of them snapped. It appears Jace was first." Zero said

"Plus he has always been a very loyal friend too Ten. They were inseparable, and always did missions together, the only person who Ten ever got closer to than Jace in the Messengers was Rose. They are like brothers and will fight to the death to protect each other."

Maya nodded

"I see… well then I guess its fine but ive got my eye on him." Maya said as she walked out Zero following her. Roland and Lilith sighed.

"That was rough." Lilith said. Roland nodded

"Yeah. But she needs to understand how much we need Jace. Having both him and Ten is our only hope of beating Rose… and for that matter after seeing the footage of Eden 6 and the Badasscrater he may even be able to stop Heat and Fuel. Though it would have to be on the night of a full moon." Lilith nodded

"Yeah" she said then laughed."

"I swear whenever we think we've seen it all something happens and our minds are blown… I mean who would have ever thought we would be fighting along side a freaking Werewolf, and a man who is practically a demi god!" Roland nodded.

"Yeah." then Lilith asked.

"Do you really think we an trust him?" Roland sighed.

"To be honest… yes."

"Why? Im not disagreeing with you I mean I trust him too, but why?" Roland sighed

"It was back on Loboria when Ten brought Elizabeth back. Jace was crying tears of joy. The way he treated her like she was glass and the way he never left her side throughout the entire flight back. I thought "there is no way a man who cares so much about one person could be evil." turns out I was right."

* * *

"Jace sighed as he sat down on the couch in Hammerlocks den. Hammerlock had turned on the power and all of the savages had been wiped out. Everyone was out getting fresh air but Jace had stayed inside to think. Then Fuse came in and sat next to him.

"Hey sup wolfy?" she said with a smile. Jace smirked.

"Oh im just thinking about how im gonna kill Nakayma… hmmm maybe ill shove a grenade up his ass… naaa to quick." Fuse laughed

"You really hate him don't you?" Jace shook his head.

"That is an understatement… he's the man who took Elizabeth away from me." Fuse sighed.

"I see… she said she wants you to move on too huh?" Jace nodded.

"Yeah im trying too but its hard." Then Fuse smiled flirtatiously. Jace frowned

"What?"

"I can help with that." she said then kissed Jace his eyes widened but soon he leaned into it. Then Ten came in.

"Hey Jace… dah damn it really Jace?"Jace and Fuse separated.

"Oh hey Ten" he said with a smile. Ten sighed.

"I swear to god Jace I turn my back on you for two seconds and you have your tongue down a girls throat… anyway Nakayama called apparently he took our Claptrap unit."

"So?" Jace asked

"Who cares about that annoying bucket of bolts?" Ten sighed

"That annoying bucket of bolts has the New U tech in it, if Nakayama has even a strand of hair from Jack he can bring him back with Claptrap so lets go, you too can make out later." Jace sighed

"Alright" then he turned to Fuse.

"But next time there are gonna be a lot less cloths involved." he said with a wink, and Fuse giggled.

"Oh I cant wait Jace." she said seductively. Ten sighed.

"Alright lets go."

* * *

While Jace had been inside "talking" to Fuse Ten had been talking to Hammerlock and Krieg.

"So Ten my boy how are to you feeling?" Hammerlock asked. Ten smiled

"Im feeling great Hammerlock its great to have Jace back… but..." he said with a bit of a frown at the end.

"But what?" Hammerlock said Ten sighed

"Jace… is an unstoppable killing machine I mean im stronger than him by a lot but Jace he was born and raised to kill… but now he desperately wants… no he needs to kill Nakayama… im afraid what he might do I mean Jace is usually a calm guy but when he snaps its… terrifying" Ten shuddered as he remembered the day a group of bandits cut down a young girl right in front of Jace, and the particularly brutal deaths he had administered to each one. Then Krieg said something his sophisticated voice breaking through temporarily.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Ten. You have enough to worry about with those three monsters in you… no offence. Im sure that Jace will be fine even if he snaps." Ten smiled

"Thanks Krieg that helps a lot."

"NIPPLE SALADS!" Krieg yelled his crazy voice back out. Then Nakayama came on the echo laughing.

"Oh you guys are finished now. I have stolen your Claptrap with the New U Tech installed on it." he laughed. Ten frowned

"Why are you telling us that?… idiot." Nakayama froze

"Uh… Shut up!" he yelled then hung up. Ten sighed

"Hey Angel." he said to the echo.

"What's up Ten?" Angel replied back.

"Can you track Claptrap's coordinates?"

"Yes." Angel replied as she nodded.

"Send them to me please."

"Ok here you go." Angel said as a blip appeared on the map.

"Thanks Angel." he said and then proceeded to get Jace so they could save their idiot robot.

* * *

After some long fighting and a bit of internal bleeding. They had managed to save Claptrap and destroy some of Nakayama's DNA samples of Jack in the process. They were heading to the H.S.S Terminus to finally find Nakayama and end this. Claptrap had tagged along.

"Wow I cant believe I have a former Death's Messenger for a minion!" he said in awe. Jace sighed

"Call me your minion again and ill rip your eye out." Claptrap laughed.

"Oh yeah? Bring it! I can take youuuuuuuuu!" Claptrap yelled that last part as Jace had punted the robot 100 meters away from them.

"Annoying little bastard." Jace muttered. Everyone burst out laughing. Jace frowned.

"What?"

"You have no idea how long all of us have wanted to do that to that robot." Ten said as he pat Jace on the back. They continued walking and finally arrived at the H.S.S Terminus. It was a huge hangar door and was locked tight. Ten banged on it.

"Huh looks sturdy." Ten said then smiled

"But not for long." He grabbed it and with his amazing strength pried the doors open. Jace whistled.

"Damn Ten you been working out or what? Ten laughed.

"Yeah I lift here and there… ya know fighting Satan is pretty good for your core." he said with a smirk.

"Ah good our guests have arrived." Nakayama said with a chuckle over the echo.

"We have a surprise for you." he said then hung up. Ten frowned

"What did he mean by we?" Then everyone's eyes widened and standing in front of them were about 50 copies of Handsome Jack.

"Hello im Handsome Jack." they all said at the same time then pulled out their guns and started shooting. Hammerlock ducked behind cover and began firing his sniper rife, meanwhile Fuse had lept at the copies. She super heated her knife and cut through them like butter. She did back flips and landed behind them and stabbed them. Jace smirked

"Damn that is hot!" he yelled at her. She smirked back at him. Then Jace transformed and joined the fray. He was a blur to everyone, and quickly began cutting down the failed Jack clones. Then Ten pulled out Howitzer and Jackal and began firing shots hitting each Jack in the head, and punching any Jack that got too close. Krieg had pulled out his buzz axe and had began cutting down Jack's left and right. In no time they were all dead.

"Wha… how did you…? No matter" Nakayama said over the echo. Then he laughed

"Come on down to the center of the ship… we are waiting for you." Fuse frowned

"What the hell? Why does he keep saying we?" she asked as the made their way to the center." Ten sighed.

"I think I know why… but I really hope I am wrong." Soon they reached the center of the ship and standing atop the balcony was Nakayama, and beside him Handsome Jack. He smiled and said

"Sup kiddos?"

* * *

Ten growled.

"Hello Jack!" he said.

"Surprised to see ya considering Zero ran his sword through you back."

Jack laughed

"Well what can I say Nakayama messes up a lot, and I mean a lot but when he gets something done boy, does he get it done." he said as he stretched. Then everyone turned as they heard Jace letting out his trademark laugh, which sent chills down even Jack's spine.

"So your Handsome Jack?" he said.

"You look like a wuss." Jace said as he smirked. Then Jack laughed.

"Im sorry do I know you?" Jack asked with a frown. Jace smiled

"Yeah we've met before my name is Jace… Jace Torgue." Jacks eyes widened.

"Oh no shit eh… hows your idiot uncle?" he said with a smirk.

"Eh still richer than you." Jace also said with a smirk.

"Cute…but this "wuss" killed Roland." Jace laughed

"You didn't do a very good job Ten and his friends brought him back with the New U station… same with your daughter." Jacks eyes widened.

"Angel is… alive?" he said in shock. Jace nodded.

"Yup and she's going skaggy style with the same guy who ran his sword through your back." Jack glared

"Your gonna regret saying that Jace." he said with poison behind his words.

"Nakayama! where's my bloody mecha suit!?" Nakayama jumped and fumbled around with a remote. He pushed a button and a huge yellow mecha suit with machine guns on each arm and claws dropped down. Jack jumped into it and began operating it.

"All right Raiders! Lets see ya try to kill me this time!" he said with a maniacal laugh. He immediately began firing he guns. Krieg Fuse and Hammerlock all dived behind cover meanwhile Ten flew into the air and Jace began running circles around the suit.

"Get back her fido!" Jack yelled with anger clearly aiming for the man who he felt had talked bad about his daughter. Jace laughed.

"Hey Jack im not the one you should be worried about!" Jack looked up just as Ten swooped in and landed a punch right in the center of the suit sending it crashing into the wall. Jack stood up and growled. Ten smirked.

"Hey Jack what's up?" he said with a laugh. Jack yelled in anger and lunged at Ten bringing one of the suits claws down on where Ten was. Ten dodged it then Jack let lose a barrage of missiles at Ten. Most missed but one hit Ten who yelled in anger.

"Damn it why am I always the one who gets blown up!" he yelled. Jace laughed.

"Yo Ten I got an idea lets use maneuver delta." Ten laughed.

"Jace you are a sick man!" Jace laughed.

"Yeah I get it from my uncle." then Ten landed next to Jace. Jace began moving in place creating 4 copies of him.

"What the hell?" Jack yelled in frustration. Then all the Jaces lunged at him. He flinched. Then opened his eyes.

"Phew." he said then Ten was in front of him. He quickly grabbed Jacks head twisted it and snapped his neck. Jack fell dieing. Then Jack turned to Ten, regret in his eyes. He said.

"Ten... I know ive made lots of mistakes but... tell Angel that her father... John not Jack, has always loved her" then he fell dead.

"What!" Nakayama yelled.

"How did you,… gack!" Nakayama was cut off as Jace now had him by the throat. Jace slammed him into the ground over and over and over again. He screamed in pain but did not die. Then Jace dropped him down and grabbed both his legs. There was a faint cracking noise, and Nakayama screamed in pain. Then Jace grabbed both his arms and broke them making him whimper like a dog.

"Ha… Have mercy." Nakayama whimpered, with terror in his voice. Jace ignored him and simply put his foot on Nakayama's chest smiling as ribs slowly began to break and crack making him scream more. Ten Hammerlock and Krieg all stood in silence, but then Fuse piped up.

"Jace that's enough just finish him already." Jace smiled and laughed making everyone shiver.

"No im not done with my chew toy quite yet."

"Jace just kill him damn it! Put him out of his misery!" Fuse yelled. Jace sighed in frustration, then picked up Nakayama. He began slamming his head against the wall. Then there was a faint crack and he fell dead his neck broken. Jace walked away from him, then Fuse put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jace… I" Jace pushed her away gently.

"Sorry Fuse, You aren't my type." he said coldly.


	31. Story anouncement 2

Hello everybody i just thought id warn you all that i am going to be going back to school soon so i will have to focus on my work. It may take me a long long time to get chapters up but i will try but i promise i will be back full time during the summer :D im sorry for any inconvenience


	32. The Fall of Pandora Chapter 38

**Id like to thank S4ag M4n for allowing me to do a tie in to his High school for the Certifiably Insane sorry just like Don Socrates did hehe Enjoy :D**

* * *

Soon Ten, Jace Krieg Fuse and Hammerlock had all arrived back at Sanctuary. Ten and Jace had both gone to talk too Roland. When they arrived at the Raider's Headquarters. When they arrived they were met by Roland Elizabeth and Lilith both with concerned faces. They were aimed at Jace. He frowned.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Jace snapped as he realized they were staring at him. Roland sighed and brought up the video footage of Jace torturing Nakayama. Then Elizabeth glared at Jace.

"What the fuck was that about!?" she yelled

"You know damn well what that was about." Jace growled. Elizabeth glared and her nostrils flared.

"Jace that was stupid and unnecessary and you know it! No one deserves to die like that, not even Nakayama!" Jace simply sighed and walked away.

"Im not talking about this with you anymore." He growled and then he was gone.

"You get the fuck back here! Don't think I won't find you!" Elizabeth yelled as she floated off to find Jace. After they left Roland simply turned to Ten not needing to ask the question. Ten sighed.

"Jace has control over his anger he won't hurt anyone innocent… that and it takes a lot and I mean a lot to set him off. Roland nodded then said.

"All right now let's discuss your… ex friends the Death's Messengers we need as much data as you can give us on them. What their powers are, possible weaknesses." Ten nodded and scratched his chin.

"Well I can tell you what their powers are but weaknesses well … none of us really have any… unless you count the fact that I need anger to activate my full power but even without that im still pretty strong." Roland nodded

"Right powers are fine." Ten nodded

"Well ill start off with the lightest. The twins… I don't know much about them they avoided contact with most of us especially Jace... i dont even know their real names… but as far as I can tell the girl, who we called Beta can shape shift into anything even turn her arms into weapons and the boy, who we called Gamma has Telekinesis." Roland nodded

"Well that's not too bad…. What about Rose?" Tens face went grim.

"Yeah well… Rose can pretty much do well… anything she wants." Roland and Lilith both frowned confused at him. Ten sighed.

"Well she called her power Atomic Manipulation… that means she can create and destroy atomic particles so basically she can take a pen and turn it to gold or take a man's body and turn it to ash" Roland whistled.

"Shit that's pretty heavy…how the hell do we beat that?" Ten chuckled.

"Well you don't… but Jace and I can… let me make this clear if you come into contact with her under no circumstances should anyone fight her. If you see her you find either me or Jace understood?" Roland nodded

"Yeah but… are you saying you two can beat her?" Ten nodded

"We may be able to… as far as I can tell she has to make contact with the object in order to alter it so that gives an advantage to me cause I can shoot, Jace may have a problem cause he prefers to use tooth and claw in his fights and very seldom uses guns, though the results are usually devastating but he is fast and smart enough to out maneuverer Rose." Roland nodded

"Okay…thank you for the intel."

Ten smiled

"No problem Roland" then he turned to Lilith

"You've been awfully quiet." He said to her she smiled

"Oh im just here to convey a message, Mist said she wants to talk to you she said to meet her at Moxxi's" Ten sighed

"Oh great a siren wants to talk to me… this can't be good" Lilith giggled.

"Oh im sure it will be fine" she said

"Oh yeah and you know that how exactly?" Ten asked Lilith shrugged

"Oh call it a hunch."

* * *

Lilith had seen Jace storm off toward the fast travel station and had decided to follow him. She didn't know him very well but was still very curious about him none the less. For one he was a very attractive man. Lilith had a boyfriend so nothing would ever happen but she was still curious about him and his dark past.

"Hey killer where ya going?" she asked politely.

"None of your fucking business!" Jace snapped. Lilith frowned

"Geeze I try to be polite and I get my head bit off… asshole" Jace cleared his throat

"Uhhh… sorry about that it's just ive been very stressed lately… im going to an old Hyperion outpost, figured it'd be the perfect place to blow off some steam… you can come with if you'd like." Lilith shrugged.

"Sure why not I could use a good work out too." She said though she was more interested in seeing Jace fight. Most of his fight with Ten had been to fast for her too watch but from what she had seen from the shock waves she could tell that this man would be a treat to watch. Jace entered in the coordinates he had in mind and then the fast travel station whisked them off to the out post. When they arrived Lilith's jaw dropped. In front of her was a huge building. A sign hung in the door way. It read Handsome Jack's High School for the Certifiably Insane.

* * *

Angel sat on the couch crying. Ten had stopped by before going to Moxxi's and had told her what Jack's last words were. Zer0 sat next to her trying to comfort her.

"I don't get it just when I think I can hate him he says something like that with his dying breath… it's so unfair." She said sobbing. Zer0 put his arm around her. He had taken his mask off as he usually did while they were alone revealing his scarred face. He placed his arm around her a little bit awkwardly being unsure if that was the correct etiquette. He relaxed a bit when Angel leaned into him. He smiled at her and said.

"If im correct he said that John not Jack loved you… you can hate Handsome Jack still… think of it this way Handsome Jack was the man who murdered your father John." Angel smiled up at him and said.

"Thank you Zer0… that makes me feel better… and your right John did always love me… but Jack not so much… thank you. " Then she kissed him. At first it was a light peck but then they were wildly making out. Then Angel grabbed his arm and pulled him up to her room.

"I assume I should leave the mask off." Zer0 said with a smirk. Angel giggled and shut the door to her room behind them.

* * *

Ten had gone to Moxxi's like Lilith had told her. Mist was there waiting. She smiled at him and Ten sat down with a smirk on his face.

"You know if you wanted a date you could have asked me to my face." He said. Mist rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself buddy this isn't a date yet."

Ten smirked

"Yet?" he asked coyly. He eyed Mist. She was attractive enough. Her hair was a dark deep purple as well as her lipstick. Her hair also seemed to be the longest of all the other sirens and flowed all the way down to her waist along with a bang that went over her right eye. She noticed him eyeing her and smirked.

"Look all you want but you aren't touching yet." She said. Ten laughed

"Yeah we will see… so what did you call me here for?" Ten asked. Mist shrugged

"Oh I just thought we'd catch up we haven't gotten a chance too actually talk in years" Ten frowned

"Why do you really need to see me?" he asked not believing Mist's explanation. She frowned

"What a girl can't want to catch up with her friend?" Ten smirked

"No its just you bite your lip when you lie" Mist sighed

"Fine… I was monitoring the echo frequency's and it seems that the Order has some left over agents here I was wondering if you'd help me track them down." Ten frowned

"Why me? Why not ask Tex?" Mist sighed and pointed her thumb to a table across from them. Ten's eyes widened as he realized that Tex and Brick were here talking and laughing with on another.

"She's… Preoccupied right now" Mist said.

Ten smirked then yelled to the other table

"Hey Brick be gentle!" Brick grinned evilly and Tex frowned and stuck her middle finger up at Ten. Ten laughed

"Love you too Tex!" he said Mist giggled and turned back to Ten

"So… you in?" Ten thought for a moment then said

"Sure sounds like fun"

* * *

"Why did you bring me here?" Lilith asked Jace. He frowned

"What are you talking about… have you been here before?" Lilith nodded

"Jack imprisoned me here along with my friends… Ten too… I lost a very good friend here." Jace's face softened

"Oh … I see… well im sorry" then he grinned evily

"How bout you take your anger out on the bandits that have taken refuge in there" he said Lilith frowned

"How do you know they are in there?" she asked

"I can smell them." Jace said plainly as he opened the door. Sitting there was a large group of bandits.

"Shoot em!" one yelled. Lilith imeadeatly vanished and reappeared behind them her phaseblast killing a large number of them. Jace transformed and began jumping between them slashing their throats with his claws. In a matter of minutes all the bandits were dead and Jace howled triumphantly. He reverted back to his human form and turned to Lilith.

"So… you think you can handle taking a look around?" Lilith nodded

"Yah… I should be fine" They began walking and for Lilith it was like a trip down memory lane. She reckognized the different classrooms and paused as they passed by the one where she met Roland.

"I guess some good things did come from being in this place" she said with a smile. Soon they passed by a gaping hole in the wall. Lilith laughed

"Wow they still didn't fix this?" she said. Jace frowned

"What?" he asked Lilith giggled

"Ten made this hole when he decided to show off his strength to Maya. Jack was not too happy let me tell ya." Jace smirked

"Yeah that sounds like something he would do" he chuckled

"I don't need to show off to get a woman" he said mocking something Ten had said on one of their missions.

"pfft my ass" Lilith chuckled and soon they came to the dorms. They walked up to her old dorm and stepped in. She looked around and recognized the bed she and Roland had shared multiple times while here. Then she gasped. Standing in front of them was Luke. He smiled

"Hey Lil" he said

"Oh my god your… alive!" Lilith said tears now streaming down her face. Luke smiled

"Yes Lilith I am" Lilith moved to hug him but Jace held out his arm.

"Lilith do not go near him" Lilith frowned

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Why wouldn't I hug my friend?" she asked Jace growled.

"He is not Luke" he said

"What how do you know?" Lilith asked

"Because I if he was he wouldn't smell familiar… Beta cut the crap I know it's you" Then the fake Luke chuckled and morphed into a girl about Lilith's age with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes and pale white skin.

"im sorry its just I saw the video footage of her and this boy and I just couldn't help but toy with her fragile little heart" she said mockingly to Lilith. Lilith screamed in rage

"You fucking bitch! How dare you disrespect my friends memory!" she yelled and lunged at Beta.

"Lilith! No!" Jace yelled but she was knocked back by and invisible force. Jace caught her and turned to see a boy with short blonde hair pale skin and deep blue eyes.

"Gamma" Jace growled. Gamma smiled

"What's up?" he asked Jace growled

"What do you two want?" he asked Gamma raised his hands

"Relax Jace we come in peace… well as long as you keep that girl there under control" Jace sighed

"Lilith… don't try anything ok?" Lilith sighed

"Fine" then Jace turned to gamma

"so… Douchbag 1 what do you want?" Gamma chuckled

"We have come to tell you" then Beta spoke

"that the end is near." Jace sighed

"Fuck. I hate it when they finish each others sentances it's never good" Gamma chuckled

"Soon this pitiful planet will end and there will be nothing you ro any other member of your precious Raiders can do too stop it." Jace frowned

"Oh yeah and what I take it you two are gonna kill me?" Gamma chuckled

"Oh we wont be doing the destroying… Ten will." Jace sighed

"Yeah Pandora and Ten will fall blah blah blah you should know by now I don't believe in fate Gamma the future is only what we make it and it can always change" Gamma chuckled

"We'll see… good bye Jace. He gave one last chuckle and they were gone


	33. The Fall of Pandora Chapter 39

Lilith and Jace both arrived back at Sanctuary. Ten and Mist had happened to be heading the Fast travel station. Ten smiled mischievously.

"Oh and where were you too?" he asked then frowned as she saw the tears rolling down Lilith's face.

"What's wrong Lil?" Lilith tried to speak but simply ran off to find Roland. Jace sighed

"She met Gamma and Beta… Beta turned into that Luke guy to toy with Lilith." Jace watched as pure fury lit yup in Ten's eyes

"She what!" he yelled Jace nearly cowered at the booming in Tens voice. He had never seen Ten this angry before… ever. But this was a different type of anger it was not one that would bring out Heat or Fuel it was onethat would bring out the anger in Ten himself.

"Yeah… she's really upset about it." Ten laughed

"Oh dear Beta just made this very very personal." Ten said with pure hatred in his voice. Jace cleared his throat then asked

"So where you two heading? He asked Mist immediately said

"None of your business" Jace smirked

"Oh defensive aren't we?" he turned to Ten

"Don't Enjoy yourself too much." he said with an even bigger smirk. Mist sighed and pulled Ten to the station then they were gone. Jace chuckled and shook his head. He went into Roland's office. Roland was not there but Mordecai was he stuck his thumb to the video screen.

"There's a phone call for you." He said Jace frowned

"Who is it… if it is Rose tell her to fuck off" Mordecai shook his head

"No bud it isint… lets just say you may want to get some earplugs." Jace sighed and Torgue came up on the video screen.

"WHAT'S UP B*TCHES?" he screamed Jace sighed

"Yes what is it Uncle Torgue?" Then his eyes widened as his uncle's face went solemn.

"We have a problem" he said in his normal voice. This made Mordecai fall out of his chair.

"Whoa… did he just speak like a normal human being?" Torgue cleared his throat

"I figured that now is not the time for jokes… it seems your old friends Gamma and Beta decided to pay a visit to my arena. They are killing fans Jace… they… they slaughtered a child in front of a crowd." Jace's eyes widened

"What?" Jace asked rage in his voice Torgue nodded solemnly

"Im on my way" Jace growled and booked it to the Fast travel station. Gamma and Beta had gone too far this time. Jace decided he was going to make an example out of them.

"Hey you get back here!" he heard a voice yell. Jace stopped and turned to face Elizabeth and… Axton and Maya?

"What do they want?" Jace thought to himself

"Sorry can't talk right now." He said out loud

Elizabeth frowned

"Oh no you don't we're coming with." Jace sighed

"Fine… just don't be surprised if you don't like what you are about to see" he said then they were off to The Badass Crater of Badassitude

* * *

Ten looked around him at the wasteland of a town they had arrived in. Lynchwood.

"Man this place makes Sanctuary look like a Luxury Resort" Ten said out loud. Mist smirked

"I like it" she said.

"It looks like one of those towns you see in old western movies." Ten shrugged

"Yeah I guess so… so I take it the Order's agents are here correct?" Mist simply giggled.

"What?" Ten asked

"What's so funny?" Mist giggled again

"I may have stretched the truth… I was actually called here by and old acquaintance of yours hecalls himself the Hermit. Tens eyes widened

"Oh, really?" Mist nodded

"Yup he should be right…" soon they came up to an old house in the middle of the town."

"Here" Mist knocked on the door and it opened. Standing there was a hooded figure.

"Ah I have been expecting you." The Hermit said.

"Please come in." Ten sighed and stepped in then he turned to the Hermit and said flatly

"Cut the old man act Astor I know it's you." The Hermit chuckled and pushed his hood back. He revealed his face. He looked to be about Jace's age, only with a lot more grey hair. The hair that wasn't grey was brown and slicked back. Mist also noticed that he had a face of a battle hardened solider and looked like he could probably out think Roland.

"Hello old friend" he said with a smile. Ten sighed

"Don't give me that" he said then smiled and hugged Astor

"Oh who am I kidding I missed you buddy come here and give me a hug" Mist frowned con fused

"Okay so explain how do you know each other?" Ten smirked as he and Astor did a bro hug.

"Astor and I go way back; he was a freelance agent that the Messenger's would call on from time to time. He Jace and I teamed up once to… should I say put a wrench in one of the Dahl Corporations plans. Astor nodded

"Ah I remember that how is Jace doing anyway? I saw what he did too Rose through the bugs I hooked up on the ship." he said then snickered

"See ya bitch! My god that was hilarious." Ten snickered as well

"Yeah he certainly made me proud with that one the look on Rose's face was absolutely priceless."

"Oh I bet" Astor said with a chuckle

"So Astor, my good buddy why did you call me here?" Ten asked. Astor sighed as he stretched

"Well I wanted you to know that im coming out of retirement… figured with all the shit hitting the fan among the Messengers id want to get in on the action." Tens grin widened

"Oh my god you me and Jace back together again haha this is gonna be awesome!"

Astor raised his hand

"Hold on let me finish… im going to join you… but first you two have to help me."

* * *

Jace sighed as they arrived at Torgue's office in the arena. Maya Axton and Elizabeth all stood waiting with him. Then Torgue himself arrived. He smiled then looked at Elizabeth. His eyes widened

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE F*CK!? IS THAT A GHOST!?" he screamed. Jace looked at Elizabeth

"Oh I dint explain it to you yet did i… well long story short Ten brought her back… but as Tannis explained to me shes locked in the same dimension Lilith and Maya get their powers from.

"I DID NOT UNDERSTAND A F*CKING WORD YOU JUST SAID!" Torgue yelled Jace sighed

"Not surprising… look it isn't important right now. Right now we have some murderers to deal with. Torgue cleared his throat

"Right sorry" he said in a normal voice. Maya and Axton nearly jumped when he used this.

"Holy hell!" Axton said Torgue frowned

"What did you really think the yelling and swearing was normal? It's a marketing tool I use you would be surprised at how much it helps to sell my guns… now then lets get to business the Twins came here the other day said they wanted to fight… I figured there was no harm. I don't like them but hey two Death's Messengers would help sell tickets. They fought and beat most of my best guys…then things got… out of hand." Torgue turned to a video monitor and it flicked on. It showed Beta and Gamma victorious the crowd was cheering. Then they both rushed into the audience. They came back with a kid who was about 12 years old. He was crying. Maya frowned

"What the hell are they…? Oh my god!" she choked the last words as Beta turned her arm to a blade and stabbed the little boy right through his body. Maya and Elizabeth both watched in horror as the child fell dead. Jace growled and Axton was fuming.

"What the fuck!? Why did they do that?!" Axton yelled Jace sighed

"The Twins are ruthless… even more so than Rose… they will do what ever it takes to get what they want." Maya cleared her throat

"But this this isn't ruthless this is just barbaric" she said tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Jace … you never did anything like that did you?" Elizabeth asked. Jace shook his head.

"No I only kill the deserving… they seem to like to kill for fun even if that person is innocent."

"They said they will be back today." Torgue said with sadness in his voice. Jace smirked

"Good… Torgue get the arena ready for my… entrance im going to make an example out of my former comrades." He said Torgue grinned

"OH FUCK YEAH THIS IS GONA BE AWESOME! TEACH THOSE PUNKS A LESSON IN PAIN JACE!"

* * *

"Remind me why we are doing this again!" Mist yelled as she turned her body to mist and surrounded a bandit making him choke on noxious fumes and die.

"Because we need Astor on our side!" Ten yelled back as he landed two shots into a bandit's skull with Jackal. Mist sighed and pulled out the Combustion Hellfire she had found earlier and began unloading shots at the bandits causing them to go up in flames

"Damn it I love this thing!" she said as she unloaded shot after shot. Ten laughed then grabbed a psycho who had gotten brave and decided to charge Ten and quickly snapped his neck.

"Dont get too attached to it or else you'll end up like Moxxi!" Ten yelled

"What do you mean?" Mist asked as she emitted a corrosive mist from her fingertips which seeped into several of the bandit's lungs making them melt from the inside.

"You know that gun Good Touch?" Ten yelled back as she smashed his fist unto a charging goliath's chest killing him instantly.

"Yeah!" Mist yelled back.

"I had to borrow it from her once... it vibrates!" he said as he finished off the last bruiser.

"Oh my god really?" Mist said laughing hysterically. Ten nodded

"Yup... could have gone my whole life without finding that bit of information out." Giggled and they walked into one of the bandits hut's to hang out in for a bit and regain catch their breath sat down with her legs crossed on the bed

"well that takes care of that." Ten said as he looked at the carnage around him. Astor had asked him to wipe out Lynchwood bandit population for him so that the bystanders in Lynchwood could live safely. They had finally finished.

"So should we head back to Astor now?" Mist shook her head.

"Nah let's talk first... ive noticed you haven't been using Heat or Fuels abilities lately... why is that?" Ten cleared his throat.

"I... I don't wanna talk about it." He said Mist giggled

"Im sorry I didn't give you a choice" she said then held out her hands. A mist emitted form her finger tips and surrounded Ten who coughed

"Mist what the hell is this?" he asked Mist giggled

"It my truth mist forces people to tell me what I want, very useful for interrogations... now tell me why haven't you been using Heat and Fuels abilities?"

"Because I have to suppress them now they have become too strong... gah why did i say that?" Ten said as the mist took effect.

"Why are you so afraid?" Mist asked

"Because I don't want to hurt anyone I care about" Ten said flatly not needing the Mist to get that bit out. Mist nodded

"Ahhhh i see... well I understand." Then she got a huge grin on her face.

"So am I someone you care about?" Ten nodded

"Yes." Mist giggled

"Oh really" she said as she laid herself out on the bed and rubbed her hand up her legs.

"So tell me what are you thinking right now?" Ten thought for a moment then he walked up to Mist and kissed her right on the lips. Mist giggled as they parted and he whispered something in her ear. She gasped

"Dirty boy!" she said then Ten shut the door to the hut.


	34. The fall of Pandora Chapter 40

The Twins had arrived right on schedule. They were standing in the middle of the arena as the fans booed and jeered them. They ignored them and then stated loudly, Beta talking first in her steely voice.

"We have arrived bring us…"

"Your next challenger" Gamma stated right after. Axton and Maya sat in the crowd with Elizabeth right next to them.

"Damn it why isn't he letting us help?" Maya asked in frustration.

"Because this is his territory and there fore his fight." Elizabeth said flatly. Axton frowned

"Territory?" he asked confused. Elizabeth shrugged

"It's a Lycan thing you wouldn't understand." Axton frowned

"You say that like you would." he said Elizabeth smiled

"That's because I am a Lycan as well remember?" she said and giggled

"Now just sit back and enjoy the show." Elizabeth said. Axton shuddered as he saw the same blood lust he had seen in Jace's eyes whenever he fought appear in Elizabeth's sweet eyes.

* * *

Jace pulled the black hood over his face.

"So remind me again why you uh… cut your hair like that?" his uncle asked. Jace shrugged

"Ive been through some tough times lately figured a new look could help me take my mind off things." Torgue frowned unbelievingly.

"That's bull crap Jace you don't just do things like this for the sake of it." Jace sighed

"Fine… I was reading up on some old Lycan customs… apparently Lycan's used to do this to their hair when they vowed a vendetta on someone…. I vowed one on Gamma and Beta."

"Alright… just be careful out there ok?" Jace nodded

"Ill be fine Uncle Torgue trust me." Then Jace smirked

"Now hit my music."

* * *

Gamma and Beta sneered

"What is there no one man enough to challenge us!?" Gama yelled with a laugh. Beta giggled

"Fine then I guess well have to make do with…" Gamma was cut off as the lights went off.

* * *

Maya turned to Elizabeth

"What the hell? Did Torgue blow a fuse box or something?" Elizabeth shook her head and giggled

"It seems that Jace is done fooling around… back on Loboria we used to watch Jace fight every day before he disappeared among the Messangers… but sometimes a Gladiator would get out of hand so Jace was the one who was sent to put them down…. But he would also use a very smart intimidation tactic to as he put it "Put the fear of god in their hearts" Then Maya shuddered as a guitar began playing in the background. It was slow and western sounding. Then she heard a man with a deep voice begin singing.

"There aint no grave can hold my body down"

"There aint no grave can hold my body down."

The entire crowd erupted in cheers recognizing the music as a figure in a black hood stood in the entranceway to the arena.

"Is that Jace?" Axton asked. Elizabeth nodded

"Yup… and he is very angry."

"When I hear that trumpet sound." The man sung

"Im gonna rise right out of the ground there aint no grave."

"Can hold my."

"Body down."

* * *

Ten and Mist walked into Astor's hut. Astor raised an eyebrow

"That took longer than expected… wait did you two get side-tracked?" Astor asked with a smirk Mist giggled

"Oh, maybe a little bit." She said smirking up at Ten who chuckled. Then his echo beeped and Ten answered it. It was a video call.

"What's up Maya?" Ten asked as he barely made out Maya in the darkness.

"Dude. Jace is fighting in the Torgue arena… you gotta check this out." She said and turned the echo to the arena. Ten's eyes widened as he saw the same blue lights he knew oh so well. Jace was in a black hood and slowly making his way to the center of the arena. Then he heard the sombre lyrics.

"Well look way down the river."

"What do you think I see?"

"I see a band of angels."

"And there coming after me"

"There aint no grave can hold my body down."

Jace was pissed.

"Who is he fighting?" Ten asked.

"Gamma and Beta I think." Maya stated. Then Ten froze.

"What!? Is he crazy!? They will kill him! Send me your coordinates im on my way." Ten ran out of Astor's hut.

"Mist, take Astor back to Sanctuary and introduce him to Roland. I have a feeling they will get along swimmingly." Mist nodded

"Got it babe." She said with a wink. Then Ten took off into the air as fast as he could hurtling himself at top speed. He had to make it in time or else Jace would die.

* * *

The music stopped and the lights came back on. Jace smiled under his hood then threw it back revealing his newly cut hair which he had shaven into a marine cut himself. Gamma and Beta both smiled

"Ahhh Jace it's about time you showed up. We like the new look" They said at the same time. Jace simply snarled

"Uncle Torgue! Start the fight!" He stated over the echo.

"Not so fast Jace." Gamma said with a smirk.

"We are not going to fight you today." Beta said.

"We have a different opponent in mind." Gamma said then they jumped up into the crowd,

They took a seat and watched both smiling. Jace let out a loud laugh.

"Alright who is it? Bring it on! Ill take on anyone you can throw at me!"

"Youll be fighting me wolf boy." Said a woman's voice, which had an accent Jace recognized as British. Jace turned to see a woman with long blood red hair and crimson eyes and one fang distended over her bottom lip. Jace's mind went foggy realizing that this woman was some how… alluring. He shook his head

"And you are?" Jace asked trying to clear his mind.

"Im Jacqueline but you can call me Jack im your replacement with the Messengers." Jace sniffed the air.

"Your breath smells like blood." He stated flatly as he crinkled his nose. Jack shrugged

"Well it is my favourite food." She said in almost a seductive tone… at least Jace thought it was anyway. Jace raised an eyebrow

"So…. You're a vampire?" Jack nodded

"Yeah I guess that's what we are called among you people." She said.

"Aren't you supposed to burn up in sunlight?" Jace asked realizing it was about 2:00pm

"And aren't you supposed to be weak to silver?" Jack asked with a mocking chuckle.

"It seems both of our races have had fairy tales made about them over the millennia." Jace shrugged

"Yeah… I guess your right…. Look enough talk…" Jace said and transformed.

"Lets fight!" he growled. He lunged at Jack and landed a furious punch in her stomach. She doubled over in pain. Then Jace brought his knee up into her face sending her flying into the wall.

"What is that all you got? How disappointing!" Jace yelled with a laugh. A fog began to fill the arena.

"What the?" Jace said in confusion. He heard a slight giggling in the fog, and then felt a fist right in his face. Jace clenched his face in pain.

"Damn it he yelled." Then the fog cleared and Jack was standing right next to Jace not a single scratch on her. For some reason Jace was completely frozen in place. She giggled

"Come now mutt was that the best YOU'VE got because you'll have to do way better."

"Fuck you! You bitch!" he yelled still frozen. Jack giggled

"Let's see if we can get rid of that lycan pride" she wrapped her arms around Jace's neck and began to lick at his neck as he was forced to revert back to his human form. Something was controlling his mind! Jace could resist enough so that his mouth moved at his will but the rest of his body had completely failed on him.

"Damn you." Jace muttered weakly. Jack simply giggled and bit Jace's neck. Elizabeth screamed in horror from the stands. Jace growled quietly in anger.

"So gonna kill me by drinking me dry huh?" Jack shook her head then Jace felt a liquid seep into his neck. She was injecting the Vampire toxin into him!

"Fuck." Jace said plainly as she let go of him and he collapsed. As he faded out of conciusness he saw Jack disappear in a mist and then heard Ten screaming in anger.

* * *

Ten had arrived just in time to see Jace collapse. He rushed down to his friend's side

"Jace! Wake up buddy!" he said in a panic. Soon Maya Axton and Elizabeth were by his side tears rolling down Elizabeth's face.

"Ten the Messengers found a vampire… she injected him with the toxin."

"Wouldn't that just make him part vampire?" Axton asked. Ten shook his head.

"That only happens in humans if the vampire toxin is put into any other being… they will die in about a 10 minutes." Ten said as Torgue rushed into the arena. He knelt beside Jace

"Oh my god what did she do to him!" he asked panic in his eyes

"Jace! Jace! Come on buddy please get up!" Torgue yelled terrified that his only living family member was dying.

"If I may interject." Said Tannis suddenly over the echo.

"What is it? If you know anything you had better tell me Tannis!" Ten yelled in frustration. Tannis cleared her throat.

"I have been studying eridium and it seems that it has healing properties... it can even nullify toxins." She said.

"But where are we going to find eridium!?" Ten asked then Elizabeth stepped forward.

"umm… the eridium you used on me is still in my body." She said.

"Maybe you can extract it Ten."

"I would not recommend that." Tannis said over the echo

"You will die" she said Elizabeth chuckled

"Funny… there was a time when I would have cared about that… but I don't any more I just don't want Jace to die… Ten please extract the eridium from my body and use it on Jace please don't let him die." She said. Ten cleared his throat

"Are you sure Elizabeth?" he asked. She nodded and smiled

"Yes… yes I am." Ten nodded

"Ok ill try." Then Ten searched his consciousness and found the deity.

"Yes what is it you desire?" the deity asked almost mocking him.

"Look… I know we are supposed to like kill each other and stuff… but can you please help me save my friend?"

"well actually it would be me killing you." The deity said

"But… I can sense your grievances and I would hate for you to commit suicide or something over this… fine I will lend you my eridium extracting powers… and I won't try to break free."

"Thank you." Ten said in his mind. Then he felt a power surge in himself and Ten began to faintly glow purple.

"Tell the girl to come to your side." The deity said calmly.

"Come here Elizabeth." Ten said out loud. Elizabeth walked over to Ten smiling happily the entire time.

"Now place your hand where her head would be if she were in this dimension." The deity said. Ten gently placed his hand where Elizabeth's head would be.

"The rest is simple just imagine the eridium flowing out from her body and into yours and it will happen."

Ten did as the deity said and Elizabeth's purple glow began to fade away and go into Ten. Soon Elizabeth stoped glowing and then was phased into this dimension. She smiled asnd collapsed barly breathing but still holding on.

"Now simply do the same with Jace only imagine the eridium flowing from your body and into his." Ten did as he was told and Jace began to glow a faint purple he squirmed a bit then gasped for air once all of the eridium was sued up. Ten sighed in relief as Jace sat up.

"What the what happened… Oh my god Elizabeth!" he yelled and ran to Elizabeth's side. He gently took her hand in his and looked down on her.

" What happened to you?" he asked.

"She gave you the eridium that was keeping you alive in order to save you Jace." Ten said solemly. Elizabeth smiled up at Jace.

"Don't be sad Jace." She said calmly.

"But… you can't die! I don't want to lose you again!" Jace said practically sobbing as tears rolled down his face. Elizabeth put her hand on his cheek.

"It's ok Jace… I should never have been brought back in the first place… but im happy I was able to help patch things up between you and Andrew… and im happy that this time I can say goodbye properly." She pulled Jace close to her and gently kissed him on the lips for the final time ever.

Then she smiled

"My only regret is we only spent one night together" she said weakly with a bit of wink. Jace smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Elizabeth smiled one last time

"Good bye Jace… I love you." She said then her eyes shut forever

"I love you too." Jace muttered then he transformed and howled mournfully into the air filling the entire stadium with the mournful cries of a lycan.

* * *

After the incident in the Torgue arena Ten, Jace, Axton and Maya took Elizabeth's body back to Sanctuary. Jace contacted Andrew and told him the whole story. Andrew was sad at first but he then swore that the Loborian forces would aid Pandora in any way possible. Elizabeth was buried and Roland spoke with Marcus to have a statue erected in her honour. Marcus was a bit difficult with the cost of course but his tune changed when he realized it was a favour for the Jace Torgue, thought it would take a few months for the statue to be made. Ten and Jace now stood in front of Elizabeth's grave stone. Ten put his hand on Jace's shoulder

"You ok bud?" he asked Jace nodded

"Yeah… she died and honourable death this time around." Jace said with slight smile.

"Don't worry well get back at Rose for this." Jace fidgeted slightly at this.

"This was not Rose's fault." Jace said. Ten frowned.

"What do you mean?" Ten asked

"When I was in the arena I felt something controlling me… I thought it was the vampire girl, Jack at first but then I realized she is not a strong as me… no the only person, or should I say people in that arena strong enough to break my mind were the Twins… Ten I think the Twins are brainwashing Rose."

Ten frowned

"You honestly think that." Jace shook his head.

"No… Yes… I don't know im just saying it may be a possibility, when we fight Rose let's not try to kill her right away ok?" Ten laughed

"I thought you would jump on a chance to kill her." Jace frowned

"Oh come on now Ten we may have bickered a lot but before Rakeria she was as close a friend to me as you were. Remember when we were dealing with the Crimson lance?" Ten sighed

"Yeah very well… alright we won't kill Rose imeadeatly well try to get some answers from her first… hell you haven't been wrong about these kind of things so far so maybe your right this time."


	35. The Fall of Pandora Chapter 41

"Son of a bitch is that who I think it is?" Jace said smiling widely Astor smiled back at him as he and Roland and all the other Raiders (excluding Ten and Mist who and stayed behind to talk) gathered around the war table.

"Hey Jace great to see you." He said as they fist bumped.

"Sorry about Elizabeth." He said his face going solemn. Jace smiled

"Im fine dont worry this time she didn't die by my hands so ill be fine, besides it's more productive at this point for me to be angry at the Twins and not sad at my loss… Ten should be here in a second we can discuss strategy… but fist I want to make a call." Jace turned to Angel .

"You think you can get me through to Rose?" Angle nodded

"Yup one sec." she pushed couple buttons on her echo and then Jace's echo rang for a sec. Then Rose was on the video screen.

"You got a lot of fucking nerve calling me Jace." She said fury in her eyes. Jace smirked

"Hey Rose what's up?" he said. Rose paused as he called her by her name for the first time since Rakeria. Then she continued

"What do you want?" Jace sighed

"I wanted to tell you that the twins killed a child in the Torgue arena… and last time I checked the Messengers have a, we don't kill children policy." Rose paused for a bit as if she was turning something over in her head. Then Jace noticed that her face went pale and her eyes went emotionless. All the signs of brainwashing. Then she said in a slightly monotone voice.

"They did what was necessary." Jace smiled as he saw the blankness in her eyes.

"I knew it" he thought to himself."

"Don't give me that bull shit Alex." Jace said out loud. Then the emotion came back in Rose's eyes.

"How dare you call me by that name!" she said Jace smirked

"Good bye Rose" he said then hung up. Roland frowned at Jace

"What the hell was that about?" Jace chuckled

"That my friend just confirmed my suspicion Rose is being brainwashed by the Twins." Roland's eyes widened.

"What how do you know." Jace chuckled

"Didn't you notice the blankness in her eyes when I talked about what the Twins? Did normally she would have had the Twins discharged… hell wouldn't be surprised if she killed them herself…killing children has always been a huge no no with her and when she did what she did on Rakeria I felt it was very out of character turns out I was right everything she has done since Rakeria, and maybe even before then has not been of her free will." Ten and mist walked in just as Jace finished this sentence. Jace smirked at them.

"I hope you two are using protection." He said with a chuckle.

"Bite me." Ten said with a laugh. Jace laughed back.

"Seems like she is doing a pretty good job of that, nice hickey by the way." Jace said as he pointed at the bruise which was on Ten's neck. Mist giggled

"Sorry about that." She said. Ten shrugged

"Eh no harm done now then why were you just calling Rose?" Ten asked. Jace explained to Ten what had happened, and Ten breathed heavil6y.

"Wow and you figured that all out from a phone call?" Jace nodded

"Yup"

Ten chuckled. Throughout his time with the messengers Jace had always been the main strategist. This was because when it came to war Jace was the absolute best and had received training in strategy comparable to a general from his father. Ten chuckled as he remembered the amount of times Jace had beaten Rose in chess when they were bored.

"Hey Jace what is the score between you and Rose right now?" Jace chuckled.

"Sixty wins for me zero for her." He said. Astor whistled

"Wow that's impressive… wait you are talking about your little chess gmes with her right?" Jace nodded

"Yup"

"What the hell is chess?" Brick said confused. Everyone looked at him shocked, save Salvador who was equally confused.

"What don't give me that look I really don't know."

"It's a strategy board game." Jace said.

"I was the best at it on my planet, my dad taught me how to play said it would help me when I led the lycan armies… though that never happened."

"Does it involve punching things?" Brick asked

"No" everyone said at once except Salvador.

"Then it isn't my thing." Brick said. Then Roland cleared his throat.

"Look can we get back to the topic at hand please?" he asked. Ten cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that got a little distracted." Roland nodded.

"Right so Ten what do you think we should do about Rose's army?" Ten stood in silence. Strategy had never been his thing really. He could lead small groups but the Raiders would have a whole army at their disposal. Then Jace put his hands down on the table and spoke.

"Ten isn't very good at leading large groups like armies, he has no experience he's always been more of a fly solo type of guy, I was usually the one coming up with the plans when we worked together though he would have his moments, but its best that you discuss strategy with me first Roland." Roland cleared his throat.

"Allright well what do you propose?" Jace scratched his chin.

"Well I promise you that my Uncle's militia will be of service to us… and if all goes well I may be able to get the Jakob's and Vladof militia… problem is they lost a lot of troops too my race on Loboria, me and the corporations are on good terms but I don't know if they will be willing to sacrifice more troops." Then Astor spoke.

"What about your planet's army?" he asked. Jace shook his head

"Right now they are too busy reforming and fixing all the damage Andrew and the Order did they would be available in a few months but we can't wait that long." Astor nodded then Roland spoke.

"So what do you know about the Messnager's forces?"

"They all take their orders directly from Rose… though as I have said she is currently brainwashed by the twins… now there are two approaches I see them taking. The first and most unlikely is Rose's way which would probably be a straight forward attack, but the second is the twin's way which because of the brainwashing is most likely… they may attempt to put us under siege."

"So what do you propose?" Roland asked.

"Well I say we be ready for both first we gather as many troops as we can… I might, though this is a slim chance be able to work a deal out with Hyperion."

"How would you do that?" Roland asked

"Well Hyperion has apparently been taken over by your old friend Blake so he should be easy to negotiate with."

Roland nodded

"Good… im not sure how I feel about working with Hyperion but Blake is a good man so anything that can help I guess… now how do we prepare for the siege?" Jace paused not sure, then Ten spoke up.

"I have an idea." He said with a devilish smirk.

"It's simple but risky… we move our base of operations from Sanctuary to Opportunity where the resources will last them so long that sieging us will be impossible." Roland's eyes widened

"Oh and how do you propose we do that?" Ten smiled

"Well we are gonna need three things… me, all six sirens and a whole bunch of eridium… ill talk to Crazy Earl about the eridium he shouldn't be a problem and we already have the other two components."

"What are you gonna do?" Jace asked feeling uneasy remembering the last time they tried one of his Ten's plans when the were in the Messangers. Ten smiled

"well me and these fine ladies are gonna move Sanctuary to Opportunity." Jace laughed

'You're a mad man Ten you know that?" Ten grinned

"I know… but it is possible I already talked to Tannis about it, if the Sirens and and I funnel our powers into Lilith she should be able to phase the city over Opportunity and then Maya will use her phaselock powers to lower it onto the ground… that way they we can't just be shot out of the sky by one of the ships. Then Ten turned to the rest of the raiders

"So… what do ya think." Everything was silent as the raiders turned to Roland. He cleared his throat.

"It's crazy but it just might work… ok let's do it." Ten smiled

"Great let's get to work!"

* * *

"You blood sucking moron! how did you fail!?" Gamma yelled at Jack. The twins were absolutely furious that Jace had survived the toxin, and to top it all off Jace knew about their control over Rose though they couldn't tell Jack that out loud.

"I im sorry Gamma its just that woman."

"Shut up!" Beta yelled as she slapped Jack on the face.

"We are going to give you one last chance Jack! We want Jace dead he is the biggest threat to us right now." Jack frowned

"What about Ten?" she asked.

"He will be of use later… for now though we wasn't Jace dead he knows too much now go and kill him or else we will kill you in the most brutal way possible?" Jack sighed

"Yes sir."


	36. The Fall of Pandora Chapter 42

"Hello this is Mr. Blake the new CEO of the Hyperion Corporation. How may I help you?" Blake said over there video feed inside of the Raider's HQ. Jace had decided to call Blake up first as getting Sanctuary to a safe location was priority number one. Jace smiled at Blake.

"Hey Blake it's been a while" he said as Roland watched the negotiations from his desk. Blake smiled back warmly.

"Ah Jace it's great to see you. What do you need?" Roland cleared his throat.

"We would like to negotiate an alliance with Hyperion" Blake chuckled.

"Well consider it done, anything for my dear friend Jace and Roland, the man who helped me with that annoying Claptrap uprising… but im curious why do you seem so desperate for my aid?"

"My old associates, the Death's Messengers plan to either siege or attack Sanctuary." Jace said.

"We would like to move Sanctuary to Opportunity that way if they siege us we will have more then enough supplies to out last them, and if the attack us we will have the aid of Hyperion forces. "

Blake nodded and scratched his chin.

"I see… that is dire… alright you are welcome to move to Opportunity, I shall begin… redecorating for your arrival."

Roland frowned

"What do you mean by redecorating?" Blake smirked.

"I plan to destroy all of the statues of Handsome Jack of course… and im going to enjoy every second of it."

Roalnd and Jace both laughed at this.

"Alright see ya later Blake." Jace said as he hung up, then he clapped his hands together.

"Alright im gonna go tell Ten the good news, you gather the Sirens in the center of town, Krieg Brick and Salvador are lugging Eridium from crazy Earl's… oh and ill tell Scooter to get ready to shut the Thrusters off."

Roland nodded

"Ok… I hope this works." Jace chuckled.

"Yeah me too."

* * *

Ten and Mist sat at Moxxi's chatting, waiting for the go ahead.

"So tell me Ten what are some things you like to do for fun?" Ten scratched his chin.

"Well I like to play guitar." He said. Mist smiled

"Really? Are you any good." Ten nodded.

"Yeah I remember me and Jace were on a mission once and there was an open mic night at a bar, I played guitar and he sang. " Mist nearly did a spit take at that one.

"Jace sings!?" she asked shocked.

Ten nodded

"Yeah guy is really really good too... he said that he met Elizabeth when he sang at a party when he was fourteen." Ten chuckled

"Don't tell him I told you that though cause he will tear my throat out. He likes to keep the whole singing thing on the down low" Mist giggled

"My lips are sealed." She said. Then she frowned

"By the way I have been meaning to ask you… how old are you? I've known you for years and not once have you mentioned your age. "

"Im twenty four… I think my life has been a bit of a blur as of late." Ten said. Mist's eyes widened.

"Holy hell really? I would have guessed you were at least forty." She said referring to Ten's greying hair and aging features. Ten chuckled.

"War and killing takes a tole on a man… well except Jace he is forty." Mists gasped at this.

"But he looks around twenty." She said shocked. Ten nodded

"It's a lycan thing, they age a lot slower he will probably live to be a hundred and fifty and still look seventy… assuming he isn't killed of course."

"I never took you for the gossip type Ten." Came Jace's voice frm behind them. Ten smirked

"Well if I hadent told her she would have just given me a dose of truth serum." Jace sighed

"Yeah I guess." Then he turned to Mist

"If you tell anyone about the singing thing I will kill you." He said. Mist stuck her tounge out at him.

"Any way…" Jace continued

"We got the A ok from Blake, get to the centre of town… though we are going to have to do this with Maya as she is waiting in Opportunity to make sure Sanctuary doesn't fall." Ten frowned

"Why would it fall?"

"Because Scooter, in all of his infinite wisdom forgot to make it so the thrusters turn off slowly instead of right away." Ten sighed

"Did you give her Eridium?" Jace nodded

"Yup" he said as they began to head to Sanctuary's centre.

"Maya wont need any of your or the sir3n's aid as her powers are just a strong as Lilith's now, the only reason that Lilith needs your help is because of how far away Opportunity is from our current location… at least that is what Roland told me anyways."

Soon they were in the centre of town where all the sirens had gathered. Then Fuel spoke.

"Hey Jackoff there's a strong power level heading for sanctuary." Ten froze.

"Jace!" Jace nodded

"I know it's the vampire I can smell the blood on her breath, you focus on helping Lilith when Jack gets here ill be the welcoming committee." Ten nodded as all the sirens and him formed a circle around Lilith, who was grabbing the construct in Sanctuary's centre. Ten began focusing his energy along with the others, their tattoos glowing and their energy flowing into Lilith. Then he turned and saw the vampire floating overhead.

"I hope you know what your doing Jace." He thought to himself.

* * *

Jace smirked up at Jack.

"Sup sexy?" he said mockingly. Jack giggled.

"Hello fido ready to die?" she asked. Jace chuckled.

"You honestly think that you can beat me? Woman the only reason you beat me last time was because you had help, you are no match for me so beat it before things get messy." Jack giggled then in an instant was in front of Jace. She threw a vicious kick at Jace's head but Jace grabbed her leg easily which made Jack's eyes widen. Jace laughed and punched her in the stomach, but his hand passed right through her as she dissipated into a fog. Jace lept back and transformed then lunged at Jack. They exchanged blow after blow being equal in both strength and finesse. Jace back flipped over Jack and threw a jab at her neck, which she blocked then threw a chop at Jace's. Jace grabbed her hand and they entered a power struggle pushing each other back and forth.

"Your pretty good." Jace said as he tried to prove his strength over this vampire.

Jack laughed as she relished the fact that this lycan was finally providing her with a challenge she had craved for centuries.

"Thanks you're not too bad yourself, but I have to stop playing with you now." She giggled as she easily forced Jace's arms away with incredible strength and punched him in the stomach making him double over in pain coughing and hacking.

"You were holding back?" Jace growled. Jack giggled again.

"Yup." Jace smirked

"So was I." he said. Jack laughed

"Bull shit." She said then grabbed Jace's neck lifting it close to her mouth.

"This time you can be my dinner." She said licking her lips. Jace sighed.

"Damn… I was really hoping I wouldn't have to use this… wanted to surprise Gamma and Beta with it… oh well" Jace suddenly began screaming to Jacks surprise as he sent a shockwave around him sending her flying into a nearby wall. Jack tried to scramble to her feeet but fell flat on her butt. Jace walked up to Jack smirking, his silver fur glinting under the moon light, and his red eyes glowing vibrantly.

"Have I ever told you the story of Fenrir?" he asked. But not just to Jack, Jace had noticed a bug that the Messengers had planted in Sanctuary. The Twins were watching the fight, and had never seen Jace's Super Lycan form and neither had Rose, and as Jace thought they were terrified of this magnificent beast, and the power they could sense radiating off him.

* * *

Ten continued to focus his energy.

"Come on just a bit more!" Lilith yelled. Ten watched as Angel passed out from exhaustion.

"Damn it isn't gonna be enough." Ten thought to himself.

"Perhaps I can help." Said a calm and mocking voice. The Deity

"Oh yeah and how do you propose you will do that?" Ten asked in his head.

"Like this." Ten's powers suddenly flared and shot around him.

"Whoa!" Ten said as it all began to flow into Lilith. The Deity chuckled.

"Your welcome." It said.

"Why are you helping me?" Ten asked

"It is in my best interests, as well as Heat and Fuel's to aid you in any way possible against the Death's Messengers, if you need any help you need only ask and we will give it in any way possible, and until the Messengers are dealt with we will follow your every order."

"Why should I trust you?" Ten aksed suspiciously.

"Because right now if you die we die." Heat said.

"And we really don't want to go to hell." Fuel said with a chuckle. Ten sighed

"Well thanks i guess." Things had just gotten a whole lot easier.

"Brace yourselves!" Lilith yelled

* * *

Jace laughed almost evilly at Jack. She cowered in pure terror. Jack had heard of lycans who were able to transcend the abilities of normal Lycan's called Super Lycans. She had heard stories about how they wiped out entire armies single handedly, but she had never seen one before. She was terrified but... also very excited. She had finally found a man worthy of her respect.

"Tell me Jack are you afraid?" Jace asked. Jack had been knocked downa nd was staring up at Jace with awe in her eyes.

"No" she lied. Jace chuckled.

"I can smell fear you know and right now you reak." '

"Is he playing mind games now... what is with this guy?" Jack thought to herself. She flinched as Jace crouched down and gently rubbed Jack's cheek.

"Tell me Jack what's it like? To feel fear? To know in the back of your mind that this is the end? Ive never felt fear before not even when i fought Ten." Jack simply sat in silence. Jace sighed

"But i see a different kind of fear in your eyes... the twins are threatening you aren't they?"

"How do you know about that?" Jack asked. Jace smirked

"I didn't... until now." he said then quickly punched Jack knocking her unconscious. Then he looked over in the direction of the bug that had been planted. He walked over and grabbed it holding it up to his face. He smiled as he crushed it. Then the ground shook and the sky turned purple as Sanctuary was hurtled between dimensions. Jace sighed in relief.

"It worked"

* * *

Maya sighed waiting for Sanctuary to arrive. Axton who had tagged along sat next to her playing with his turret box. She looked around./ Opportunity, regardless of it's past was the perfect place to move sanctuary. Everything was polished and high tech. Huge skyscrapers ascended into the heavens,and Hyperion robot, now reprogrammed by Blake stood at attention, ready to kill at the first sight of danger.

"I think im gonna like it here." Axton said. Maya nodded

"Yeah this city is beautiful, and that Blake guy seems nice too." They had met Blake earlier. He was a bit shady and they could tell that he probably was no stranger to murder, but over all he was a good man.

"So... ya notice how Ten and Mist have been acting lately?" Axton asked. Maya nodded

"Yeah"

"So... you okay with that? I mean she is dating your ex husband now." Maya nodded

"Yeah it's best that both of us move on, he had had a rough life in terms of love, and it's nice to finally see him happy for a change." then suddenly Sanctuary brust into veiw in the sky, a purple shockwave forming around it quickly then disappearing.

"You had better be ready Maya!" Ten said over the echo.

"Why wouldn't i be?" Maya asked

"Cause your tongue might be down Axton's throat." Ten said with a chuckle.

"Oh haha" Maya said sarcastically. Ten chuckled again.

"Alright do yo thang Scooter."

"You sure about this buddy?" Scooter asked

"Nope." Ten replied flatly.

"Oh... well then Maya please don't mess this up or else we will all die in a fiery explosion okay? I really don't want that, got things i wanna see and cousins i wanna..."

"Scooter just shut off the bloody thrusters!" Ten yelled cutting off Scooter no one wanting him to finish that sentence.

" Catch a Riiide!" Scooter added and then the thrusters shut off. Sanctuary began to plummet straight down.

"Wait for it." Maya said.

"Maya what are you doing!" Ten yelled.

"Wait for it." she said.

"Maya!" Ten yelled

"I said wait for it god damn it!" then Maya focused on the Eridium with her and quickly Phaselocked Sanctuary just before it hit the ground. Then there was a harsh metallic screaming.

"What the hell is that?" Maya asked over the echo. Jace answered laughing hysterically

"You just catapulted Claptrap."

"I am not sorry about that." Maya said laughing. Then she gently moved Sanctuary over the hole that Mr. Blake had some how created for Sanctuary in an hour.

"Don't think to hard about it." were his exact words. Then Maya relaxed as Sanctuary gently nestled into the hole.

"There done"

* * *

Ten sighed as he felt Sanctuary settle.

"Finally" he said as Jace appeared with Jack on his shoulders.

"Whoa! You didn't kill her?" Ten asked. Jace shook his head.

"I only kill those who deserve it or in an arena of battle, and she was neither the twins had her under duress." he said with a sigh.

"Do you have a holding cell i can put her in? She isint gonna be happy when she wakes up." Ten nodded

"Yeah put her in my old cell." Jace frowned

"You had a prison cell here?" Ten nodded

"Yeah for when Heat or Fuel got out and i had to blow off steam... i don't need it anymore though Heat fuel and the Deity have all agreed to help us." Jace frowned

"Why?"

"Cause if I die when we are fused they also die." Jace nodded

"I see... well ill drop sleeping beauty here off and then im going to call my uncle, David, and Montgomery." Ten nodded

"Alright just hope she dosent wake up." Jace chucked

"ill be fine she is probably terrified of me now."

"Yo show her your Super Lycan form?"

"Yup"

"Play mind games with her too?"

"Yup." Ten chuckled

"Your an ass hole Jace.

"I know"


	37. The Fall of Pandora Chapter 43

"Who the fuck are you! Where the fuck is my uncle!" Jace yelled fury in his voice at his uncle… or at least the image of his uncle.

"What are you talking about? It's me Jace." Jace growled. When Jace looked in his uncles' eyes he always saw a burning fire, but he did not see this fire in this fake Torgue's eyes. In these eyes he saw pure evil.

"Oh yeah? Then answer this question. What was my seventeenth birthday present I received from you?"

"A gun" The Fake Torgue said. Jace chuckled.

"Wrong! It was a dirty magazine." Then a sickly evil laugh came from the fake Torgue, and he… or should we say she transformed into Beta. She smirked at the screen.

"Ive taken Jakobs and Vladof as well so don't bother calling them." She said then hung up.

Jace punched down on the table in front of him.

"Damn it your gonna pay for bringing my family into this!" he yelled in fury then grabbed his echo.

"Everyone emergency meeting in HQ now!"

* * *

Ten walked into the raider's HQ. Jace was at the head of the table and everyone else was around the table.

"What's up Jace? You sounded pissed on the echo." Ten took a closer look at Jace and saw the pure fury in his eyes, the same as the day he had killed Nakayama.

"You look pissed too." Ten said. Jace cleared his throat.

"It seems that Beta has used her powers to kidnap my uncle, Jakobs, and Vladof… The Twins now control all three corporations." Everyone erupted at once after haering this.

"What how the hell did she do that!?" Roland asked shocked at what he had just heard. Ten sighd and said.

"Beta can shape shift into people as well… form now on if we let anyone new into Sanctuary… no Opportunity you bring them to Jace so he can smell them." Jace nodded

"Right I can recognize Beta's scent from a mile away… smells like cheap perfume and gun powder." Jace said with a chuckle.

"Now as dire as this situation is I have a plan." Jace said with a smile… we are all going to split up into four groups, three will track down the CEOs and the fourth will remain here and guard Opportunity."

"Do you know where the CEOs are?" Ten asked Jace shook his head.

"No… but each team will be in charge of tracking them down… I shouldn't have a problem finding Torgue though cause I can recognize his scent so ill be on the team that tracks him as for Vladof and Jakobs… your gonna have to figure that one out… but Im sure Angel here should have no problem digging something up on them right?" Angel nodded

"Nope shouldn't be a problem at all ill get stared. " Jace nodded back.

"Great ill leave you too it… now lets get to the second issue on the agenda… addressing the elephant, or should I say Vampire in the room." Jace said as he brought up the video feed of Jack in her cell.

"What the hell do we do with her?" Jace asked. Everyone exchanged glances completely unsure of what to do with her. They thought that she was an enemy at first but the fact of the matter was that she had just been another puppet used by the twins, just like Rose. Then Jack spoke, looking directly at the camera.

"Oh Mr. Lycan!" She said in a seductive voice that rivalled Moxxi's

"I know ive been a bad girl but if you let me out I promise ill be good."

Jace chuckled.

"That's actually very tempting." He muttered. Everyone laughed.

"You mi amigo are insatiable." Salvador said with a grin. Jace chuckled.

"Well I think ill go talk to her… Ten you come with and stand outside of the cell, ill echo you if anything happens." Ten sighed

"Alright fine… but if you two start to bang im leaving got it?" Jace chuckled

"Alright bud"

* * *

Jace sighed as he stood outside of Jacks' cell. He turned to Ten who smirked

"You sure about this?" he asked. Jace laughed

"Nope… but if I was well it wouldn't be fun now would it?" Ten chuckled

"Yeah I see your point… well good luck if you need me to kill her im here." Ten said. Jace pushed the intercom into the cell.

"Im coming in Jack, if you try to bite me I swear to god I will tear your throat out." Jack giggled back.

"Oh I promise I won't bite… well unless you really want me too." she said seductively

"Oh and by the way call me Jackie, Jack is the name of a dead fascist asshole." She said. Jace chuckled

"Im liking this woman more and more every minute." He muttered to himself as he entered the cell.

Jackie was sprawled out on the couch in Ten's cell her legs hanging over the arms in black high heeled boots and tight leather pants. She wore a tight black shirt which now had two cuts on each side form when Jace had caught her earlier. She didnt seem to mind as they showed off the sides of her breasts quite nicely. She smiled at Jace.

"Hello handsome." She said.

Jace sighed and sat ion the couch next to her.

"What do you wan Jackie?" Jackie laughed her razor sharp fangs glinting in the light.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am joining your side now… anything to stick it to Beta and Gamma for trying to control an immortal… that and I just cant resist being around a powerful man such as your self." She said.

"And why should I trust you?" Jace asked. Jackie giggled and straddled Jace's lap.

"You are just going to have to try." She whispered in his ear. Jace smirked.

"If you're trying to seduce me you're going to have to try way harder." Jace said.

Jackie giggled

"Ooo tough guy I love it." She said rubbing Jace's chest gently licking his neck.

"Woman I swear to god if you bite me!" Jackie giggled

"Relax im not going to… besides even if I did I can control when I administer the toxin, id only do it to se what your blood tastes like… though the toxin can be difficult to control during the heat of things like battle." She said. Then leaned in and whispered in Jace's ear

"Or sex."

"You are very backwards you know that?" Jace asked

"Just a second ago you were trying to kill me and now you're trying desperately to get in my pants." Jackie laughed

"What can I say? I like powerful men and the fact that you basically just kicked my ass makes you the most powerful man ive ever met…. Well next to that guy who came to help you when I poisoned you… though form what I saw just before I got here he is taken" she said

"But everything you did back there the power you showed and the mind games you played… it all got me very excited." She said as she shivered. Jace chuckled

"You're messed up you know that?" Jace said.

"And you like that don't you?" Jackie whispered. Jace sighed and then spoke into his echo.

* * *

"Ten… leave." Came Jace's voice from Ten's echo. Ten chuckled.

"Remember it's never too early to start using condoms." He said back into his echo.

"Fuck off." Jace said back flatly. Ten chuckled .

"Damn the more things change the more they stay the same huh?" he muttered to himself as he started to walk away form the cell. Things really had changed. Ten was for the first time in years happy, and not quite as angry as he normally was. He had Mist now who was there whenever he needed her, plus Heat Fuel and the Deity were actually leaving him alone. Jace had changed to, before Elizabeth's death he had been unstable, and almost childish because of what he did to her before Ten brought her back, but now that Elizabeth had moved on properly Jace was much more relaxed, and had went back to the same way he was when they were partners in the Messengers. He was even starting to show that natural born leadership his father had taught him. Jace and Roland had now taken sort of a role as co leaders. Ten had never been into the whole leader thing, but too Jace it was like an instinct to him, the only reason he hadn't lead the Messengers was because Rose had seniority over him… that and his habit of being a womanizer tended to make him seem unfit to lead. Plus the rest of the raiders were all happy and getting along. Impending doom aside finally everything seemed right.

"I thought you were with Jace." Came Gaiges voice form behind him. Ten turned

"Uh… yeah I was but he wants to be alone with Jackie now

"There banging now aren't they." Gaige asked annoyed. Then a loud moan from a female voice came form the cell.

"That answer your question?" Ten asked with a smirk.

"Holy hell that was loud." Gaige said her eyes widening, impressed. Ten chuckled

"Yeah you'd be surprised how often I heard that when we were on missions… ha to learn to sleep through it… as difficult as it was"

Gaige laughed

"So I take it Jack is on our side now?" she asked. Ten nodded

"yup… oh and she asked that everyone call her Jackie now."

Gaige nodded

"Ah ok… so what are she and Jace dating now?" Ten chuckled

"No probably not, Jace has never been into the whole relationship thing, the only girl I ever recall him dating was Elizabeth but she was a special circumstance… they'll probably be bang buddies though. Gage smirked at this.

"That… sounds awesome!" She said. Ten chuckled

"Why don't you go tell Gen that? Im sure he'd be happy to help." Gaige glared at Ten.

"Say that again and ill sick Deathtrap on you."

"Oh im sorry it's not my fault that you want Gen so bad." Gaige was fuming

"That's it Deathtrap get him!" Ten laughed as he leapt into the air.

"You asshole when you get down your dead!" Gaige yelled as Ten circled Opportunity high in the air.

* * *

"What is taking him so long!?" Lilith said in frustration her and her fellow sirens were all waiting in Hq for Javce to report back and create the teams. They had figured that some girl time would be good for them. Fuse shrugged.

"I don't know why don't you echo him?" she said. Lilith nodded and said into the echo.

"Hey! Asshole! Hurry up!" she yelled loudly.

"Im a bit busy." Jace said back.

"Excuse me did I say stop?" came Jack's, or as they had been told to call her by Ten a second ago over the echo Jackie's voice.

"Sorry babe" Jace said and then shut off his echo. Lilith sighed

"Well… they are banging." Fuse sighed

"Typical." Then Mist grinned at all of them.

"So… since we got time to kill who wants to talk about boys?" she said. Fusde laughed

"Hell ya." Then she immediately turned to Tex.

"So Tex what is Brick like?" Tex giggled

"Well lets just say his aggressiveness doesn't change there either." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah Ten sio that way too." Mist said.

"Right Fuse?" she said turning to Ten's former lover with a grin. Fuse giggled

"Oh yeah." She said. Tehn everyone turned to Angel. She frowned

"What?" she said.

"You've slept with Zer0 right?" Angle blushed

"Uh… yeah." She said. Lilith giggled

"So… how is he." Angels face turned to one opf sheer horror.

"Like id tell you that of my free will." She said. Maya smirked

"Good point, Mist give her a dose of truth serum!"

"What! No!" Angel yelled as she started running away. All the girls laughed enjoying one of the few times they actually got to relax.

* * *

Ten and Roland sat at a bar table Roland waiting for Jace, and Ten hiding form Gaige. Then Jace walked in alone a big grin on his face. Ten smirked at him

"You dog." He said. Jace grinned back, and Roland frowned

"Where is Jackie? Isn't she with you?" Jace chuckled.

"She is… recovering… it may take a while." He said with a smirk. Ten chuckled

"You weren't to rough with her were you? Were gonna need her as an ally. Jace chuckled

"Oh she's fine, there were actually a few instances were I was worried about my own safety… anyway lets move on from this and discuss some real business… ive decided on who the teams will be" Roland nodded

"Aright lets here it." Jace cleared his throat.

"Each team will have a leader, I will be leading the team to retrieve Tourge, Roland you will be leading the team to retrieve Jakobs, Axton will leading the team to retrieve Vladof, and Ten you will be leading the team that stays here and defends Opportunity." Ten frowned

"Why am I staying here?" he asked.

"Because The Messengers will likely be here any day now so we need a really heavy hitter here, and since im leading the mission to retrieve Torgue, for obvious reasons, you're staying here…. That and I have a hunch that Rose will be here soon as well and you're the only one here who can take her on by yourself." Ten sighed

"Fine" then Jace nodded

"Alright my team will be Jackie…"

"Figures." Ten said rolling his eyes

"Zer0, Gaige, and Gen. Roland's team will be Lilith, Mordecai Brick and Tex." Roalnd smiled eagerly.

"Awesome it's been a long time since the old gang got to go on a mission together." Jace nodded

"That's why I picked them for your team, it seemed that you would work best together… anyway Axton's tema will be Maya, Salvador, Angel, and Krieg, and Finally Ten's team will be Mist, Fuse, Astor, and if she is able to fight Moxxi. " then they heard Moxxi giggle from behind them

"Don't worry about me sugar I can fight just fine." She said. Jace nodded and smirked

"Good, its just both of us are getting to be old gits so I had to make sure." Moxxi glared

"Watch your tongue dog boy you might just lose it." She said. Jace chuckled then turned to Ten and Roland.

"So how does that sound?" Jace asked. Roland smiled

"The teams sound perfect." Ten nodded

"Yeah great job as always bud." Jace smirked

"Alright lets get to work!"


End file.
